Reminiscing Memories
by PrincessKunoichi
Summary: The stars & the moon, together as one. Without the sun, the moon can't shine. There's truth to be told. Whispers of the past that haunts and what we want to remember. Understanding & reality is a hard path, but you have to take chances. YxK & Slight MxO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People, My name is PrincessKunoichi and this is my first fanfiction. So don't hate me if it's bad. This just starts out as an intro, so the story hasn't really started yet. Kunoichi is the one talking here and she's just talking about the main stuff about her life. There is some humor in this story. Pairings are Yukimura x Kunoichi, Slight Masamune x Oichi, and a rare OC x OC. Well, I present to you… Reminiscing Memories! The Intro…**

Chapter 1: Choices of Life

Some people say life is about making choices. And you can be sure they are right! Making choices has happened why too much in my life.

Meet me, Kunoichi's the name and yes my name means female ninja. I have a reason, you see, my grandmother was a female ninja and her full name was Kunoichi Akiya, well her first name. It was actually Kunoichi Akiya Takeda. So I was named after my grandmother, she died a few years ago and so did my grandfather. But that has never got my life to stop, my grandmother once told me to keep living even when you lose hope. I've keep my promise since.

Well anyway, I'm seventeen, and just arrived at my new house in Osaka. I was actually born in a town called Hirosaki. I had to leave my old high school and I refused to, but then my friend Haruka and my cousins Akira, Hikaru, and Shinji were going to the school here in Osaka so I said "why not." But the bad thing is that they won't be in Osaka High in two months, because they have to sell their house and all and move, so I have to suffer two months without my family.

About my cousins, they are three brothers. Akira is the oldest of the brothers and is three years older than I am. He was always my baby-sitter when I was little, and sometimes he still is, plus I don't know why. Akira was always the mature one, plus caring and curiosity when it comes to my life. I think he was born mature because of his attitude. His hair is brown and it's kinda long. His favorite color is black and he sometimes wears it way too much.

Hikaru is mature also and quiet most of the time unless someone starts a conversation. He's two years older than I am and the second eldest. He used to baby-sit Shinji but not anymore because Shinji's "grown up." Yeah right! Hikaru knows how to calm people down when they at least get too hyper. He's the calm and collective type. I sometimes get bored with him if he doesn't talk. He has brown hair and it's short. His favorite color is gray and white. He doesn't wear his favorite colors that much, unlike Akira, so he wears a bunch of other colors.

Shinji's the most annoying cousin on the planet! But on occasions we joke around with each other. Shinji's one year older than I am, and he's the youngest. Shinji's always been the joker type, even when we were little. Plus he's the immature one, but he's my cousin, I have to get used to him because mom always says "he's family" like I haven't heard that before. He gets why too out of control so we have to get Hikaru to calm him down. It does take him a while though. Shinji has brown hair and it's sorta the medium height most boys have. His favorite colors are red and black and he wear it…sometimes, and most of the time. He's like Akira…but then he's like Hikaru.

Now my best friend Haruka, I've been friends with her since Kindergarten. She's one year younger than me and she's sorta like a sister to me. She and I have always played some pranks on Shinji almost all the time, and most of the time he would almost kill us. But if it weren't for my mom I would be dead by now. No way would Shinji kill Haruka because…hmmm…let's see, he had a crush on her ever since I met her, he's practically in love with her. I mean if you like someone that long AND I mean that's a long time, you would love that person by now, right? Haruka has always had a crush on Shinji and it scares me out… Haruka is a quiet girl, but she does talk. Her favorite color is orange and pink. She will wear any color that isn't ugly.

I had a bunch of problems with the kids at school before and many times, but they're just annoying and stupid as always. Maybe this school would be different. I still remember first grade…How could I forget? This sweet, cute boy saved me from these stupid punks that were hurting me. That day we became friends, but he left at the end of the year because his family was just there for a business trip…Well, he's dad actually… And that was the last time I saw him.

About my new High School…first of all I didn't want to come here, but since my cousins and Haruka decided to, I wanted to go. Plus my grandfather's the principal, and I love my grandfather. Grandfather Shingen is so funny! I can't tell you how funny, well I haven't seen him in such a long time because of all the school stuff and all, and he's principal. My grandfather Shingen was cousins with my grandfather Tashiro that's why me and grandfather Shingen are related. I always hated school because the kids were always afraid of me because my name means female ninja, but I never told anyone…I really am a ninja…expect my family and Haruka of course! Before I moved here, grandfather Shingen sent me a bunch of letters about the school he's in charge of. Saying that they teach ninjitsu there made me excited. The first week of school has already passed at Osaka High, and my first day of junior year starts tomorrow. So it was my choice to follow to be in my grandma's footsteps, and it was my choice to move here…I hope I made the right choice. Well, I'm packing my stuff for school, and I'm almost done. Oh wait, hold on…where's my outfit?

"Mom!" I yelled. My Mom came running up the stairs.

"Yes Kunoichi?"

"Where's the outfit I picked out for school tomorrow?"

"Kunoichi, it's late at night and you're asking me right now."

"Uhhh… yeah…"

"It's downstairs, I'll bring it to you. You just go to sleep, or else you will be tired for your first day of school."

"Don't remind me…" I sighed. I dropped my stuff next to my bed. I went to my alarm.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Hearing the beeping noises each time I set my alarm. I set it to 6:00 a.m. in the morning so I could take a quick shower.

I jumped onto my bed and lie back. I quickly fell asleep in an instant. Hoping I would get enough rest, because it was 11:30 p.m.

The only thing I have to say is…Well, first day of junior year…Here I come!

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon! Happy Holidays! This is my present to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing OdaDemonQueen! I forgot to mention that Masamune and Oichi are both 14. Let's see how Kunoichi and Yukimura meet. So this is where the story starts… Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: High School

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I was reaching for my alarm

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I was too tired to reach my alarm

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I can't stand it anymore. I grabbed my alarm and threw it across my room. It mashed into pieces and stopped beeping.

"That's better…," I muttered. I went back to just lie on my bed and I rolled around and then all of a sudden, my mom came into my room.

"Kunoichi, now I have to buy you a new alarm clock! Wake up already!" She shouted.

"Damn…" I cursed myself.

"I thought you wanted to go to school."

"No, the only reason I wanted to go to school here was because of my cousins and Haruka, plus grandfather is going to be there."

"Kunoichi, your cousins and Haruka are going to be there in two months, so can you wait until then? Besides, your grandfather is there already."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, get ready for school I have breakfast already."

"Fine…" I said lazily and my Mom went out of my room.

I got off my bed and headed for my showers. I entered the bathroom and noticed my clothes near the sink. I undressed, went into the shower, and turned on the water. I started to control the temperature by turning the knobs to make it warm. I let the water pour into my hair as it was getting all wet. After it was wet enough, I started to shampoo and condition my hair. Then I started to wash my body with soap. I then washed all the soap off my body, and turned off the water. I then grabbed a towel and wrapped my hair in it. Then grabbed another towel, and dried my body with it. I then put on some deodorant and raspberry scent lotion. I started to put on my clothes. I put on my tank top, that was a Japanese painting with magenta flowers, and it showed my stomach. I put on my short magenta pants, and it was kinda puffed out on the end. Then I put on my black and magenta arm socks. And then I took off the towel off my hair and curled it out. I put on my hat with magenta and white stripes. I went out of the bathroom, went downstairs, and into the kitchen.

I was greeted by my parents. "Good morning Kunoichi," my Dad said.

"Morning…" I replied lazily.

"Now come and eat," my Mom said.

I sat down and looked at the plate in front of me. There was tempura and udon soup, my favorite meal. "Thanks Mom," I said.

She smiled in return and asked, "So are you ready for the first day of school."

"Yeah, my bag's upstairs." I said.

After a while, I finished eating and went upstairs, and into my room. I grabbed my bag, and wrapped my small magenta bag around my waste. I looked at the time and it read _7:00 a.m._

"Oh crap…" I whispered to myself. I then heard honking outside of my house.

"Kunoichi, the bus is here!" my Mom yelled.

"I know!" I said as I ran downstairs.

I put on my magenta shoes, kissed my parents goodbye, waved goodbye to them and went into the bus. There were some people in there, maybe some from Osaka High. I took a sit next to the window and the bus driver began to drive. I was just looking out the window thinking about what might happen today.

I wonder what might happen today…I hope it won't be like the other school's I've been to…it better not…

Then I started to think back into the past. The only person, besides my family and my friend, who was nice to me, was a person I met in first grade.

_Flashback_

_I was in first grade and it was recess. My cousins and Haruka were asked to help the teacher, so they were in the classroom. I was outside, and these three boys were throwing rocks at me._

"_Ha, ha, ha, I could do this all the time…that's unless you won't tell anyone about this," one boy said. _

"_I won't, I promise!" I yelled._

_I had cuts on my left arm, and cuts on my left leg. The stinging pain was starting and about to get worse._

"_My parents told me to never trust a ninja," said another boy._

"_But I'm not a ninja!" I lied to them._

"_Yeah, but your name means ninja, that means you are!" yelled the third boy._

"_That doesn't mean anything!" I yelled again. The pain was increasing, and the stinging was rising. "Stop! Please!" I pleaded for mercy._

"_That won't be necessary," one of them taunted. _

_I start to cry with the pain going on. "I wish that they would please stop…" I thought._

_Then suddenly, the boys stopped throwing rocks. I looked to see what happened. A boy wearing red was yelling at them._

"_What are you doing!" he yelled._

"_What are you doing? Why are you telling us to stop? You know she's a ninja," a boy said that seemed to be the leader._

"_Yeah but she didn't do anything!" he said pointing at me._

"_But she's a ninja!"_

"_It doesn't matter!"_

"_Why are you taking her side?"_

"_What has she done to you?"_

"_She'll do things in the future!"_

"_No she won't, and you don't know that!"_

"_Do you want to get beaten up?"_

"_You can do anything to me, but don't do anything to her!"_

"_That's it! Let's get him guys!" _

_The three boys started to run towards the boy, but the boy dressed in red blocked their attacks, and knocked all of them to the ground unconscious. He started to walk over to me and knelt in front of me._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_I wipe the tears in my eyes, and took a good look at him… "He is sooo cute! He is the cutest boy I have ever met," I thought. _

_He had black-brownish hair, like mine. And his eyes were brown, like mine._

"_Yeah…I think…" I replied to him weakly._

"_Can you stand?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice. _

"_No…I can't…"I looked at him amazed, "Wow…how did you do that anyway?"_

"_Practice…," was his only replied, "Maybe you should just sit there for a while…" he advised me._

"_Thanks…"_

"_You don't have to thank me. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." He smiled at me. _

_It felt like my heart skipped a beat._

"_But I just wanted to thank you…"_

"_I know" he said and then he looked at my arm and leg. "You should get that heal or it might get infected."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Let's go to the office and get bandages." He helped me up and helped me to the office. _

"_My name's Yukimura, and what's yours?"_

"_Kunoichi…" I said still kinda weak-_

_End of flashback_

"Hi, is someone sitting there?" a girl asked. She had short light brown hair with a little bun and was wearing pink and white clothes.

"No…" I answered as she sat down beside me.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yup," was all I could answer.

"So what school are you going to?"

"It's called Osaka High."

"Oh!" She screamed with joy.

I gave her a confused face, "What the heck are you happy about?"

"It's because I'm a student from Osaka High, I'm a freshman…well more like a fresh women. Why can't they call us women instead of men? I don't get that, you know-"

"Your point already," I said tired of her talk about school.

"Anyway I'm a student. My name's Oichi Oda! What's yours?" She asked as she extended her hand for me to shake.

"Kunoichi," I said afraid she might be afraid of me. I did shake her hand though.

"Female ninja, huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cool!"

"You aren't scared?"

"No, of course not, our school is full of warriors and ninjas. I'm a warrior myself." She said proudly.

That's right! Now I remember my grandpa writing to me about warriors and ninjas…How could I forget?

"Cool, I thought people would think I'm a freak for being a ninja," I said relieved.

"This school is different. You'll fit in the crowd. It's like an ordinary school but with warriors and ninjas." She smiled.

What a crazy girl…

"Yeah…wonder what it's like to at be that school," I said looking out the window.

"Weird things happen, but you'll get used to it. Well anyway, can we be friends? I'll show you the school on my free time."

"I think my grandfather can do that for me…"

"How can your…Wait! So your Mr. Takeda's granddaughter?" She asked surprised.

"Yup, that's me."

"Wow…he said you would be a ninja but I didn't know it was you. Hey, so you're a junior?"

"Yeah…" I said. I then ended up telling about my decision to come to Osaka High.

"I bet you thought 'so many choices'," Oichi chuckled.

"You are so right," I agreed.

We finally arrived at school. I looked out the window and saw the huge campus.

My grandpa owns this! You've got to be joking! He said it was a big campus…but he never said how big it actually was!

"Hey Kunoichi, are coming or what?" her hand was waving in my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yeah, yeah…"

But for some reason none of us moved yet. I'm guessing it was because a ton of people were talking…That they didn't know we were at school already.

The bus driver got up from his seat.

"Get out you rotten kids!" he screamed and we all ran out of the bus in fear.

"I think we need to get a new bus driver… So, you never told me how old you are," Oichi said.

"That's because you never asked, well, I'm seventeen, you?"

"I'm fourteen, so what's your locker number?" She asked. I gave her my locker number. She looked at it and read it out loud, "_241_…come on. I'll show you where your locker is."

I followed her to my locker, as people were staring at me. I ignored them and looked around the amazingly, big school. All the buildings were red and white and they were all two-story.

We got to my locker. I noticed all the lockers were red. I looked at my locker. It said _241_ and it had a post-it on it that said _Kunoichi_. And that moment I knew it was mine.

"I wonder whose locker this is?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, this is your locker. Now get your stuff ready because class starts in a few."

"Yeah, alright," I said.

"Let me see your schedule." Oichi said and I handed her my schedule. She looked at my schedule as she suddenly said, "Oh dang it…we only have three classes together."

"Which is…?"

"Art, Science, and gym," She said and right after she said that, the bell suddenly rang.

"I gotta go to class. I have math first. I'll see you at Art. I'm sorry if I have to leave you alone here, but if I'm late again, my math teacher is going to have my head." With that she went off to class.

I on the other hand, was still packing my things. I was leaning a little to fit my stuff in my locker, and then all the stuff fell out of my bag.

"Oh darn it…" I said angrily to myself. I started to pick up my stuff. Then I heard some other footsteps around me, but I didn't bother to look because of my stuff. I then saw a hand picking up my stuff. I looked up to see a really, really, really, really, really, cute guy in front of me. He had brown-blackish hair, and brown eyes. He had a red sweatband with six coins in the middle and he was wearing red.

"I think you need help," He said smiling.

Oh my god…I think my heart just skipped a beat. That only happened once in my life, with that boy in first grade.

"Yeah…thanks…" I said a little nervous. We soon finished picking up my stuff. "I'm sorry if I'm making you late," I apologized.

"No, it's alright…," he said, "But by the way, you look familiar…But I haven't seen you at school before…"

"It's because I'm new."

"Well, I'm Yukimura…"

Yukimura….hee, hee that's not Yukimura…some people have the same name, right? I was left speechless. What should I say?

"Ummm…what's your name?" He asked.

"……" I said nothing.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," I answered rather quickly. "Anyway, my name's Kunoichi."

Then he just looked at me. It was like he froze or something. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"HELLO!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry…I guess I kinda spaced out…Besides that, can I see your schedule?" He asked as I handed him my schedule.

"Wow…" He said amazed.

I stared at him confused, "What?"

"Most of your classes are with me…"

"Okay? That's so weird…" I said.

How could he be in almost every class with me? I mean, there's probably a million teenagers that go here...Hmmm...

Then I just remembered and said, "Hey, maybe we should get to class now before the teacher screams at us."

"No, only the bus driver does that, and Mr. Oda needs anger management. I'll tell you about the other teachers later. Let's just get to class."

We started to walk to class, and as we were walking I asked, "So what subject is first?"

"Literature and writing, Mr. Uesugi is the teacher."

"Oh…is he like…you know… Has a weird head?"

"You mean by retard, no, but he's sorta strict." He said as I nodded.

We finally got to class and everyone was staring at Yukimura and I…well…mostly me… See! This is why I hate being late. Everyone stares at you like it's so amazing that your late. It's just weird…

"Both of you are late, and by the looks of it, you must be the new student," said the teacher pointing to me. The teacher was dressed in white and his face was pale white.

Was he a ghost or something?

"Yeah, and Yukimura was just helping me with my stuff," I said.

"That does alright, just take your seats and I'll introduce you." We took our seats. "Now what is your name young lady?"

"It's Kunoichi…," I replied.

"Kunoichi, you mean Kunoichi Takeda," the teacher said a little shock.

"Huh?" everyone said confused.

"But isn't that Mr. Takeda's last name?" asked a student.

"Yes but everyone…this is Mr. Takeda's granddaughter. Remember that announcement that he made about his granddaughter? Well, this is her," Mr. Uesugi explained.

Then everyone started to talk about the subject.

"You're Mr. Takeda's granddaughter?" Yukimura asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled.

To get everyone's attention, Mr. Uesugi spoke, "Well, we should start class now." We started to have class, but about the whole class I had flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_First grade- _

"_So how long are you going to stay here, Yukimura?" I asked._

"_I really don't know…My father says we might move…You see, my father is on a business trip, so, I just don't know…"_

"_Oh..."I said tears forming in my eyes._

"_I'm really sorry…Please don't cry…We'll see each other again."_

"_It's alright… I know we'll see each other again!" I giggled as I wiped the tears in my eyes. Yukimura just smiled. _

_End of Flashback _

I then had other flashback on first grade.

_Flashback_

_We were graduating first grade, and my cousins and Haruka were playing tag around me. I was just watching. _

"_Come on Kunoichi, come play with us!" Haruka insisted._

_I smiled at her and shook my head._

"_Fine, tell us when you wanna play!" She said as she went back to go play tag. They continued to play, and then I saw Yukimura sit next to me._

"_Yukimura…are you coming to school next year?" I asked him._

"_I don't know…my father doesn't know yet…"_

"…_Well, if you don't, I hope I see you again…"_

"_You will see me again." He smiled. I smiled at him. He continued, "I'll make you a promise, and you'll make a promise."_

"_Ok, I'm listening…"I agreed._

"_I promise to you…that no one will ever hurt you again and somehow, I'll protect you…and…"_

"_And…?"_

"_And I promise…" he was struggling to say something. "To… be your friend forever and that some day we'll meet again…" _

_I smiled at him, "I promise…I'll be your friend forever…even when we are some place else…and don't worry Yukimura, we will meet again," I smiled._

_End of flashback._

That was the first boy I have ever had a crush on…And I still have a crush on him…and I won't ever like anyone else...I think...I wonder what he looks like now? Until someone stoops to his level, then he'd be the next one… But how could that be even possible?

The class went on forty-five minutes, and my first period ended. We were assigned a little homework. Thank you! I hate homework! A little homework is okay, but being loaded is too much. We started to pick up our things and head for the door. I was still getting things in order so I was still at my desk. People were walking out the door but I felt a presence still next to me. I looked to my right to still see Yukimura. He was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he said. We started to walk outside the classroom. "I don't have Art next but you do…So I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yeah… See ya," I said. With that he left to his next class.

Art was my next subject, and Oichi was in my class. I was looking at my schedule, heading for my locker. It read _2nd period- Art class…Mr. Imagawa…_ I got to my locker and put my some of my stuff away. I noticed a paper fall from my locker. I picked up the paper and looked at it. It was folded so I opened it. There was a little note before I unfolded it completely. It said:

_Dear Kunoichi,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't show you to your class but this is my map of the school. And if you wondering why I have a map…well…I get lost sometimes…and this is a big school! So don't say anything! Okay, I'll see you later._

_Yukimura_

I laughed a little and unfolded the note completely to see a full map of the school…and he wasn't kidding…

I finished packing my stuff and started to follow the map to my class. It said it was on the second floor so I went up the stairs. I went to my second class…Art. As I entered the class, I saw Oichi. She waved at me.

"Hey Kunoichi, over here!" She yelled. I sat next to her.

"So you're the new girl… I'm Masamune Date!" the boy behind Oichi said excitedly.

What a scary little boy… He was wearing green and he had short brown hair.

"Yeah…hi…" I said a little freaked out.

"Masamune, stop scaring her!" Oichi shouted.

"I wasn't scaring her, was I scaring you?" Masamune asked me.

And the answer I came up with was, "Yeah!"

"Well, I didn't know…" Masamune said disappointed.

"Don't mine him, he's just…like this sometimes…" Oichi tried to explain.

"Hey!" Masamune argued. Then the teacher walks into the room. He was wearing make up and white clothes, he looked-

"Is it me or does that guy look gay…" I whispered to Oichi and Masamune. They laughed quietly. The teacher's voice was so annoying. Masamune was covering his ears.

"Masamune, why are covering your ears?" Oichi asked.

"Because I can't take his voice anymore!" Masamune whispered loudly…loud enough for the teacher to hear him say something.

The teacher did hear him talk and said, "Mr. Date, did you say something?"

"No…continue talking…," Masamune struggled to say and the teacher began to talk again. "No matter how much I don't want you to," Masamune muttered under his breath. Oichi and I laughed quietly.

The bell soon rang and class ended. Mr. Imagawa gave us no homework. Yes! We started to head for the door.

"See ya Kunoichi," Oichi and Masamune said.

"Bye guys see you later," I said.

Were those two a couple? Because they sure would be a weird one…

I headed out of the classroom, went back to my locker, got my algebra book and headed to Math class. I read my schedule. _3rd period-Math class…Mr. Hashiba…_ Again I followed the map and math class was on the second floor. I got to class to see Yukimura. He smiled at me, and gestured to sit next to him. I sat next to him. Then suddenly, I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with black short hair but had a long pony tail. She was wearing a yellow, red, and white dress.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're sitting in my seat," said the girl. Her annoying voice rang in my head.

"Sorry, but nobody owns a seat."

"Yuki, can you tell this girl to sit somewhere else?" She told Yukimura. She tried to sound sweet but it only made it sound more annoying.**(Sorry Okuni Lovers!)** I made a gross out face. But that nickname was the nickname I gave the boy named Yukimura in first grade. He let me call him that, and I was the only one allowed to call him Yuki.

"Okuni, don't ever call me Yuki, and sit somewhere else, I let Kunoichi sit next to me." Yukimura said. I smiled at him.

"Hmph!" she went off to sit somewhere else.

"What a slut…," I said to him. **(Sorry Again!)**

"I agree…" Yukimura said annoyed.

The teacher soon came in the room. He had a mustache, and black hair. Plus he was wearing yellow clothes. He started to speak.

"Good morning class," he had an annoying squeaky voice that almost made the whole class laugh. I couldn't help but laugh a lot quietly.

Because of Mr. Hashiba's voice, it was hard to concentrate. And before I knew it, the class eventually ended, and Mr. Squeaky gave us Algebra homework. We got out of class. No! I hate Algebra homework! I knew we always had to show the work on how we did the problems… That's what I hated the most… Well, we started for the door again after we got everything in order.

"So what class do you have next?" Yukimura asked.

"History…you?"

"Me too…"

"How weird is it that we have almost all our classes together?"

"Really weird…"

"Well I need to go to my locker, see you at History." I said and waved at him, and he waved back. I got to my locker to see Oichi.

"Hey Kunoichi, what do you have next?" she asked.

"History, what class do you have next?" I asked as I got my History book.

"I have Literature and Writing…" She sighed, "Sometimes, Mr. Uesugi is so boring he could make you fall asleep." The bell soon rang.

"Oops sorry Oichi I gotta go to class," I said as I started to walk to class.

"Okay see you at Science." I heard Oichi say before I was out of earshot.

I started to walk to class. I looked at my schedule. _4th period-Social Studies…Mr. Tokugawa…_ I got to class with the map, and sat next to Yukimura. The teacher came in. He had black hair, and had a beard. He was wearing blue and white clothes.

"Ok class, today we should start the lesson now!"

_45 minutes later_. Mr. Tokugawa blabbed about History and I saw some people asleep. The bell rang and they jumped up surprise. I laughed a little to myself. We got our stuff and headed out of class

"I almost fell asleep in that class," I said stretching. Yukimura nodded.

"I have Science next…what about you?" I asked him.

"I have Science also…" Yukimura yawned.

"Okay, see you at Science." I said and walked off. I had a little break before class so I decided to use this break to see my grandpa. I went to the very front of the school because it was obviously where the office was. I went into the office, and saw the secretary.

"Yes, can I help you Miss?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Mr. Takeda," I said as politely as I could.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"What is this, the doctor's office? Besides, I don't think I need an appointment to see my own grandfather," I said a little annoyed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you must be Kunoichi. You can go right ahead and see your grandfather. I'm terrible sorry."

"It's alright." I said. I went into my grandpa's office. He was facing his computer typing something. I knocked on the door. He was stilling facing the computer typing.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you really that busy to pay any attention to me?" I asked sarcastically. He turned around to look at me.

"Oh my goodness Kunoichi, you have grown so much! I'm so glad you came to my school! And I'm so glad to see you again!" He said.

He hugged me tightly. "Grandpa…I…can't…breathe…" He let go of me.

"Sorry Kunoichi…"

"I'm glad to see you too, Grandpa!" I giggled.

"I haven't heard that laugh in a while!" he laughed, "So do you have any friends already?"

"Yup, I have three right now, but once my cousins and Haruka get here, it's seven." I said happily.

"That's good Kunoichi."

"Maybe this school isn't so bad after all." I smiled.

"That's really good to hear," my Grandpa said happily, "So who are your friends?"

"Ummm… Yukimura, Oichi, and Masamune are my friends."

"Interesting…"

"What?"

"Wasn't that boy you met in first grade named Yukimura? Remember it's the one you used to talk about all the time when you were little."

I blush slightly, "Hey! I did not!"

"Well, whether you deny it or not, you did talk about him the day you met him. And was his name Yukimura or not?"

"Yes, it was his name but that isn't him." I argued. The bell suddenly rang.

Whew saved by the bell!

"I gotta go Grandpa, see you later!" I said, hugged him and ran to my locker. I grabbed my Science book, and ran to class, and looked at my schedule. _5th period- Science… Mr. Oda…_ I followed the map as always and Science class was on the second floor. I arrived just in time at class to see Oichi sitting in front of Masamune, and Yukimura sitting beside him. I sat next to Oichi and in front of Yukimura. I was panting.

"Kunoichi, are you alright?" Oichi asked.

"Yeah…I just had to run to class…," I said still panting a little.

"Okay…anyway this is-" Masamune started but I cut him off.

"I already met him Masamune. His name is Yukimura," I said.

"Where was I when this happened?" Oichi asked.

"Well after you left Oichi, I was still getting my stuff ready. My stuff suddenly fell out of my bag and Yukimura came and helped me with my stuff. So we were both late for class," I explained. Yukimura smiled at me.

"Yukimura! Late for class! Ha! That has never happen before!" Masamune chuckled.

"In case you're wondering Kunoichi, Masamune and I met Yukimura when we were in sixth grade while Yukimura was in eighth," Oichi explained.

"Oh…I see…" I said.

"Hmmm…" Masamune and Oichi said. It looked like they were in deep thought.

"What?" Yukimura and I asked. They kept smiling at us with their creepy smiles.

"Okay, you guys can stop because it's really creepy," I said freaked out. They laugh a little. I looked at Yukimura. He was confused as much as me. Then the teacher came in the room.

"Class!" The teacher shouted. Everyone jumped at the screaming. The teacher had black hair and it was in a bun. He had a mustache and a small goatee. He was also wearing black, and looked so evil!

"AHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"Do we have to do this every time I come in the room?" Mr. Oda asked and then sighed. We were staring in horror, and then I looked at Oichi who wasn't.

"Oichi, aren't you scared?" I asked her.

"No…I have to see that face everyday… He's my brother."

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Yeah…I agree…," Oichi said and sighed.

"Young lady, do not scream in this class…well only if it's necessary…," Mr. Oda told me.

"Yeah…" I gulped, "Sure…"

"Brother, don't scare her, she's new and my friend," Oichi argued.

"I see, so you must be Kunoichi, and my little sister's friend. Then I might see you at my house, because you are." I started to scoot back, with eyes filled with fright. Then I accidentally hit Yukimura's desk.

"Sorry!" I apologized. He just smiled at me weakly. I guess he was still scared of the evil brother in the front of the room.

"Brother, I said don't scare her!" Oichi said.

"I wasn't, I was just saying, because I was thinking you were going to invite her to our house."

"If you're gonna scare her, I'm moving out." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Oichi, I'm not, last time I scared Masamune, when you invited him over, you hit me with your kendama and I was left unconscious."

"I'll do it again…only if I have to…" she had an evil glare.

"Fine…But we have to start class now…" Mr. Oda finally declared. Class went on forever because of his evil face. Everyone looked at him, except Oichi, with horror for the whole class. The bell soon rang and we were given no homework. Class ended and we ran out of class.

"I'm so glad that's over," Masamune said with relief.

"Yeah, me too…" I sighed.

"So what are we doing next?" Yukimura asked. We all looked at our schedules.

"Lunch," all of us said in unison. We went to the cafeteria, and got in line to get our food.

"So what class do you guys have next? Oichi and I have gym," I said.

"Us too," Masamune said.

We then took food from the cafeteria. I got udon soup, Oichi got tempura, Masamune got teriyaki chicken, and Yukimura got sushi. We sat at a table and started to eat.

"I can't believe my Grandpa owns this school…they have great food here!" I said.

"M et oo!" Masamune said with a mouth full of food. He was chewing down faster than a chipmunk.

I put a disgusted face on. "What?" I asked.

Masamune swallowed his food, and you could hear the swallowing. Oichi covered her ears, so she couldn't hear it, and uncovered her ears when he was done.

"I said me too! I can't believe your grandpa owns this school! You're like an heiress!" Masamune said. I rolled my eyes. He started to chew down his food again.

"Masamune, that's disgusting!" Oichi shouted.

"I can't help it! This food is just so….GOOODDD!" We were just staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Weirdo…" Oichi replied angrily.

"Say whatever you want, because I don't care!" Masamune said as if he were a little kid. We rolled our eyes.

"Sooo… Kunoichi…did you find anyone cute today?" Oichi asked.

What!

I immediately blushed slightly, but enough to tell I was. I heard Oichi laughing. "No!" I yelled quickly. Maybe a little too quickly…

"Looks like somebody not telling us the truth!" Masamune teased.

"Annoying little brat…" I said to him and glared, "I don't alright! And Oichi let me tell you something." I started to whisper to her, "Oichi, I have only liked one boy in my entire life… And I don't think I'll like another."

"Fine, fine…" she was still smiling. I stared at her confused.

"Hey Oichi, when did you and Masamune meet?" I asked.

"In fourth grade, the teacher made us sit next to each other, and he was annoying and funny, so on so forth," Oichi said.

We eventually finished eating. The bell rang and we went to gym. I looked at my schedule. _6th period-Gym…Mr. Honda…_ We got to the gym to see people in the gym already and a large muscular man that, by the looks of it, seems to be the teacher, plus he was wearing blue. Then a guy wearing gray came running towards us. He seems to be a senior.

"So Yukimura, ready for another day of gym?" the guy asked.

"Yes, I am brother," Yukimura said.

"You guys are brothers?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Nobuyuki Sanada," he looked at me, "You look familiar…"

I ignored what he said. "So your last name is Sanada…," I said to Yukimura. "Nice…" I nodded my head.

Yukimura Sanada? Yukimura Sanada? It can't be—nah! He did also have an older brother…

"Nobuyuki!" a girl yelled from across the gym.

"Well, I gotta go. Ina's calling me," Nobuyuki said and went off to this Ina girl.

"Who's Ina?" I asked.

"My brother's girlfriend," Yukimura answered.

"You mean the girl that he's standing by?" I asked pointing to the older couple.

"Yes, and her dad is the teacher."

"I bet she gets free A's." Masamune said frustrated.

"Are you just saying that because you don't get good grades?" Oichi asked teasingly.

"No…" Masamune said a little ashamed.

The teacher began to speak, he had a deep voice. "Class, I'm going to make you run only seven laps in this gym."

The gym was huge…believe me on this. We started to run laps. I was ahead of the class…because I'm a ninja of course. I finished my laps quickly while everyone else was still running. I sat my butt down on the slippery floor, and watched everyone run. I was panting a little. Everyone was slow…but that was my point of view.

Everyone finally finished.

"Now I want you to do some stretches." Mr. Honda said.

Oichi came over to me. She was panting. "How…do…ninjas…run…so…fast…?" she asked in between her panting.

"Easy! We just bend our knees and run!" I giggled.

"But that would hurt!" she whined.

"I got used to it," I replied.

We then started to stretch. I did two back flips, and landed. Something then taps my shoulder and I turned around to see Okuni.

"Oh you again," I said annoyed.

"Yes, me…Now I came here for a reason," Okuni said with a bossy attitude.

"Fine, go on talking…," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Ok, let's get this straight. Stay away from Yuki. He's mine and only mine!"

I gave her an annoyed look and chuckled. "Then how come he told you to sit somewhere else in Math class. And I'm like someone else. But just to tell you…if you ever force Yukimura to like you, I won't hesitant to kill you…Okay!" I smiled happily.

She gave me a death glare and said, "Yuki, will never like you! He'll like someone like me!"

I gave her a gross out face. "Whatever…And remember my warning…leave my friend alone!" I smiled and did four back flip, and landed.

Oichi came to me. I'm guessing she saw…"Kunoichi was Okuni annoying you?" Oichi asked. Yup, she did.

"Uhhh…yeah, but it's no big deal…" I looked at Yukimura who was practicing martial arts.

When will I ever meet him again…why did he have to move…? But I moved here…He was the first of all people that were nice to me…He promised we'll see each other again… but I had this crush on him ever since first grade…I think I've been waiting for him too long, but maybe I can wait a little loner… My goal is to find him… What if he doesn't remember me? What if-

"Kunoichi!!!" Oichi and Masamune screamed. Everyone in the gym stop to what they were doing.

"Huh?" I said and looked at them confused.

"FINALLY!!!" they screamed again.

"What?" I asked confused but getting irritated because of the screaming.

"We've been calling you for the last a hundred minutes! What took you so long to answer?" Masamune asked annoyed.

"Ummm…"

"You look kinda space out." Oichi said.

"Yeah…," I agreed.

"Ok, girls, today we are doing volleyball. Boys, today we are going to run around the field, and do some exercises. But first, I have to watch the girls. Boys, you can watch the girls practice, but NO DROOLING!" Mr. Honda shouted. All of the girls went onto the court.

"Ok, do all of you know how to play?" Mr. Honda asked. We all just nod. Mr. Honda continued, "Ok, get on your own teams!" We got into two teams with six each.

"Ok, let the game begin!" Mr. Honda said once we got into groups.

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! And yes, there will be a part two! And those whose favorite character is Okuni...Sorry about that... I never really like her. Okuni was my cousin's favorite character though, so she's okay. Sorry again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews Mizuki San and Blaze 909! This chapter starts out by the girls playing volleyball. There is also a slight crossover with Dead or Alive 4: Hayate and Ayane. If any of you played DOA before, then you know what characters I'm talking about. So here's Chapter 3: High School Part 2! **

Chapter 3: High School Part 2

"Ok, let the game begin!" Mr. Honda said once we got into groups. Okuni served first. She served over hand, and it went over the net.

Amazingly… But I'm wondering how do you play volleyball wearing a very long dress?

"I got it!" Oichi yelled. She hit the ball. The setter got it and hit it in the air for someone to spike it.

"I got it!" I shouted as I spiked the ball over the net and scored one for the team!

"Yay!" Oichi screamed with joy. It was Oichi's turn to serve.

"Go Oichi!" I cheered. She served over hand, and it got over the net.

"Mine!" Okuni said. Okuni bumped the ball in the air for someone to get it.

"Mine!" Ina yelled. She spiked the ball over the net, and Oichi got it. She hit it over the net and scored.

"Yay, go Oichi!" I cheered and giggled. Oichi was jumping up and down, clapping her hands in joy.

The score was now 2-0. Oichi served the ball, and Ina hit it.

"I got it!" Ina shouted. I hit the ball. Oichi got it, and hit it over the net.

"Mine!" Okuni said and she hit it over the net and one girl tried to get it but missed.

"Beat that ninja girl!" Okuni taunted.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Okay!" I said happily. She gave me an annoyed face, but I just smiled.

Ina served over hand, and got it over. A girl got the ball and I got it.

"I got it!" I shouted and hit it over the net. The other team didn't score.

"Still three to one Okuni," I taunted.

"Hmph! We'll win!" Okuni said annoyed.

"Okay, girls we only have five minutes to do this!" The teacher said.

"Kunoichi, you can do it!" Oichi cheered. I calmed myself down, and served it over.

"Mine!" Okuni got it.

"I got it!" Oichi hit it over the net.

"Mine!" Ina spiked it.

"I got it!" I hit it over.

"Mine!" Okuni bumped it over.

"I got it!" Oichi and I said then we jumped and blocked the ball and scored.

Mr. Honda blew the whistle. Game over! "Okay girls, Ina, I'm sorry but your teams loses by three points." Mr. Honda said.

"That's okay, did I do well father?" Ina asked.

"Yes, of course. Now boys, nobody drooled did they?" Mr. Honda asked as he looks at them sitting on the bleachers.

"No!" all the boys said quickly. Ewww…I'm thinking some of them did…

"Now all the boys outside, girls you can watch if you want. Just sit on the benches," Mr. Honda said. We were heading outside.

Oichi was walking beside me. "That was a good game, huh?" Oichi said.

"Yeah, and we won! High-five!" I said happily and we high-five each other. "Yup, and Geez, is Okuni always that annoying?" I asked quite annoyed.

"More than you know!" Oichi screamed.

"Okay, I think I get it," I said.

We got outside and all the girls sat on the benches. The boys went onto the field.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Oichi said smirking. I nodded smirking with her.

"Okay boys, I want you to run five laps around this field, now go!" Mr. Honda said as he blew the whistle. The boys started to run laps.

Okuni sighed, "Look at Yuki run…" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Ina sighed, "I'm glad my father let me go out with Nobuyuki…"

"Weirdoes…" I murmured.

"I agree!" Oichi said laughing.

"Hey, I am not! You'd be like this if your in L.O.V.E." Ina said.

"Why do you spell it?" Oichi asked annoyed.

"Because like her, I'm in L.O.V.E," Okuni said looking onto the field. I could tell that she was drooling over Yukimura. Then both Ina and Okuni sighed.

"I don't think I'll be like you guys though," I stated.

"Well, some people are like this. People have their own way of expressing feelings for whoever they like," Ina said. I looked at Ina and she was smiling at me…wait…is that a smirk? I turned to look at the field.

Oichi and I rolled our eyes. "Okuni has no life," I said.

"What! I so do! But my life can't be complete without Yuki…" Okuni said.

"Exactly, see, he's not even yours, so you have no life!" I said happily. Oichi laughed.

Okuni gave me an annoyed look, but Oichi and I looked onto the field. By now, the boys were already finished running. They were panting heavily.

"Okay, now do pushups until I tell you to stop," Mr. Honda commanded. They started to do pushups.

Ten minutes later they were still doing pushups, and the boys were super tired. Each time they would do a pushup, it would be like in slow motion. I sorta felt sorry for them. Out in the hot sun right after lunch and doing pushups…pretty sad…

"Just a few more boys," Mr. Honda said.

"What! We practically did a hundred!" Masamune whined lazily.

"Just a little more," the teacher said. They did about only six pushups more, "Okay now we're done," Mr. Honda finally said.

All the boys dropped onto the ground and sighed with pain. "Ugh…" they all said tiredly.

"I don't think my arms are going to work…," Masamune complained.

"I'll let you rest there for a while…" Mr. Honda said as he walked back into the gym.

"Come on Oichi, let's go help Yukimura and Masamune," I giggled. She giggled and nodded. We hopped off the bench and went over to them. They were just lying on the field, closing their eyes. I laughed.

"Ugh…why do you laugh at pain….?" Masamune asked annoyed.

"Because it's funny, now get up! Gym ends in a few minutes," Oichi giggled.

"No…I'm too lazy and tired…," Masamune said.

"Lazy bum…" I muttered.

"Thank you…," Masamune said as he lifted his hand to his head.

I looked at Yukimura. He was just lying there, and it looked like he was sleeping. I kicked his leg to make sure he wasn't.

"Mmmm…" was all he could say. I laughed. He opened his eyes, and smiled at me. It felt like l knew him for a long time with each time I talked to him or each time he smiled at me. Okay… I think he's been smiling at me for a while now.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone…," He replied.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head to the side.

"Someone really special…" he said as he started to stare at the sky. I just looked at him still confused. Then the bell rang.

"Okay, come on lazy people! Get up already before we miss our nest class! Wait, what is our next class?" Oichi asked.

I looked at my schedule. _7th period-Theater…Mrs. Noh or Mrs. Oda…_ Mrs. Oda? "Ummm…we have theater." I said.

"Oh great…" Oichi said frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there…Now Kunoichi you drag Yukimura, and I'll drag Masamune." Oichi said and started to drag Masamune. "Dang Masamune your heavy," Oichi whined.

"Ugh…I'm too tired to answer…" Masamune whined.

I started to drag Yukimura but he got up and was limping. "Need help?" I asked teasingly.

"That would be nice," He said. He put his arm over my shoulder and I helped him walk.

Poor Oichi had to drag Masamune…but then again, Masamune's the one being dragged…

"Ow!" Masamune yelled in pain.

"What?" I asked.

"Oichi dragged me over a rock!"

"Sorry, I don't really know where I'm going!" Oichi said. Oichi was dragging Masamune backwards so she really didn't know where she was going… Then why is she leading us when she has no freaking idea where to go?

I looked at Yukimura and asked, "Why is she leading us then?"

"Ummm… I don't know actually… Why don't we lead?" Yukimura asked.

"That's more like it."

"Come on…" Yukimura said as we began to lead… Well, Yukimura was actually the one leading.

We got to the theater. Yukimura and I opened the door for Oichi and Masamune. Once they were inside, Masamune got up, and Oichi helped Masamune to the seats in the front. Yukimura and I walked into the theater and sat by Masamune and Oichi. Everyone was busy talking.

"Brother!" I heard someone yell. Yukimura looked back and I did the same. It was Yukimura's older brother, Nobuyuki. He does look familiar too… I don't know, maybe I'm just hallucinating.

"What do you want, Nobuyuki?" Yukimura asked.

"Just wondering if we could sit next to you guys," Nobuyuki said as Ina stepped out from behind him.

"Fine…" Yukimura replied as they sat next to Yukimura.

I looked over to them and said, "I didn't know they are in our class?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Yukimura looked at them also.

"It's like you want us to leave," Ina said teasingly.

Everyone was still busy talking and stopped until someone appeared from the stage.

"Good day class," A woman said on the stage. She was wearing a purple dress and had black hair, but I think she put too much make up on. Plus she looked kinda evil like Mr. Oda.

"AHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"Oh my goodness, I don't look as scary as Mr. Oda, do I?" She asked the class. The class did nothing.

"That's my sister-in-law…" Oichi said to me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Enough with the screaming," Mrs. Oda said. We all just kept quiet, "Okay now, where you are sitting now is where you will be sitting for the meantime… Unless I move you of course," Mrs. Oda said.

Then Okuni came up to me, "I was going to sit there!" she said.

"Sorry Miss Bossy, but Kunoichi was here first," Oichi declared.

"I'm not letting a little brat like you tell ME what to do!" Okuni crossed her arms. Oichi, who was getting angry, hit her arm with her kendama.

"Ouch! Hey you little-," Okuni turned to Oichi in anger. Then Masamune hit her on the leg with his wooden sword.

"Ouch! Why you little-," Okuni turned to Masamune in anger.

"Okuni sit down already," Mrs. Oda commanded.

"Yes, Mrs. Oda…" Okuni sighed in defeated and went to sit behind us with these two guys. One was wearing gray and had short brown hair. The other had huge blond hair and was wearing red. I turned to face the front again but someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy, who was wearing gray, say to me-

"Hey, have I seen you at school before?" he asked.

"No…I'm new…," I said not wanting to talk to him.

"Well, do you want me to show you around school sometime?" He asked slyly.

Ewww…this guy looks drunk. I gave him a disgusted look and didn't answer him.

"So am I going to get an answer?" he asked.

Then Yukimura turned around. "Leave her alone, Magoichi," Yukimura said.

"What do you want, Sanada? I'm asking her not you. Besides, you just want her for yourself," the guy named Magoichi said.

"No, I don't…and I know you Magoichi, don't ever hurt her!" Yukimura whispered a bit loudly.

"_I promise that no one will ever hurt you again…" _Yukimura's childish voice echoed in my head. Yukimura, my friend from first grade, promised that. He did promise that but he never said how to keep that promise to me…but for some weird reason that promise has always been keep.

I turned around to look at the teacher.

"Oh come on Sanada, what am I going to do to her? So what's your answer Miss?"

It didn't take that long to come up with an answer because I hissed, "No…"

"What! You're actually saying _no_ to me! Do you know who I am?" Magoichi asked shock.

"Yeah, he's the ladies' man," the guy with blond hair said.

"Keiji's right, no one has ever said _no_ to me!" Magoichi argued.

Wow…he sure takes rejection real bad…that's pretty sad…

Masamune and Oichi turned around. "Guess that record's broken!" Masamune taunted. Oichi nodded slowly smiling.

Then an angry Magoichi stood up and had on a rifle in his hand. "Do you want to repeat your answer, Miss?"

Holy…crap…

Yukimura stood up. "Magoichi…I said…don't ever hurt her, don't even threaten her…If you do, I'll kill you…," He said while he gave Magoichi a death glare.

"Mr. Saika, Mr. Sanada, take your seats now!" Mrs. Oda shouted.

"Yes Mrs. Oda!" They said in unison. They both sat down. I looked at Yukimura. He was just looking straight. I looked pass him and saw Nobuyuki and Ina smirking at Yukimura. I knew they had a bunch of ideas forming in their heads. I looked towards the front again.

I started to think about what happened…It was pretty funny so I started to laugh quietly.

Oichi looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" Oichi asked.

"That was funny…" I chuckled.

"Are you kidding? You almost got killed and you think that's funny!" Masamune yelled at me.

"Mr. Date, quite down!" Mrs. Oda yelled.

"Yes…," he gulped, "Ma'am…."

"Now I was saying…We are going to have a play called Essence of Love…"

"Oh man, is this going to be a play with mushy stuff?!" Masamune asked as he whined.

"No Mr. Date, but it is filled with romance, and humor, loyalty, family, and friendship."

"So it does have mushy stuff…Ewww!" Masamune said and he whined like a little kid.

Oichi and I laughed. "But I agree with Masamune, I don't like mushy stuff because I'm still fourteen. HELLO fourteen!" Oichi argued.

"That is alright Oichi. I can arrange a part for you without the mushy stuff. And you too, Masamune." The teacher said.

"Thanks Noh!" Oichi said happily and clapped her hands.

Mrs. Oda just nodded and continued, "Okay now class, and let me tell you about the play…It's about two people, which meet each other one day through the friendship of their friends. Once they meet, they slowly start to have feelings towards each other and they eventually fall in love but they don't tell each other…yet…Their friends and family think they might be a couple one day, but enemies find out about it and use it as bait… The two people eventually find out that they love each other and so on so forth. Well, that was a little summary but you children will have to read about the play with this book," Mrs. Oda said as she picked up a stack of books. Mrs. Oda got off the stage and started to pass the books.

There was silence for a moment, but not until Masamune jumped in of course. "So who are the two people?" he asked.

"I'll just tell you the main characters…The two lovers… one is a male samurai named Yukihiro and another is female ninja named Kunika. Yukihiro's best friend is a male samurai named Masaharu. Kunika's best friend is a samurai girl named Orimi," Mrs. Oda explained.

"Cool, so who can I be, Noh?" Oichi asked.

"You can be Orimi, Oichi," Mrs. Oda replied.

"Yes! I'm one of the main characters!" Oichi cheered.

"What about me, Mrs. Oda?" Masamune asked.

"You can be Masaharu, Masamune, but don't mess up. And if anyone messes up, I'll replace you."

"Yes! I'm one of the main characters also!" Masamune cheered.

"Oh Mrs. Oda, can I please be Kunika?" Okuni pleaded.

"Hmmm…" The teacher was looking around the theater.

"So?" Okuni asked curiously.

"I think Kunoichi should play Kunika…," Mrs. Oda suggested.

Huh? Why me?

"What! Why?" Okuni whined.

"Kunika's a ninja, and Kunoichi's a ninja…it's a perfect match," Mrs. Oda simply said.

"But I thought your suppose to audition, Mrs. Oda!" Okuni argued.

"I do it a different way. If I chose right, then the person stays. If I chose wrong…then the person changes parts. Do you have a problem with that, Okuni?" Mrs. Oda asked her.

She gulped, "No, it's not a problem…"

"Good," Mrs. Oda said satisfied.

"Yay Kunoichi's my best friend in real life, and she's my best friend in a play!" Oichi cheered. Okuni pouted.

All I could do was smile, but I was super scared on who she was going to pick to play Yukihiro.

"Mrs. Oda, may I be Yukihiro?" Magoichi asked politely.

"Kiss up!" Masamune said annoyed.

"Hmmm…" Mrs. Oda looked around the theater again.

"Are you going to pick me?" Magoichi asked.

I rolled my eyes. If she truly picked Magoichi, I'll let Okuni have my part…

"Oichi, I'm so scary on who she's gonna pick…" I whispered to her.

"Don't worry Kunoichi, my sis-in-law knows what she's doing…," Oichi smirked.

I looked at Oichi suspiciously but at the same time I was worried.

"Yukimura, you will play Yukihiro." She finally said.

Whoa… It felt like my heart was doing flips.

"Man! How come I couldn't be Yukihiro?" Magoichi complained.

"Because Yukimura looks perfect for the part," Mrs. Oda said. Magoichi pouted.

I looked at Yukimura and he looked at me. "I guess I'm doing the part with you." I said.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Here are your scripts, you four. I want you to look at it on stage. Now go on," Mrs. Oda ordered.

Oichi, Masamune, Yukimura, and I went on stage. I sat on the edge, kicking my feet while reading. I was just browsing though the pages and then I saw…IT!

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed causing everyone to look at me and make Oichi, Masamune, and Yukimura jumped in shock.

"Miss Takeda! Quite down," Mrs. Oda said.

She has been telling a ton of people today to shut up… I almost feel sorry for her… But she's a teacher so it was her fault of becoming one. That's the job of becoming one…to teach kids, and make them shut up when they can't stop talking or won't behave.

"What!" Masamune yelled.

Mrs. Oda sighed, "Oh I give up…"

"L-Look…o-on…," I said stuttering.

"What!" Oichi yelled.

"Students stop yelling! I'm still giving out parts," Mrs. Oda complained.

"Sorry Noh! So Kunoichi what were you saying?" Oichi asked.

"L-Look…o-on…o-on…p-page…fi-fifteen…," I said stuttering again. I was just staring out to space. Oichi sat beside me and turn to page fifteen. She suddenly burst out laughing and everyone was looking at her.

"M-Masamune, come h-here ha, ha, ha!" Oichi said as she laughed. Masamune walked over but was still standing. "Look on page fifteen," Oichi said trying to hold in her laughter.

Masamune went to page fifteen. He fell back and burst out laughing. "Ha, ha, ha t-this play i-is going to b-be good!" Masamune laughed.

For me, I didn't think it was so funny… like I said, I only wanted to have one crush…Yukimura, well if I'm talking about Yukimura from first grade, I'll just say Little Yukimura… But I can't help but wonder… what if he never came and helped me? I could've got hurt more if he hadn't showed up…

Yukimura came over confused and asked me, "Why are they laughing?" I was still staring out to space. "Kunoichi, are you alright?" Yukimura asked getting a bit concerned.

"Y-Yukimura, look o-on page fi-fifteen ha, ha, ha!" Masamune laughed. Yukimura went to page fifteen, and he dropped his script.

Oichi and Masamune finally stopped laughing to look at us, "Yukimura, Kunoichi, you guys okay?" they both asked.

I smacked myself, "Yeah…yeah…I'm okay…" I said not unsure.

"Yukimura, are you okay?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Yukimura said as he picked up his script.

"I can't believe you guys have to do the _K_ thing! This play is going to be so funny!" Masamune chuckled. I gave him a death glare. Then Masamune backed away. Masamune and Yukimura went away and started to look over their script again.

"Kunoichi, do you want to come over to my house today? I promise my brother and sis-in-law won't scare you." Oichi asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm going home with my grandpa today…maybe tomorrow…"

"Oh okay…So are you doing anything after school?"

"Ummm…yeah, I'm taking Ninjitsu…"

"Okay, can I watch you practice?"

"Sure…"

"Yay!" Oichi said happily, but then she calm down and looked at me, "Okay Kunoichi, what's up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look kinda spaced out again…are you okay?"

"It's nothing…"

"Something's wrong…are you okay?" She asked again.

"No, I'm not…"

"Then tell Dr. Oichi what's wrong."

"Oichi…," I was about to protest until the bell rings.

Whew! Saved by the bell again!

"Okay everyone I want you to look over your parts tonight and we'll start practicing tomorrow," Mrs. Oda tells us. The class starts heading outside.

Well, school's over…Yay!

I grabbed my stuff and walked outside the theater and went to my locker. I got all my stuff and closed my locker.

I noticed Oichi running towards me. "Kunoichi, tell me now," she whispered to me.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine…"

I told her the whole story while walking to my grandpa's office.

"That's such a cute story! Hey! Maybe Little Yukimura is Yukimura."

"I doubt it…"

"Hey, you never know…let's ask Masamune to ask Yukimura."

"Good idea! When can you talk to Masamune?"

"Right now, I have a cell. I'll call him now," Oichi said as she dialed his number on her cell, and started talking to Masamune over the phone.

"Hey Masamune, I need you to do me a favor."

"Then stop dropping your wooden swords and listen to me!"

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"You can't, why?"

"You're going to Yukimura's martial arts practice." Oichi smirked.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye." She hung up her cell, and put it away.

"We're watching martial arts today," was all she said. We got to my grandpa's office.

"Ummm…grandpa, are you there?" I knocked.

"Yes…is that you, Kunoichi?" my grandpa asked.

"Yeah…"

"Come on in!" my grandpa laughed.

We went inside my grandpa's office and I looked at Oichi, "Grandpa, this is my friend Oichi."

"Oh yes, Mr. Oda's sister," my grandpa said.

"Yup, that's me," Oichi said.

"Well, Kunoichi, how was school today?" my grandpa asked.

"Great! Ummm…uh-oh…"

"What?"

"I forgot to sign up for Ninjitsu!" I said as I started to panic.

"Don't panic, Kunoichi, I already sign you up for Ninjitsu, now go to practice before you're late," my grandpa informed me.

"Okay Grandpa, see you," I said as I grabbed Oichi's hand and pulled her to the Ninjitsu practice building area.

We got to a big building with a sign saying on the door _Ninjitsu Practice. _We opened the door and enter the building. There was a bunch of ninjas and all of them were doing flips. I saw two people doing nothing. The man had red-brownish hair was wearing white, and he looked like he was in his late twenties. The woman had lavender hair, was wearing light purple-pinkish clothes and she looked like the same age.

"Hello, you must be Miss Takeda," The young lady said.

"Yeah, and you must be the teachers," I said pointing to them.

"Yeah, I'm Ayane and this is Hayate!" she said.

"Cool, so what do we do first?"

"Just stretch, first," Hayate said. I nodded.

As Oichi went to sit on a bench, I began to stretch. Then I started to do two back flips and landed. I turned around to see Yukimura leaning against the wall, with Hayate, and he was looking at me. When he noticed I was looking at him, he smiled. I walked over to him and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"It seems as if you don't want me here," he teased. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "I'm here because Hayate's my cousin." **(Okay, yeah, I made Hayate Yukimura's cousin.)**

Whoa! My teacher is Yukimura's cousin!

I turned to look at Oichi. I saw Oichi talking to Masamune. I bet she's talking to him about the plan.

"Oh…so he's going to take you home?" I asked him.

"Yeah…And I see you're here because you're taking Ninjitsu."

"Yup, well I gotta go back to stretching, buh-bye!" I said.

I did four back flips and sighed. He's sooo cute…He's sooo sweet…and today with Magoichi… I landed…He protected me…and he's one of my first friends here…Oh god…what do I do? I sighed again. I have to stop sighing... that's just not me...

"Thinking about him?" Oichi interrupted my thoughts.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yukimura…"

"Depends on which you're talking about…" I looked over at Yukimura. He was still talking to Hayate at the moment. Then somebody tapped my shoulder.

I wonder how many times people tapped my shoulder today…

I turned around and saw Ayane, "Yeah Ms. Ayane."

"Ewww, don't call me Ms. Ayane. It makes me feel old! You can just call me Ayane." She smiled, "what were you looking at?" and then she smirked.

I looked at her confused, "Nothing…why?"

"Are you sure you weren't checking out Yukimura?" she whispered in my ear.

"WHAT!" I screamed and everyone jumped in shock. And the ninjas that were about to do a flip fell on their backs... Uhhh…Ouch?

"Kunoichi, I wonder how many times you have screamed today…," Masamune paused, "Oh wait…twenty!" he complained.

"You counted?" I asked.

"Of course…NOT, that's stupid!"

"Well he's right about that," Oichi agreed. I laughed. I looked at Ayane and she looked at me and smirked.

I don't think I like that smile…

"So do you or not?" she asked.

"Uhhh…," was all I could say. I already knew what she was talking about. I just…didn't want to say anything.

She laughed, "I take that as a yes!"

"No, no, ewww…I don't like Yukimura." At least I didn't want to admit it.

"Alright…" she walked away, but looked back at me and smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow. She laughs and walked away.

Okay, I do have a crush on Yukimura…but I don't want anyone to know! It would all equal to one thing…embarrassment…that one annoying word. Damn that word…why did they have to create it?

"Class, please start to practice whatever ninjitsu moves you know." Hayate said, "I want to know what knowledge you have of it."

We started to do whatever. Since I was born, I was trained to become a ninja to follow in my grandma's footsteps, but it was my choice. That's why I knew almost everything. I just loved to come and learn a bit more on Ninjitsu. I looked over to Oichi and Masamune and an idea formed in my head. I started heading toward Oichi and Masamune still doing my offense moves.

"Uhhh…Oichi…Kunoichi, isn't going to kill us, right?" Masamune gulped.

"Uhhh…Yeah, I mean who would help her with the plan." Oichi was scared. I pulled out my daggers.

Of course I wasn't going to kill them. I just wanted to scare the pants off them.

"AHHHHH!" they started to scream. I laughed, and ran towards them in an attack stance.

I was about to pretend to strike but stopped right at their necks. A sweat dropped from their heads. Then they started to cry.

"Please, I'm too young to die!" Masamune pleaded.

"I thought I was your friend!" Oichi pleaded with him.

I laughed more. They actually bought it!

"Hee, hee babies…I got ya, didn't I?" I giggled.

They gulped and said, "You wanted to scare us?" they both asked.

"What do you think? I did it for fun? Wait…," I paused, "I did!" I laughed.

"Ugh! We'll get you!" Masamune threatened.

"Don't you get it? I'm a ninja," I smirked as I disappeared from their sight and then they looked around to see where I went. I was really behind them. I tapped their shoulders and they turned around slowly. They jumped a little when they saw me.

I giggled. "So Masamune, you know everything?" I asked him about the plan.

"Yup, and I agree with Oichi…I think Yukimura is Yukimura…I mean when I met him, he told me about this girl he met long ago…I mean it seemed that he really wanted to see her again and he sighed after he told me," Masamune said.

Yukimura's not Little Yukimura…I think…

"That doesn't mean he's Yukimura! Anyway, did he say what the girl's name was?" I asked.

"Actually no, I asked him but he didn't respond."

"Masamune, I think you should at least ask him again. I mean, it'll be like playing match maker!" Oichi said happily. Huh?

Masamune gave her a scared face, "Uhhh…Oichi…you're scaring me…"

"Deal with it! Besides, it will be fun! Just watch!"

"I'll do it…but only if we get to do any funny things we come up with."

"Deal!" Oichi declared. I started at them. They were shaking their hands to confirm the deal, and then stopped.

"But anyway Kunoichi…" Masamune started, "Do you like Yukimura?"

"Ewww…No!" I said quickly.

"Are you sure? Then why are you making us do this little task?"

"I'm just trying to find a…lost friend." I lied.

Okay, I do like Yukimura…like I said earlier…I don't want to tell anyone.

"Right!"

"I said I don't!" I protested.

Masamune then started to laugh, I looked at him confused. "Yeah, I know…I just wanted to annoy you!" he said as he started to laugh more. I gave him a death glare, and got out my daggers. "No, I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" he pleaded.

"That's better!" I said satisfied as I put my daggers away.

"Class, come here! I want you to learn some of the moves I'm about to show you," Hayate said.

"Gotta go guys, buh-bye!" I said. And with that, I disappeared and reappeared next to Ayane. She smiled at me.

Hayate started to show us some move where you punch both arms to send pain up the opponent's arms. And another where you low kick and send them flying back and fall on their backs, and that's where you point whatever weapons you had.

"Now, I want you to do those moves together." It wasn't hard for me because I already knew how to do those moves. I already finished, and watched the others still trying to perfect it. But then I saw some other guy finish as well. He looked like he was a senior and I have never seen him before. He looked the dark type probably…I hate guys like that.

"Good job Kunoichi Takeda and Hanzo Hattori," Hayate said.

That last name seems familiar… I think my grandma told me once about it. She always hated that name and when I was younger, I hated that name also. I don't know why? My grandma never told me why she hated it…Maybe something bad happened in her past that had the last name of Hattori in it? I don't know?

Hanzo disappear and reappeared a few feet anyway from me. I just looked at him. "You're Mr. Takeda's granddaughter? Hmph! You are born a ninja but never act like one…," he said.

That moment I hated him, and I knew he was a threat to me.

"At least I'm not as dark as you Mr. Hanzo! Now get away from me!" I told him.

"Darkness will consume you…," He said very gloomy. I just glared at him. He was just standing there.

Idiot…

Then I notice Yukimura walking over to us. "Something a problem, Hanzo?" he asked.

"You will never understand Sanada, this may be a ninja but will never be a complete ninja…darkness will consume her and she will never return…," Hanzo said.

I shot so many death glares at him. What's his problem?

"Hanzo, she's a ninja. Just because her emotions are real doesn't mean she's not," Yukimura said. Hanzo glared at him and disappeared. I just smiled at Yukimura and he returned the smile.

"Thanks…," was all I could say. He just nodded. I sighed. What! I thought I wouldn't sigh anymore!

Practice eventually ended.

"Good work everyone, you can rest now and we'll see you tomorrow," Hayate said. I was just packing away some things until another tapped on my shoulder happened. I turned around to see Ayane.

"Hi Ayane…," I said. She just burst out laughing. I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing…," She chuckled. I finished packing, and sat next to Oichi, who was sitting next to Masamune. Ayane followed me, and sat beside me.

"You're staying, huh?" she smirked.

"Uhhh…yeah, why?" I asked.

"You do know that the martial art class is next."

"Yeah, I know…," I replied like it was no big deal. Ayane raised an eyebrow. I'm guess it was a big deal…I knew that she was thinking about something. "What?" I asked…Even though I knew.

"Nothing…Ummm…I'm gonna go to Hayate," she said as she went off to Hayate.

I turned to Oichi. "So what's the plan anyway?" I asked.

"Well Masamune is going to talk to Yukimura before his practices," Oichi explained.

My stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. Okay, I was a little nervous about this plan.

Masamune got up from his seat and walked over to Yukimura. I looked at Oichi with concern.

"Don't worry Kunoichi, Masamune knows what he's doing," Oichi said. I gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Okay, maybe he doesn't know what he's doing…," She started to get worried. I rolled my eyes, and then closed my eyes. I was listening closely to what they would be saying.

"What's up Yukimura?" Masamune asked.

"Nothing, but I'm about to start practice…what do you want Masamune?"

"What? Why are you accusing me of doing something? I didn't do anything!" He yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked at Oichi as she heard Masamune scream. "Idiot…he's messing up everything!" Oichi told me. I closed my eyes again.

"Masamune, I was just asking you what you wanted," Yukimura said.

"Oh…I knew that…I was just trying to freak you out…," Masamune hesitated.

"Right…"

"Well anyway, about that girl you told me about when you were in first grade…"

"Get to the point already…"

"Oh yeah, ummm…what was her name?"

"Why?"

"Just asking…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm just… curious…"

"You just said that and why?"

"Stop asking why!"

"Why?"

"Ugh! Stop it! Stop it! Don't you see this questioning thing is tearing me apart?!" Masamune shouted.

"Ugh…I'm going to make him unconscious once he gets back…" I heard Oichi say.

"Fine…just shut up and I'll tell you…," Yukimura said very annoyed.

"Fine…wait a minute…hey!"

"I just said shut up…"

"Right…so what exactly was her name?"

"Ummm…"

"Go on…"

"….."

"I said go on!"

"Well…"

**Well here was Chapter 3! Thank you for reading! Review Please! I'll try to update soon! Happy New Year Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, it's still Kunoichi's POV, but later in the chapter it's normal POV. And well, the title of this chapter says it all. I hope all of you enjoy reading. **

Chapter 3: Sleepover

"Well…" Masamune said urging for him to go on.

"Well…" Yukimura said.

"Well..." Masamune said again while nodding.

"Kun…," Yukimura started but was cut off by Masamune.

"Kunoichi?" Masamune asked. Yukimura nodded.

What!? How?! Huh?! But-But-But-

I opened my eyes in shock, "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. Yukimura, Masamune, and Oichi look at me. I looked at Masamune and he was pretending to slice his throat with his finger… Meaning I shouldn't have done that. I just nodded confused. Yukimura continued to look at me confused, but then turned to Masamune who was smiling suspiciously.

"Masamune, why did Kunoichi scream?" Yukimura asked getting suspicious by the second.

"Huh? What? Did you say something? I'm sorry but can you repeat it?" Masamune said quickly.

"Yeah, why did-," again Yukimura was cut off.

"So…did you really like her?" Masamune asked. Yukimura was taken back but still nodded.

"Do you think Kunoichi is Kunoichi?" Masamune asked.

"I don't know?" Yukimura replied not sure.

"Do you wanna go ask her?"

"No…," Yukimura said disappointed.

"WHY NOT?!" Masamune shouted.

"Masamune, be quite, I don't want Kunoichi to hear, and it's because I'm not even sure that's her…"

"Imbecile … it is…" I heard Masamune murmured to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Yukimura looked at Hayate who was nodding to acknowledge that class was about to start, "Masamune, practice is about to start, you should be going now."

"Fine! If you didn't want me here, you could've just said so!" Masamune crossed his arms.

"Masamune, I'm just about to start practice. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh yeah…I forgot… See ya Yukimura," Masamune said stupidly. He came back rubbing the back of his head and said, "Well, yup that's Yukimura!"

"Yeah, I heard it all." I said annoyed and rolled my eyes. "Well, Oichi and I gotta go. See ya Masamune," I said as Oichi and I got up. He just waved.

We were about to walk out of the building until something grabbed my arm, "Whoa!" I said as I was pulled back. I turned around to see Yukimura holding my arm.

"What? You're just leaving without saying goodbye?" Yukimura asked disappointed and pouted.

I rolled my eyes and said, trying to act motherly, "I'm sorry Yukimura, but I have to go now. So I'll see you later, okay? I'm sure Mr. Hayate will bring you home."

He smiled, let go of my arm, and crossed his arms, "Okay, bye Mother."

I waved and smiled, "Bye Yukimura, you be good now okay?"

Yukimura chuckled and nodded, "Yes Mommy." I laughed as we walked outside the building.

"I bet Yukimura likes you…" Oichi whispered.

I really don't know why she's whispering… No one's even here.

I just looked at her annoyed, "Whatever…" Oichi just keep laughing quietly. We were walking back to my grandpa's office.

"Do you think Masamune is going crazy?" I asked.

"Maybe…I thought he was always like that?" Oichi asked.

"No, I mean he wasn't like that earlier today, and at the practice thing he was screaming."

"Eh, maybe he is getting crazy…" Oichi snickered.

We got to my grandpa's office. "Ready to go Kunoichi?" my grandpa asked.

I paused and asked pleadingly, "Yup, but can Oichi come with us? PLEASE! You know where she lives, right?"

"Of course…but we would have to ask her brother…"

"Oichi can call him!" I said happily. Oichi took out her cell and dialed his number. She waited a while for an answer and started to talk.

"What took you so long?!" She exclaimed.

"Ewww…Never mind…"

"Yeah brother?"

"This is Oichi, you retard!"

"Stop whatever you're doing and talk to me!"

"Can Mr. Takeda bring me home?"

"I can?"

"Yay!" she squealed in joy as she hung up her phone.

"He said yes!" she squealed again.

"Okay girls, come on and let's get to the car," my grandpa said as we started to walk out of the office.

We were walking to the teachers' parking lot that was three stories. We got to the car, it was a Toyota. My grandpa unlocked the car and we got inside. The seats were tan leather, and there was a navigation system in the front. There were five seats and there were TVs in the front and the back. In the front, there was a button where you have to press and the small TV would come out. In the back, the TV is just hanging from the roof.

"Whoa! Nice car, Mr. Takeda!" Oichi said excitedly.

"Thank you, Oichi," my grandpa replied. "Buckle up, girls, I'm starting the car," my grandpa said as he started the car. We did what we were told and my grandpa started to drive.

"Yay, I can't believe I'm going home with you! I wish I could go to your house though!" Oichi said.

"Oichi, you can come another day but not today."

"Why?" Oichi asked.

"Because I just moved here and we still have things to unpack."

"Sooo…I can go tomorrow?"

"I don't know…But I'll ask my mom!" I said happily.

"Awesome! So anyway, we should plan another plan!"

"What! With Masamune going to make it suspicious, it will work out just perfectly just like today!" I said sarcastically.

"What's this plan are you talking about?" my grandpa asked. Oichi and I looked at each other.

"Uhhh…it's a project for school! Yeah a project," Oichi said. My grandpa looked at us in the rear view mirror and was like 'okay?'

"Alright…whatever you say girls…"

"Hey Mr. Takeda, did you know Kunoichi has one of the parts for the main characters for the play were doing? It's called…Essence of Love…," Oichi said.

"It sounds like a mushy play," my grandpa snickered.

"Yeah that's what Masamune said!"

"So what kind of part is it, Kunoichi?"

"Uhhh...," I said. What if my grandpa knows what the play is about? Has he read the book before?

"Yeah, go on and tell him!" Oichi said teasingly.

"Hmmm…."

"Go on!"

"Ummm…"

"Oh my goodness, just tell him already!" Oichi said very irritated.

"Oichi shut up! Fine I'll tell you! I got one of the lovers part, happy?" I said frustrated.

"Who's the other love?" my grandpa asked. Why did he have to ask that question?

"Yukimura…"

"Oooooo!" Oichi said. I punched her arm. "Ouch…that really hurt…" she whined.

"I see…," my grandpa said amused.

"Don't get any ideas grandpa! We are just friends!" I told him.

"That's what she thinks!" Oichi said using her thumb to point at me with a huge smile.

"Oichi, don't make me punch you again!" I was getting my fist ready.

"Ahhhhh, Okay I'll be good…I think…"

"What part do you play Oichi?" my grandpa asked her.

"I play Orimi, Kunika's best friend!"

"So Kunoichi's Kunika...heh, your names are so similiar...and your name too, Oichi. So you're one of the main characters too?"

"Yup, oh and guess what Kunoichi and Yukimura have to do?"

"What is that?"

My eyes widen as she was continuing. "They have to Ki-." And by instinct, I covered Oichi mouth and she was mumbling her words.

"Uhhh…she means we have to kick Masamune because he did a naughty thing, right Oichi?" I winked at her.

"Uhhh…yeah they do, it's humor also!" Oichi nodded.

"Alright," my grandpa said slowly. Before we realized it, we got to Oichi's house.

"Thanks Mr. Takeda, bye Kun- I mean Kunika!" Oichi teased.

"Oichi shut it!" I yelled.

"Ha, ha bye!" She got out of the car but stopped and looked back at me, "I forgot to ask you, but can I have you cell and house number?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. I got some paper from one of the slots, a pen from my grandpa and I started to write down my numbers. I handed it to Oichi.

"Thanks Kunika, I gotta go bye," Oichi said as she was about to close the door.

I sighed annoyed, "Oichi shut up!" She laughed and closed the car door. We wait until she was inside her house and drove away.

"So Kunoichi, how was school today?" my grandpa asked.

"Interesting…But thanks so much Grandpa! I love this school! How come I didn't come here earlier?" I asked.

"Because you were afraid that it might be like some of the others."

"Oh yeah," I said. We soon got to my house. My grandpa drove to the driveway and turn off the engine.

"Come on Grandpa! Let's go see Mom and Dad now," I said as we got out of the car. We walked to the door and I unlocked it. I opened the door and we went inside the house.

"Kunoichi, you're back! How was school?" my mom asked.

"It was great Mom," I smiled.

"And Uncle Shingen, I haven't since you in such a long time! It's so good to see you!"

"Yes and also you," my grandpa replied to my mom. I walked inside the kitchen and went to the dinner table. There was tempura on my placemat. I sat down and started to chow down. I finished eating and went up stairs. I went to my magenta walled room and lied on my purple and pink bed. Suddenly the phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hi Kunoichi!"_ it was Oichi.

"Hi Oichi!"

"_Masamune, say hi also!"_

"_Why do I have to be in this girly conversation?" Masamune complained._

"Masamune's here?"

"_Yup, and I called you because I was bored." Oichi said. _I grabbed my bag and took out my homework.

"I'm just doing homework," I said.

"_I hope you guys don't talk about nails and clothes and boys and the mall and shopping and-."_

"Masamune, I think we get it!" I yelled.

"Kunoichi, be quiet!" My mom yelled from downstairs. My mom heard me.

"Yeah Mom," I responded.

"_We also have to start practicing for our lines tomorrow," Oichi said._

"_We do? Oh man, I have to look it up!" Masamune panicked._ I could hear pages turning over the phone.

"Masamune, I think you shouldn't turn the pages too hard or else it will-." I heard a tearing sound. "Rip…"

"_Well, why didn't you say so?" Masamune said quite annoyed. _

"Ugh…Weirdo…"

"_By the way, Masamune, tell Kunoichi of our brilliant plan!" Oichi said confidently. _

"_Oh yeah, I thought about a plan for you and Yukimura." Masamune said._

"What now, you gonna get nervous and say things at random?"

"_Hey that's an insult! Anyway, I'm thinking your running in the hallway and you 'accidentally' bump into him."_

"Isn't that kinda old?"

"_Well how about tomorrow at the theater?"_

"But with everyone looking?"

"_No imbecile!"_

"Look who's talking."

"_Okay I'm ignoring that. When everyone's out of class, since theater's our last subject, we just wait for everyone to leave. And you 'accidentally' bump into him."_

"I'm not doing that!"

"_Why? I thought it would be funny, if you don't want to do it, then Oichi and I could just push you into Yukimura…well then, do you wanna do it the easy way by just telling him that you're Kunoichi?"_

"Hard way please!"

"_Okay, well just play it cool."_

"I will if you never say cool again."

"_I think he won't say it for a while!" Oichi said threateningly. _

"I doubt this plan is going to let Yukimura know it's me."

"_Just play it-."_

"_Masamune you don't want to be unconscious, right?" Oichi asked._

"_No! I don't want to go to sleep!" Masamune pleaded._

"You guys I need to do my homework, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. Buh- bye,"

I said and hang up the phone. "That was the weirdest conversation in my entire life…" I said to myself. I soon finished my homework. I pick it the Essence of Love book and started to read. I was really just scanning through the pages just to get a clear idea to what the play was really going to be about. I started to remember what happened today.

"I wonder why Mrs. Oda picked me to be Kunika?" I asked myself. Then I remembered what Oichi told me before Mrs. Oda picked Yukimura to be Yukihiro.

"_Don't worry Kunoichi, my sis-in-law knows what she's doing," she said and smirked. _

"It was her! This is a plan!" I whispered loudly to myself. I sighed very frustrated. "I knew they were planning something behind my back…" I continued to scan through the book and read an interesting part out loud.

"As dawn broke, the young ninja went out of her room and went to the peaceful garden…that's what she thought… 'Get her' she heard someone yell. Three ninjas dressed in black appeared surrounding her and all had daggers with their firm grip in hand. She wondered how they knew that she was Yonezawa. They started to attack her but she disappeared into the shadows of the trees nearby. 'Where is she? Find her!' yelled one of the ninjas. They started to search for the female ninja until they heard someone, 'Kunika, where are you?' To Kunika happiness, it was Yukihiro. The three ninjas looked at each other as one of them spoke quietly, 'we'll have to retreat for now…' and with that they disappeared. Kunika sighed with relief and came out of the shadows. Yukihiro saw her and walked up to her. He said softly, 'Where were you? I checked in your room if you were awake yet, but you were not there.' Kunika just laughed softly before answering, 'Oh Yukihiro, stop being paranoid, I'm just out here to get a fresh breath of air.' Yukihiro smiled weakly, 'I guess I was being paranoid… I just don't want you to get hurt-'." I stopped reading from there. I felt a presence. I looked up to see my mom in the doorway, and I think she was listening to me the whole time.

"I didn't know you read?" my mom asked.

"Mom, I don't…its just homework."

"Well, I came up here to tell you to go to sleep but I stopped to see you reading."

"Well, I'm almost done with my homework. Once I'm done, I'll go to bed, okay?"

"Alright Kunoichi, good night," my mom said.

"Night Mom," I responded. She left my room.

I began to look over my script to just get some memory into my head, and once I memorized it enough, I put all my homework on the floor next to my bed. I glanced at the clock and it read _10:23 p.m. _I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I was finished, I hopped onto my bed, set my alarm, and went to sleep

_**Morning came.**_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"No…not again…" I said angrily.

BEEP, BEEP, BEPP

"Ugh…" I groaned. I grabbed my clock and threw it at the wall. I sighed.

My mom came into the room again. "Kunoichi, get up!" my mom yelled. That caused me to jump out of bed and land on the carpet face down.

"Okay…Ow…," I mumbled. I got ready for school. I took a shower, ate breakfast, packed my stuff and I was ready to go. I got into the car because my grandpa was already ready and he was the one who was going to drive me to school. And we were off. I was still tired and so I yawned.

"Kunoichi, you are not tired, are you?" my grandpa asked concerned.

"I am kinda…," I replied tiredly.

"Then I think you should rest, we'll be there in a while," my grandpa told me as my eyes started to drop close as I just fell asleep.

**A while later**

"Kunoichi, wake up," I heard my grandpa say. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw we were at the teachers' parking lot, meaning we arrived at school. "Kunoichi, let's get to the school buildings now," my grandpa told me. I nodded and got my backpack. I got out of the car and I went to my locker, got my Literature and Writing book and went to class.

Nothing really happened in Literature and Writing so I'll skip that. But I went to art, Oichi was sitting in her usual spot and I sat next to her. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around. To my surprise, Yukimura was behind me.

"Yukimura, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't have Art second period?" I asked surprised.

"The teacher was absent, so Mr. Takeda let my class have second period free," Yukimura explained.

"But why would you come to our class?"

"I just wanted to have my class with my friends," Yukimura smiled. Mr. Imagawa came in the room.

"Okay class, today we will be painting like professional Japanese artists." He said with his girly voice. Masamune began listening to his iPod.

"Masamune, he's done talking." Oichi said. Masamune was just closing his eyes and nodding his head up and down trying to follow the rhythm of the music he was listening to.

"Masamune, he's done talking!" Oichi yelled. Masamune again didn't hear her. Then Oichi hit him on the head. He took out his head set.

"Ouch! What do you want? I don't want to hear him talk." Masamune said.

"Stupid, he was done talking six minutes ago."

"Oh…and no one told me?" Masamune asked. We just rolled our eyes. "So what did he tell us?"

"He said we will be painting like professional Japanese artists," Yukimura answered. Mr. Imagawa passed out the paint brushes and the paper and we started to paint.

"So anyone like my painting?" Masamune showed us his painting. It looked like it was made by a preschooler!

"Uhhh…yeah…" I snickered.

"Yeah… It's really pretty…" Oichi was quietly laughing.

"I knew I could do!" He said proudly, "Yeah and I remembered my cousin showed me this book and about a red train saying 'I think I can, I think I can'. I just remember that and I knew I could draw well."

Okay, I can't hold it any longer! I burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked. Oichi started laughing with me. "What?" Masamune asked again confused.

"Uhhh…Masamune…I hate to break it to you, but your drawing looks like crap…" Yukimura simply said.

"What? And I thought it was pretty!" Masamune pouted. I laughed some more.

"You know that line was from the _Little Engine That Could_, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know…," Masamune said still disappointed. The bell rang. Nothing really happened in Math, except we were laughing at Mr. Hashiba's voice the whole time. And nothing really happened in History because Mr. Tokugawa is very strict and makes us keep quiet. Science was next. I got to class.

"Man, school's being tiresome…" I said.

"Yeah, I know…" Oichi agreed.

"I almost fell asleep in Mr. Tokugawa's class…" I yawned. Mr. Oda came in the room.

"AHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this screaming…" he said. "Oh and were doing chemistry today."

"Yay!" everyone cheered. We got to chemistry tubes and science goggles and went back to our seats. Mr. Oda gave us the chemicals.

"Okay, class I want you to make a certain chemical…" he started. We started to pour in some chemicals in the tube. Then all of a sudden Masamune pours something bluish and then blows up the tube container. Ash flew to our faces. I wiped the ash off my eyes and mouth and started to laugh.

"He blew up the tube!" I giggled.

"Yeah!" Oichi giggled. Yukimura even laughed and then Masamune.

"Masamune, I didn't want you to blow something up!" Mr. Oda yelled. Masamune stopped laughing and looked scared.

"Brother, what did I say about scaring people!" Oichi shouted.

"No, I don't want to be unconscious!"

"Fine, then stop, besides you can buy a new one."

"But that one was my favorite and it cost four hundred dollars."

"Whoa…okay, you're a mad science teacher," Oichi said a little freaked out by her brother. The bell suddenly rang. Lunch was the same so we got to gym. And there was Okuni...I don't know why she has it bad for me… Oh wait…Yukimura…

"Okay class, today we are playing dodge ball." Mr. Honda said, "Girls on one side, boys on the other."

"But this isn't fair!" one girl said. Well, the boys were stronger than us… but that didn't mean anything. We are all warriors and ninjas, so it's equal.

We got into our positions on the court. "Okay, get ready and…Throw!" Mr. Honda said as he blew the whistle to start the game. We started to throw. The boys threw all the balls at the same time. Okuni got hit.

"…I got out…" she said and got off the court and sat on the bleachers. Then the game went on and many people were out. Only four remained. Oh and I wonder who the people were? Hmmm…there was me, Yukimura, Oichi and Masamune. Yukimura was just standing there as if he wanted me to hit him. I gave him a confuse face but he just nodded. I threw the ball at him and he was out.

"Yukimura, why the heck did you do that on purpose?" Masamune asked angrily.

"You'll see Masamune," Yukimura smirked.

Hee, hee...Ummm... Yukimura kinda looks...hot... when he smiles a lot... A-hem!

And now only one person left on the boys team…Masamune. I looked at Oichi. She had an evil smile.

"Uh-oh…" Masamune said, "Yukimura…you are so gonna pay…"

"You ready Kunoichi?" Oichi asked.

"Yup, I'm ready." I threw the ball and it hit Masamune's side. Then Oichi threw the ball and it hit Masamune's head.

"Okay, the girls win!" Mr. Honda said and blew the whistle to acknowledge that the game was over.

"Yay!" all the girls cheered. The bell rang. Oichi and Masamune were smiling those creepy smiles. I just rolled my eyes. We went to the theater. We all sat in our seats while Mrs. Oda was waiting for us to quiet down.

Once it was quiet enough, she spoke. "Kunoichi, Yukimura, Masamune, Oichi, I want you to do a little rehearsing and don't worry, you'll be able to read your script when practicing." Mrs. Oda said. Me, Yukimura, Oichi and Masamune went onto the stage. I was looking over my part. Then there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Oichi. She started to whisper something in my ear.

"So are you ready for the plan?" she asked.

"No…this plan is stupid…"

"Besides that point, I can go to your house today right?"

"Ummm…sorry, but no…My Mom said we are still unloading."

"Can I sleepover at your house sometime?"

"I don't know? Don't you need permission?"

"Oh yeah…" She looked at Mrs. Oda, "Hey Noh, can I sleepover at Kunoichi's house anytime I want?"

"Yes, just let me know when you're sleeping over and I'll tell your brother," Mrs. Oda replied.

"Okay!" Oichi looked at me, "Yay, I can sleepover whenever I want!" I smiled.

A little while later Mrs. Oda spoke, "Okay, you kids ready to rehearse?" she asked.

"Yup!" we said.

"Okay act one, scene one!" Mrs. Oda said. I sat on a bench and sighed. **(This is going to be in a play format) **The narrator comes to speak, which is just another student.

Narrator: "This scene is taking place in Hirosaki, Japan 1578. A ninja girl, about the age of nineteen, named Kunika sits on a bench…her thoughts are happy but sad thoughts…She is normally a happy girl but today isn't such her day. She looks out onto the field thinking where to go…Orimi comes to her."

"Narrator, the intro will be done on your part. You will memorize just the intro because you will tell the audience alone on stage while the curtains are closed. The rest of your lines you will be able to read off your script because you will be at the sides looking at the play as it continues. There will be a little patio where you could use to read from of. When we present this, you will be narrating the whole thing, even till the very end of the play, alright?" Mrs. Oda said. The narrator nodded. "Okay girls, continue the play."

Oichi came and sat next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

Orimi: "What are you so cranky about, Miss Cranky?" she asked.

Narrator: "Orimi is Kunika's best friend ever since her childhood. She is about the age of fifteen. She is also a happy girl just trying to fix her friend's mood."

Kunika: "Nothing Orimi…being a ninja is sometimes fun and boring and nothing in between…

I interrupted myself, "Wait a minute! Mrs. Oda that's not true! I love being a ninja!"

"Kunoichi, just go on with the play!" she responded. I nodded.

Orimi: "Don't be silly, tomorrow I'm visiting my friend from Yonezawa. You still haven't decided whether you are coming with me or not."

Kunika: "I don't know…maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Orimi: "PLEASE! Trust me, he doesn't bite."

Kunika: "That would be disgusting if he bit me anyway."

Orimi: "I know, but please! Your father even said you could go."

Kunika: "I know, I'll think about it one more time. You just start packing."

Orimi: "Fine, fine but come to me before I'm done packing, so I can help you pack."

Kunika: "But I haven't decided yet if I'm going."

Orimi: "I know," she walks away.

"That was perfect girls! Now act one, scene two!" Mrs. Oda says.

Narrator: "Orimi's packing her stuff and Kunika comes to her."

I go to Oichi.

Kunika: "Orimi, I decided I'm coming with you."

Orimi: "Yay! Now what changed your mind?"

Kunika: "Ummm…It would just be boring if you were not here."

Narrator: "Now what she said was a lie…"

Orimi: "You're always like that Kunika, now come on, pack!"

I grabbed a bag and started to fill it with clothes. We finished packing the clothes. The clothes were really just some worn out clothes. I really wasn't going to wear it.

Orimi: "Now…Maybe we should start fixing your hair…"

Kunika: "What! What are you talking about? Aren't we just visiting your friend?"

Orimi: "Oh yeah…come on!"

We took our bags and ran back stage.

"Okay, Masamune, get ready because you're going to be in this scene." Mrs. Oda said.

"You got it!" Masamune said.

The curtain people closed the curtains and the stage crew started to put up props like the table and fake food. They also changed the background scene into a traditional Japanese dining room. Once they were done, Oichi and I ran back onto the stage holding our bags. Masamune and some other students were sitting around a table, pretending to be talking and eating. Then Masamune waved to us.

Orimi: "Hi Masaharu, this is my friend Kunika. You know the one I've always been talking about." She winked.

I looked at her 'pretending' to be confused. 'Orimi' just smiles.

Masaharu: "Yes, I know…Thank you for coming you two, just leave your bags down there and the soldiers will bring it to your rooms. Later, they will show your rooms and you can unpack. By the way, my friend is coming here too. He will arrive soon. Now take a seat."

Orimi: "That's nice…," she paused. We got to the table and sat down. "Anyway…oh, nice table, its wood is so amazing! Where did you get it?" she said with enthusiasm.

Masaharu: "Oh, we have great trees here."

Orimi: "Yeah, it's very detailed."

Masaharu: "Yeah, like the lines from the wood is perfect."

Orimi: "Yeah and it also-."

Kunika: "A-hem, I'm sorry for interrupting your wonderful talk about wood, but can I eat something? I'm getting hungry…"

Masaharu: "Oh yeah, but let's wait for my friend first. I told you he will be here so-."

A student dressed as a soldier came.

Soldier: "Lord Masaharu, Lord Yukihiro is here."

Masaharu: "Well bring him in!"

The 'soldier' moved aside, and Yukimura was standing there. I was pretending to be eating and not look at Yukimura.

Orimi: "Kunika, were not supposed to eat yet."

I was still pretending to be eating.

Orimi: "Kunika, I said were not supposed to eat yet." She started to yell, "Kunika, were not supposed to eat yet!"

I turned my attention to Oichi.

Kunika: "Did you say something Orimi?"

Orimi: "Ugh…"

Masaharu: "Hi Yukihiro, this is my friend Orimi," he started, "and this is Orimi's friend, Kunika."

Orimi: "Hello!" She waved at 'Yukihiro' and looked at me.

Yukihiro: "Warm greetings," he said politely.

Kunika: I waved and said, "Hi…"

'Yukihiro' came closer to me, and held out his hand.

Yukihiro: "Nice to meet you," he said.

I shook his hand, and looking over at Masamune and Oichi. They were smiling…those…those…creepy smiles again…

Masaharu: "Okay now that we met each other, let's eat!" he yelled. We started to pretend eating. Then there was an awkward silence.

Masaharu: "So…Yukihiro…do you have a girlfriend?"

Yukihiro: "No Masaharu…for the thousandth time. Why do you always ask that question?"

Masaharu: "Just a curiosity…And the fact that every girl practically asked you to marry them but you denied all of them."

Yukihiro: He rolled his eyes.

Orimi: "Do you have a boyfriend Kunika?"

Kunika: "No Orimi, for the millionth time, why do you keep asking me?"

Orimi: "Just a curiosity…And the fact that all the guys are at their feet when they see you and you ignore them."

Kunika: I rolled my eyes.

"And…cut! Good job boys and girls! Tomorrow we will be rehearsing more of act one again until Friday." Mrs. Oda said. School ended. I got off stage, grabbed my backpack, and headed up the stage again. I started packing my things.

"Kunoichi!" Masamune and Oichi yelled.

"Uh-oh…" I mumble.

"Oh yes!" they both said as they heard me. Then they came up to me and push me into Yukimura.

**Normal POV**

Kunoichi bumped into Yukimura and they both fell onto the ground with Kunoichi on top of him.

"I am sooo sorry!" she apologized.

"It's alright, it was an accident."

"No, more like done by little brats…" she murmured to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No…"

**Masamune and Oichi-**

"This is good! We should do something like this on the weekends to make it more fun!" Masamune said.

"Yeah…like a sleepover, how about a sleepover at Kunoichi's house?" Oichi said.

"You guys aren't going to talk about-."

"No, we're not going to talk about boys, our nails, the mall, shopping, our hair, clothes, or any girly things, happy?"

"Yup!"

**Kunoichi and Yukimura-**

Yukimura helped Kunoichi up. They were just staring at each other until-

"Hey Kunoichi," Oichi said.

"Yukimura, Oichi, and I are sleeping over at your house." Masamune said.

Yukimura looked at Masamune confused, "What? When did I say that?"

Kunoichi looked at them confused, "I didn't agree to this!"

"Too bad, it's already been decided so were sleeping over!" Oichi stated.

"Alright…," I sighed in defeat. "When's the sleepover?"

"Friday, we all go home with you," Masamune informed.

"Fine…"

**_Friday… after school... _(Okay, I had to skip rest of the week of school because it would be too boring… So on with the story.)**

The four young teenagers were walking to the building of the cafeteria, where they all agreed to meet. They just got their stuff from their lockers and were almost there. The three warriors brought their luggage to school this morning and left it in the office, but they picked it up before they went to their lockers. All of them met up and Masamune was the first to speak.

"Okay, Kunoichi, time for your sleepover," Masamune said.

"Ugh…I know…" Kunoichi moaned.

Shingen Takeda, the principal and Kunoichi's grandpa, was walking to them. "Hey Mr. Takeda, are we ready to go?" Oichi asked.

Shingen nodded, "Yes, just follow me to the car." Shingen started to walk to the teachers' parking lot with the teenagers following. Once they got there, they loaded their stuff in the trunk. Shingen then signaled them to enter the car. All of them sat on the back seat, so here's the order: Masamune, Oichi, Kunoichi, and Yukimura. Plus they were squished. Shingen started the car and drove off.

"Oichi, move your elbow!" Masamune yelled.

"Not until you move your arm!" Oichi yelled.

"Oichi, move your leg!" Kunoichi yelled.

"I can't, Masamune's in the way!" Oichi responded.

"Hey!" Masamune yelled.

"Kunoichi, your arm's on my lap," Yukimura said calmly.

"I sorry…I can't really move…_OICHI_ is in the way!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Hey!" Oichi yelled.

"Can you children please stop yelling? I'm trying to drive here!" Shingen yelled.

"Sorry Grandpa!" Kunoichi said. The whole time they were squished. They finally made it to the house. Shingen gets out of the car and opens the door of Yukimura. Then they all come falling out on top of each other. Here's the order: Poor Yukimura was on the bottom, then on top of him was Kunoichi, then on top of her was Oichi, then on top of her was Masamune.

"Ha, ha, ha now maybe one of you should have listened to me!" Shingen laughed.

"Yeah…I think one of us should've sat in the front…" Kunoichi said.

Masamune got up. "Ouch! That hurt…I need to stretch…" Masamune started to stretch. Oichi got up and punch Masamune's right arm.

"What was that for?" Masamune asked as he stared to rub it.

"My left arm hurts like heck because you fell on me!"

"It's not my fault! _ONE_ of us should have sat in the front!"

Kunoichi got up. She started to rub her head. "Ow…my head hurts…Grandpa, maybe you shouldn't have done that…" she said.

Yukimura got up. He was rubbing his arm. "Maybe…" he said.

"Now stop blaming me…one of you should have sat in the front. Now come in the house." Shingen said. Oichi, Masamune, and Yukimura then finally got a look of the house.

"Whoa…," they said in unison.

Kunoichi and Shingen looked at them confused. "What?" they asked in unison.

"This is where you live?" Oichi said amazed.

"Yeah, why is it such a big deal?" Kunoichi asked.

"You have to be joking!" Masamune yelled.

Kunoichi just rolled her eyes.

The house wasn't an ordinary house… It was the biggest mansion they have ever seen. The three young teenagers started to look around them and notice they were in a gated community filled with mansions, but Kunoichi's house was the biggest mansion. The mansions were also on a high hill. There was a giant gate guarding her large property. She had a long cemented drive way with practically a garden along the sides. Her front yard was covered with greenery. Beautiful flowers like you've never since. Purple lilies going into bloom, red roses filled with delight, yellow daises showing off the sun's color, and many other flowers. When you looked at this, it put a smile on everyone's face in the community. They looked back at the very large house. It looked like it had four floors…really big four floors. They looked to their left and saw a cemented drive way going to the back or something and it was connected to the long drive way.

"Are you coming or what?" Kunoichi asked. The three turned back their attention to the young ninja. They noticed that their principal already went inside the house.

"Yes, lead the way," Yukimura said. Kunoichi nodded but stopped.

"Don't you guys need to get your luggage?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah…," Oichi remembered. The three took their luggage out of the back of the car. They grabbed their luggage and she led them into the house. Again they were astonished.

"Whoa!" Oichi screamed and she heard her echo. The floor was made out of pearl and on the way to the kitchen, the floor was wooden. The house had a ton of space.

"Kunoichi…this house is…big…," Yukimura said as if in a trance. Kunoichi just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…I can't believe you live here! By the way… where do we sleep?" Masamune asked.

"Upstairs in the guest bedrooms," Kunoichi said. Masamune and Oichi picked up their luggage and started to walk upstairs. Yukimura and Kunoichi followed them. Both Masamune and Oichi stopped which caused Kunoichi and Yukimura to stop.

"Why did you guys stop?" Kunoichi asked.

"We don't know where we are going…" Masamune answered. Kunoichi went ahead if them and started to lead them upstairs. They walked two stairs up which was the third floor and then Kunoichi turned right and started to walk down the hallway. Kunoichi opened the door and they entered a room with one king size bed, three dressers, a desk, one 40 inch flat screen, a closet, a bathroom, and the carpet was beige. The walls were white and the roof was tan. The bed sheets were pink and white. In the bathroom, the floor and sink were made out of pearl. The room had a ton of space.

"Whoa…this room is big…" Masamune said amazed.

"Yeah…how come you never told me how big your house is…?" Oichi said dazed.

"Oh brother…once you guys are done day-dreaming, tell me." Kunoichi said annoyed.

_5 minutes later…_

"Are you done yet?" Kunoichi was tapping her feet impatiently.

"Hold on…" Masamune and Oichi said at the same time. Then Kunoichi smacked their heads and then they rubbed it.

"Hey! That hurt! Okay, we'll stop day-dreaming!" Oichi said.

"I don't want to…" Masamune whined. Kunoichi smacked him again. "Okay, okay, I'll stop day-dreaming!" Masamune gave up. Kunoichi smiled satisfied.

"This is Oichi's room. Now Oichi, give me your bags." Kunoichi said. She gave her bags to Kunoichi. Kunoichi put it down next to the bed.

"Okay Oichi, you can stay here and look around your room if you want, but if you want to come, I'm going to show Masamune and Yukimura their rooms."

"I think I'll just look at my room…" Oichi said already looking around.

"Okay, I'll come and get you when I'm done." Kunoichi then looked at the two male samurai warriors. "Okay you two, I need to show you guys your rooms." They nodded and followed Kunoichi to their rooms. Kunoichi walked to a room crossed from Oichi's. She opened the door and they entered. The room had the same as Oichi's but more of a masculine touch to it. The walls were green and the roof was white. The carpet was white and the bed sheets were navy blue and green.

"This is your room, Masamune," Kunoichi said.

"Whoa! This room's nice!" Masamune shouted with delight.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it," Kunoichi said with a little chuckle. "Here just give me your-"

"Yeah!" Masamune then jumped into the soft king sized bed and sighed with delight.

"Luggage…" Kunoichi finished irritated. "I guess the maids will fix that…"

"You have maids!"

"Yup, why do think the rooms fit you?"

"Man, you're rich! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because then people would only want to talk to me because of the money I have…Selfish people…"

"We were your friends before we even knew you were rich," Masamune said as he laid back.

"I know, I wasn't saying you guys were selfish." Kunoichi remembered she needed to show Yukimura his room still. "Uh… Masamune, you can stay in your room. I need to show Yukimura his room. I'll back for you when I'm done."

"Alright with me," Masamune said. Kunoichi nodded and headed out of the room and walked to a room next door to Masamune's. Kunoichi opened that door and entered with Yukimura following. It was the same as Masamune's but a bit different. The walls were red and the roof was white. The carpet was a mixture of beige and tan and the bed sheets were red and white.

"This is your room, Yukimura," Kunoichi said.

"Thank you," Yukimura smiled.

"No problem…Do you need help with anything?"

"No, it's alright, I got everything from here. I'll try not to mess up the bed like Masamune did."

"It's okay, my maids will just fix your bed when you start to eat breakfast tomorrow, so don't worry about it."

"Alright," Yukimura nodded.

"I'll be back. I just to have get Oichi and Masamune, then I'll come to you. I just want to let you look around your room before we go back downstairs."

"Thanks again Kunoichi," Yukimura replied. Kunoichi smiled back at him and she walked back to Oichi's room.

"Hey Oichi, are you ready to go downstairs?" Kunoichi asked.

"Yup and thanks for letting me sleepover Kunoichi!"

"No problem, now we have to get the boys." The two young teenagers walked to Masamune's room.

"Are you ready to go, Masamune?" Oichi asked.

"Yeah…" Masamune got of his bed. "Your house is awesome, Kunoichi. Did you see the view yet, Oichi?"

"No, let me see!" Oichi ran over to the window. "Wow…It's amazing…"

"Yeah, you guys, I still need to get Yukimura," Kunoichi reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Masamune said. Kunoichi went next door with Masamune and Oichi following.

"Hi Yukimura, are you ready to go downstairs?" Kunoichi asked.

"Yup, let's go," Yukimura replied. They started to walk downstairs.

"Now come on! I want to show you our TV in the living room!" Kunoichi said and grabbed their arms and started to run down the stairs. On the first floor, she turned left and ran into the very large living room. The carpet was beige, the couches were tan leather, and the couches nearest to the TV were black leather.

"Whoa…is that a plasma screen TV!" Masamune said pointing at the TV. Kunoichi's TV was a 50 inch plasma screen TV.

"Yeah, try not to drool over it." Kunoichi said annoyed.

"I wasn't drooling…" Masamune wiped his drool from the side of his mouth. "But I'm hungry…got anything to eat here?"

"Yeah…follow me to the kitchen." Kunoichi turned around and headed straight into the wooden floor kitchen with the others following. The kitchen was big and filled with cooking supplies, stoves, ovens, and all the cooking things you need. There was a table where you could sit in high chairs and another with just a normal height. Above the high table was a 20 inch flat screen TV. There was a lot of room of course. Also, at the end of the kitchen, was a screen door leading to the backyard. From the kitchen you could see all the greenery in the backyard and how really, really, really big it was. But they couldn't see all of it…They went into the kitchen, and Kunoichi's mom was making food already.

"Hey Mom," Kunoichi said.

"Hello Kunoichi, I see this is your friends." Kunoichi's mom said.

"Yup," Kunoichi signaled them to sit down on the high chairs. They sat at the table and Kunoichi's mom placed the food in front of them. There was teriyaki chicken, udon soup, miso soup, sushi, and hot tea.

"Thanks Mrs. Takeda," Oichi said.

"You're welcome Oichi," Mrs. Takeda said.

"I thought you had maids? Couldn't your maids just cook the food?" Masamune asked.

"Yes, but sometimes I want to cook the food and let the maids take a break." Kunoichi's mom replied. Masamune started chewing down and make that annoying swallowing sound.

"Masamune shut up!" Oichi screamed.

"But I can't help it! If the food is good, then I do the swallowing thing." Masamune tried to explain. Oichi rolled her eyes. Mrs. Takeda looked at Kunoichi and Yukimura.

"Kunoichi, do you have a boyfriend without telling me?" she asked.

"Huh? Mom, what are you talking about?" Kunoichi said confused.

"What is your name young man?" Kunoichi's mom said pointing at Yukimura.

"It's Yukimura Sanada…"

"Yukimura Sanada…why does that name seem some familiar…," Kunoichi's mom was in deep thought then finally said, "Kunoichi is Yukimura your boyfriend?"

"What!" she screamed.

"Yeah, we've been trying to tell her about that the day we met her." Masamune said. Oichi nodded. Kunoichi blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend, Mom. He's just my friend." Kunoichi complained. Kunoichi's mom just smiled and walked away.

"_I wonder if that boy is the boy Kunoichi used to play with when she was younger… He really looks familiar…He even has the same name… My Uncle has done well…"_

**Woo! That chapter was long! What does Mrs. Takeda mean? What's going to happen during the sleepover? Tune in and find out! Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review! I'll try to update soon, but I have school tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll update. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks OdaDemonQueen for the review! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… I'm packed with all this homework and tests! But I'll still manage. In this chapter it's still taking place in the year 2006. Well, here's Chapter 4: Sleepover Part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleepover Part 2 

They finally finished eating and then went into the living room to do something. Kunoichi was sitting on one of the tan leather couches and Yukimura was sitting on another. Masamune and Oichi were searching through the stuff Kunoichi had in her cabinet near the TV.

_A little while later…_

It was evening. Masamune, Oichi, Kunoichi, and Yukimura were playing a broad game. They were sitting around the broad game in the middle of the living room.

"Yes! I defeated you Oichi!" Masamune yelled.

"But you cheated! You took one of my pieces!" Oichi shouted.

"No I didn't, you're just a sore loser!"

"Uhhh…isn't this a little childish…we're playing a kid broad game…" Yukimura said. He was forced to play.

"I don't know why my Mom kept this game…" Kunoichi said. Kunoichi was forced to play also.

"This is stupid…Okay Masamune wins…game's over." Yukimura said and stood up.

"Yeah, I win!" Masamune shouted with joy.

"Hey! But he cheated!" Oichi yelled.

"Too bad, he wins…" Kunoichi said. Oichi sighed annoyed. Kunoichi stood up and walked over to the black leather couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Yukimura went to the couch and sat beside her.

"Hey Oichi, look at the couple…" Masamune whispered to her.

"Yeah…tonight we play match maker…" Oichi responded.

"Does Kunoichi have a TV in her room?"

"I think so. I mean, why wouldn't she?" Oichi said. Kunoichi's parents and Shingen came into the room.

"Kunoichi, your Father, Grandfather, and I are going out to eat. Will you be alright?" Kunoichi's mom asked.

"Yup, I will, buh-bye and have a good time…" Kunoichi answered as she was just watching TV. That's where her attention was the whole time.

"Okay good bye kids." They left. Oichi sat next to Kunoichi, and Masamune sat next to Oichi.

"What are we watching?" Masamune asked.

"Spongebob, duh…" Kunoichi said, "Hee, hee you think I'm special!" Kunoichi was mimicking Spongebob. They were watching _Karate Island._ **(That's one of my favorite shows of Spongebob!)**

"Ha! He kicked his eye!" Masamune laughed. Then they all laughed. The first show of Spongebob ended.

"I'm really glad they dedicated the show to Noriyuki Morita." Oichi said.

"Yeah, me too," Kunoichi nodded. Then another show came on. It was called _The Camping Episode._** (Another favorite) **It was soon the part when Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were sitting around the campfire and Spongebob started to sing. They started to sing along with Spongebob.

"Let's sit around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E. S.O.N.G. song and if you don't think that we could sing it faster then your wrong, but it'll help if you could just sing along…"

"Bah, bah, bah…" Masamune mimicked Patrick. They started to sing rapidly.

"C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E. S.O.N.G. song, C.A.M.P. F.I.R.E. S.O.N.G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along. C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E. S.O.N.G. song, C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E. S.O.N.G. song, Patrick!"

"Song! C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E—," Oichi said as she mimicked Patrick, but Patrick but was cut off.

"_Squidward!" Spongebob said. Squidward just sat there. "Good!" Spongebob congratulate. _

"It'll help! It'll help! If you just sing along!"

_Patrick smashes his drum on Spongebob. Spongebob pops out and says, "Oh yeah!"_

They were all laughing in the end.

"Well, that was fun!" Kunoichi giggled. They all nodded. It became nighttime. They were still watching TV, but now they were watching Cartoon Network. They were watching _Teen Titans_. Oichi and Masamune stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Kunoichi asked.

"Upstairs…why…?" Oichi asked.

"Because we are watching Teen Titans and Cyborg is about to bumbled Beastboy because Beastboy wanted Cyborg to eat tofu."

"But I'm going to the bathroom." Oichi started to walk upstairs with Masamune following her.

"Where are you going Masamune?" Yukimura asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He answered.

"But can't you wait here and when Oichi comes back you can go to the bathroom?"

"But I need to go REEAALLY bad!"

"Ewww… that's disgusting you can go." Kunoichi said. Oichi and Masamune then stopped and remembered they didn't know where Kunoichi's room was.

"Uh…Kunoichi, can I borrow your lotion?" Oichi asked as an excuse.

"Sure…" Kunoichi got off the couch and led Oichi and Masamune upstairs. Kunoichi then walked up three stairs and her room was on the fourth floor. She went straight, turned right and her room was right there. There was a white sign with gold, pink, and purple outlining it. It said _Kunoichi's Room. _She opened the one of double doors to her room. It was the biggest room of the whole mansion…that was what Masamune and Oichi thought. Kunoichi knew the biggest was her parent's.

The walls were magenta and the roof was white. The carpet was a mixture of beige and tan. Straight across the room was her king sized bed. Her bed sheets were pink and light purple. On the left side of the room, she had a desk with an expensive Sony laptop on it, a dresser with a mirror, two other dressers that were big, a double door to her closet with real diamonds outlining the outer area, and a 50 inch flat screen TV hanging in the corner. Under the TV was an expensive Sony DVD player that can play movies and music. The mirror dresser was a wooden dresser carved out careful into a cute pattern design with curves here and there. On the right of her laptop was her video iPod and on the left was her iPod nano.

On the right side of the room was the bathroom, a shelf, a glass door to the balcony, a personal desk with her backpack next to it, a radio, and another shelf. In the bathroom, the floor and sink were made out of pearl and it was as if her bathroom was a hotel bathroom, but bigger. She had both a tub and a shower, and a 20 inch flat screen TV right in the corner near the door. One shelf had pictures of herself and her friends and family, and on the top was a Hello Kitty in a red kimono and it was holding a picture of Kunoichi. One top of the Hello Kitty's head was a little sign that says _2006_. Another shelf was all her purses with all the designer names like Couch, Code, Guess, and many more. Her personal desk is for doing homework with no distractions and there was a radio next to the desk with her backpack. The glass door to the balcony was led to a fantastic view. There were dark magenta curtains so she can have some privacy from the outside world by just closing them over the glass door. Her room was so spacious.

Kunoichi went into the bathroom with a hypnotized Oichi and Masamune.

"What lotion do you want, Oichi?" She asked her hypnotized friend.

"Huh? What? Oh…Watermelon splash, please." Kunoichi opened the cabinet to where all her many different type of lotions was. She grabbed the lotion and handed it to Oichi. "Thanks…"

"No get out of my room and go to the bathroom already. I don't want you to pee in my room." Kunoichi pushed Masamune and Oichi out her room.

"I can't believe your room's that big!" Masamune yelled.

"Whatever, I don't want to miss the ending." Kunoichi said as she ran downstairs.

"So what movie are we putting on?" Oichi asked.

"You'll see…" Masamune said evilly.

**Yukimura and Kunoichi-**

Kunoichi got back and sat next to Yukimura. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just a bunch of action scenes."

"Awww… You mean I missed Beast Boy getting his butt kicked…" Kunoichi whined. Yukimura chuckled.

A little while later it was almost the end of _Teen Titans, Trouble in Tokyo_. Starfire was just lying in Robin's arms because she was struggling to get up because of the ink on her. Yukimura was still paying his attention to the TV and was reaching for the remote but he felt something soft…something like skin…He placed his hand on it not knowing what it might be. He didn't bother to take his eyes off the TV because it was almost the ending. Kunoichi, on the other hand, was also paying attention to the TV. She did felt something touching her hand, but she didn't bother to take her eyes off the TV. Then it was when Robin and Starfire kissed. Yukimura and Kunoichi paused for a moment and finally turned their attention away from the TV.

Yukimura looked at his hand. Kunoichi looked at her hand. They both noticed that Yukimura's hand was on top of Kunoichi's hand. Yukimura took his hand off her hand and said,

"I'm sorry…" he blushed in embarrassment. _"I'm so stupid…Just because she might be Kunoichi doesn't mean I could do that…" _

Kunoichi blushed. "It's okay…"

**Masamune and Oichi-**

Masamune put the movie in the DVD player. "Okay, all I do is press the play button and the fun begins!" Masamune whispered and rubbed his hands together. He pressed the play button. Then the music started to play. Kunoichi and Yukimura started to look around the room to figure out where the music was coming from.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her

Yukimura looked at Kunoichi confused.

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl.

Kunoichi looked at Yukimura confused.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Masamune and Oichi started laughing quietly as they watched them in the living room.

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Masamune smiled evilly.

Now's your moment  
Sitting in the living room **(I change it because it wouldn't make sense)**  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Yukimura was just tapping his feet.

Shalalalala, Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Kunoichi looked around the room.

Shalalalala  
Float along  
and listen to the song  
the song say kiss the girl

Yukimura now looked at his feet.

Shalalalala  
The music play  
Do what the music say

Kunoichi and Yukimura looked back at each other.

You got to kiss the girl  
you've got to kiss the girl  
you wanna kiss the girl  
you've gotta kiss the girl

Kunoichi was leaning closer to Yukimura. Yukimura was leaning closer to Kunoichi. Kunoichi whispered something in his ear.

Go on and kiss the girl

"Masamune shut it off! I remember that song from the _Little_ _Mermaid_!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Oh man, I thought it would work…" Masamune mumbled.

"I heard that! You're lucky you're in my house! I can't believe my Mom made this stupid rule of not fighting in the house."

"I'm glad she did."

"But on the other hand, I can bring you out of the house and kill you…"

"No, she's gonna kill me!" Masamune cried for mercy.

"Stupid…Can we really scare you that easily?"

"Hey!" Masamune said. Kunoichi laughed.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Oichi suddenly said.

"Okay, do tell." Kunoichi said.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Oichi gave Masamune a winked. Kunoichi and Yukimura looked at them confused.

"That's a great idea! Let's play before we have to go to sleep." Masamune said. Kunoichi and Yukimura sighed. They went upstairs to Kunoichi's room. Kunoichi went to her TV and took out the DVD and smashed it to pieces.

"Hey! That was my little cousin's!" Masamune argued.

"Too bad, I think that song is immature…" Kunoichi crossed her arms.

Masamune rolled his eyes and murmured, "But that was the platinum addition…" Then they sat in a circle, here's the order: Masamune, Yukimura, Kunoichi, and Oichi.

Masamune was whispering something in Oichi's ear.

"Okay Oichi, you ask Kunoichi to spin the bottle first…"

"And then what?"

"Then it will land on Yukimura…"

"How?"

"Simple…You know that really nerdy cousin of mine?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I asked him to make these two really strong magnets. So I put one in the bottle and one on Yukimura…"

"How did you put it on Yukimura?"

"Easy…I just put it in his pocket when we were watching Spongebob."

"Dang, you're pretty smart when it comes to doing something fun…How come you sometimes purposely fail in school?"

"Because this is way more fun!"

"You have a point there…"

They stopped whispering at each other and smiled at Yukimura and Kunoichi.

"I hate those smiles…" Kunoichi said annoyed.

"Okay, this spin the bottle is for truth or dare." Masamune said.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?"

"Yup, Kunoichi, you go first because this is your house." Oichi said.

"Fine…" she sighed. Kunoichi spun the bottle and it began to spin. Masamune and Oichi smiled and watched it spin. The bottle eventually stopped spinning and landed on Yukimura of course. Kunoichi looked at Yukimura. He was just looking at the bottle pointing at him.

"Okay…Yukimura…truth or dare?" Kunoichi asked.

"Truth," Yukimura answered.

_"Okay…this plan is working out way too perfect!" Masamune thought._

"Kunoichi this is your chance…ask him about first grade…" Oichi whispered to her.

Kunoichi started to think for awhile. _"If I ask him…and he doesn't know what I'm talking about, I'll just embarrass myself…Oh whatever… I'll just ask him about something." _

"Yukimura, what did you do in first grade?" she asked him.

"To be truthfully, I saved this one girl from these three boys that were throwing rocks at her." Kunoichi's mouth just dropped opened. After hearing no response, Yukimura looked at Kunoichi. "Kunoichi, are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah…" She started to laugh. "I just had an experience like that before…"

"Really Kunoichi, do tell." Masamune urged.

"This boy saved me from these three boys that were throwing rocks at me…I had all these cuts on my arm and my leg afterwards…"

"Wow that seems so familiar to your experience, Yukimura." Oichi said.

"Yes…it does…" Masamune and Oichi were looking at Yukimura and Kunoichi to see if something would happen.

Nothing happened…

They eventually got bored and began to play again.

"Masamune, you spin the bottle." Oichi said and winked. Kunoichi saw and got confused at this. Masamune spun the bottle and it stopped on Yukimura again of course.

"Why does the bottle hate me?" Yukimura asked frustrated.

"Yukimura, truth or dare," Masamune said.

"Dare…" he sighed. Masamune put on a mischief smile.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have chose dare…" Yukimura thought._

"I dare you to…" Masamune started, "I dare you to _kiss_ Kunoichi!" Kunoichi eyes widen.

"Are you kidding? I change to truth!" Yukimura argued.

"You can't change to truth, do the dare!" Oichi said. Kunoichi grabbed some stuffed toys and threw it at Masamune and Oichi.

"Hey!" they both said. Kunoichi sighed and looked at the tan/beige carpet floor. Yukimura looked at Kunoichi.

"Well…Yukimura…do the dare." Masamune said.

"Yeah, Masamune I need to speak with you." Yukimura said.

"Why do you need to-?" Before Masamune could finish, Yukimura was dragging him out of the room.

**Yukimura and Masamune-**

"Masamune, what did you do?" Yukimura asked.

"Nothing…why are you accusing me of doing something?" Masamune asked innocently.

Yukimura rolled his eyes, "Tell me…" he grabbed Masamune shirt, "or else…"

"But I didn't do anything!" Masamune cried for mercy. Yukimura gave him an evil glare.

"I am not going to kiss Kunoichi!"

"Why not?" Masamune asked like it was no big deal.

Yukimura let go of Masamune and sighed irritably. "What if that's not Kunoichi, then it would be a huge mistake!"

"Trust me…that's Kunoichi…"

"How do you know?"

"I just know!"

**Kunoichi and Oichi-**

"Why did Masamune choose that dare?" Kunoichi asked.

"Kunoichi, you know that's Yukimura."

"I'm going to strangle Masamune!"

"He's just trying to help, Kunoichi."

"I know…But can I just strangle him a little bit?"

"Kunoichi…no…"

"But just only a little!"

"I said no."

"But-."

"I said NO!"

"Fine…" Kunoichi crossed her arms.

**Yukimura and Masamune-**

"I'll do the dare some other time, is that better?" Yukimura said.

"So, you want to kiss her?" Masamune asked as he smirked.

"No, it's because you'll keep bugging me to do it!" Yukimura said as he held back a blush coming to his face.

"You have a point…" They went back into Kunoichi's room.

"So Yukimura, are you going to do the dare?" Oichi asked.

"I'll do it some other time…" Yukimura answered. He then looked over at Kunoichi and smiled. She smiled back. Oichi yawned, then Kunoichi yawned, then Yukimura yawned, and Masamune yawn the loudest.

"I guess we're all sleepy…" Masamune yawned again.

"Yeah maybe we should go to sleep…" Oichi said tiredly.

"Yeah, nighty-night guys," Kunoichi said. They left Kunoichi's room. They all finally changed into their sleeping clothes. Kunoichi's pajama was a light pink spaghetti strap shirt with a flower in the middle. Her pants were light purple and had crescent moons and flowers. Oichi's pajama was a yellow shirt with a crown on it. On her white pants were flowers and dogs. Masamune's pajama was a plain green shirt and dark green shorts. Yukimura's pajama was just a white shirt with six red coins in the middle and his shorts were red. As soon as they were done changing, they went back into Kunoichi's room. Kunoichi got in her bed and ran her hand through her hair. She sighed. Everybody was in Kunoichi's room and watched her like a hawk for no good reason.

"What?" Kunoichi asked.

"Nothing… Good night Kunoichi!" Oichi said.

"Good night, Kunoichi," Masamune and Yukimura said in unison.

"Night you guys." Kunoichi replied tiredly. They went out of Kunoichi's room and went into their own rooms. Kunoichi finally had peace and she fell quickly asleep.

**In The Guestrooms**

"Good night you guys," Oichi said as she walked in her room.

"Good night…" the boys replied tiredly as they walked into their rooms.

_A little while later…_

In the meantime…Oichi and Masamune were already asleep but a young samurai, on the other hand, couldn't. Something was bothering him. He got off his bed and walked out of his room. He was heading towards Kunoichi's room. When he got there, he saw the door closed. He opened the door slightly. Kunoichi was sleeping peaceful. He went into her room and pulled a chair next to her bed and watched her sleep.

"_She really looks like my old friend…"Yukimura thought. _Kunoichi stirred, but Yukimura knew she wouldn't wake up just yet. _"I really miss her…I wonder if she remembers me…" _Yukimura looked at Kunoichi face. _"She's really pretty…"_ Kunoichi suddenly swung her arm around his neck. _"Oh no…" he thought._ Then Kunoichi pulled him closer and onto her bed. She removed her arm around his neck. She scooted closer to him…very close…and nuzzled her head into his neck. Her head was comfortably resting on his shoulder and she smiled. Apparently she thought he was a walking pillow. _"This is not good…"_

**The Guestrooms-**

There was a banging noise coming from outside. Oichi woke up. She started whimpering. She then heard Masamune questioned her name confusingly.

"Oichi?" Masamune asked very tired.

"Masamune, there's something outside!" Oichi said frightened.

"No, you're just imagining…"

"Let's go to Kunoichi!"

"Nah…just go back to sleep…" This time Masamune heard noises outside. "Okay let's go!" They ran to Kunoichi's room and noticed the door slightly opened. They opened the door and they saw Yukimura lying with Kunoichi. They gave him a _very_ confused look.

"I can explain! Kunoichi's going to kill me when she wakes up!" Yukimura said whispering angrily.

"I'm sure she won't mine…" Masamune said with a mischief tone.

Yukimura glared at Masamune but then calm down, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Uhhh…" Then they heard noises at outside again. "There's something outside!" Oichi and Masamune said. Oichi ran onto Kunoichi's bed, made the bed jump a little and laid right next to her. She pulled up the covers whimpering. Masamune came running onto the bed and sat next to Oichi making the bed jump a little. He pulled up the covers.

"You guys, Kunoichi's sleeping!" Yukimura whispered. Kunoichi stirred a little.

"Sorry if we might have woken up your girlfriend… By the way, you guys are _really close _friends now…" Masamune whispered smirking. Yukimura gave him a death glare, but sighed afterwards.

"I can't get out…" Yukimura said.

"Why?" Masamune and Oichi asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Kunoichi's head is lying on my shoulders and if I at least try to get out, she might wake up."

"Good point…just leave it there, I'm not going back in my room…" Masamune said.

"Me too…" Oichi declared. Yukimura sighed in defeat. He looked at Kunoichi one last time before going to sleep.

"_Why is she smiling?" He thought. _Then they all went to sleep.

_Few hours later…_

Kunoichi woke up in the middle of the night. Her door was opened and it was dark in her room. She felt something hugging her and something next to her. She kinda liked the feeling so she snuggled closer to it. It felt like a person… with nice muscles… Since she just woke up, her mind was not working yet. Her eyes eventually got used to the darkness and she could see. She noticed something…something that looked familiar… She looked up a little bit and saw Yukimura's head and he was sleeping. She gasps quietly.

"_What's he doing here? Why is he sleeping in my bed? Why is he hugging me? Why the heck did I snuggled against him?" she thought. _She turned her head slowly to see Oichi and Masamune sleeping. She got even more confused. _"Why is everyone sleeping in my bed?"_ She decided to give up and find out in the morning so she went back to sleep.

_Morning came…_

Masamune woke up. "This is the weirdest sleepover I have ever been to…" he said tiredly.

Oichi woke up. "What a weird night…" she said as she started to rub her eyes. They both looked over to Yukimura and Kunoichi, and started to laugh quietly. They was hugging each other and still asleep. Kunoichi's head was still lying on Yukimura's shoulder and her arms were just resting on his chest. Yukimura's arm was wrapped around her waist and the other was under his head. Plus they were _really_ close to each other.

"Guess this sleepover worked out perfectly…" Masamune whispered.

"Well, better then it would be…I just wished they would tell each other that they really met in first grade…It's so stupid when they were given the biggest hint and they still didn't figure it out….But I mean we could have more sleepovers. And besides, who said the sleepover was over?" Oichi whispered.

"Yeah, but let's have it here. Kunoichi's house is huge, your brother is evil, and Mrs. Oda scares me too."

"Tell me about it! I got used to it with the past few years of my life."

"How do you do it?"

"I don't know, I still get annoyed every once and a while," Oichi stated. Kunoichi started stirring. Yukimura started stirring.

"Looks like the love birds are about to wake up." Masamune smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder how this is going to turn out."

"Do you think Kunoichi will wonder why all of us are here?"

"Maybe…" Oichi said. Yukimura's eyes suddenly opened. He yawned. Then he noticed he was hugging Kunoichi. He immediately blushed and smiled. He started to stretch a bit. Kunoichi woke up, and yawned. Kunoichi noticed that her head was lying on Yukimura's shoulders and that her arms were resting on his chest.

"Sorry…" she said embarrassed.

"It's alright…" Yukimura said reassuringly. Kunoichi lifted her head, took her arms off him and rubbed her eyes. Yukimura looked away from Kunoichi and noticed Masamune and Oichi staring at them as they smiled mischievously.

"I have one question to ask…" Kunoichi said as she broke the silence.

"_Oh no she's going to ask why I was sleeping in her bed!" Yukimura thought._

"Go on…" Oichi said.

"Why did all of you sleep in my room?"

"Oh…that…yeah, we heard some noises outside and we got scared and slept here for the night."

"Well, I was only a little scared…Yukimura got here before us though…why?" Masamune said.

"Yeah…why did you come to my room, Yukimura?" Kunoichi asked teasingly. Yukimura blushed.

"Uhhh…" he didn't know what to say. Really, he wanted to check on Kunoichi if she was okay…And he wanted to see her face. She just really looked like Kunoichi. Maybe it was her. "I just went to check on you…But then you swung your arm around my neck and before I knew it, I was lying in your bed. I didn't want to move because if I did, I would have woken you up, and I was afraid you would get angry…I'm really sorry…" Kunoichi was glaring at him, but started to laugh.

"Hee, hee sorry I swung my arm around your neck and its okay Yukimura. I didn't care if guys slept in my bed. I mean, my bed is big enough for four people." Kunoichi smiled.

"Hey Kunoichi, how come there were noises outside of the guestroom?" Masamune asked.

"Because it's haunted…" Kunoichi said calmly.

"What!"

"Hee, hee I'm just kidding, it's because we have trees in our backyard, plus sometimes there are cats walking in our backyard."

"Oh…I knew that…ha, ha, I was just kidding also…" Masamune said with hesitation. Kunoichi rolled her eyes.

"Kunoichi, what time is it?" Oichi asked tiredly.

"I don't know…I broke my clock again yesterday…"

"Why did you break your clock?" Yukimura asked.

"Because it has the most annoying beeping noise on earth...I think my Mom is getting mad for buying so many alarm clocks…"

"How many clocks have you've had?"

"Five…ever since the first day of school, now she needs to buy me a new one," Kunoichi said. Their stomachs started to growl.

"Well, I'm hungry…" Masamune admitted.

"Yes, me too…" Yukimura said.

"Come on, I think my Mom has already cooked breakfast," Kunoichi said as they all got out of Kunoichi's bed. They exited the room and started walking downstairs and heard Kunoichi's parents and their principal talking. Kunoichi held out a hand to make them stop to continue walking.

"Shhh…" Kunoichi said quietly. Kunoichi's family continued talking.

"Uncle, did you see Kunoichi's face when she came home the first day of school?" Kunoichi's mom asked.

"Yes, I did…"

"I don't know…but my Daughter cannot have any affection towards this boy…Have we seen his parents before?" Kunoichi's dad asked. Kunoichi rolled her eyes.

"Actually…we have…" Kunoichi heard her grandpa say. She got confused and looked at Yukimura for answers. He just shrugged.

"She has grown up now, as you see, so look upon her face and her emotions. Can't you see a happy young lady in her?" Shingen said. Kunoichi smiled and put down her hand. They walked downstairs into the living room. Yukimura looked got a good look of Kunoichi's parents… And they really did look like her parents…

"Hey Mom, Dad, Grandfather…good morning," she said yawning, "Do you know what time is it?"

"Yes, it's _10:24 a.m_.," Kunoichi mom said.

"I woke up too early…" Kunoichi complained. Kunoichi's mom sighed. Masamune looked towards the kitchen. He saw the food and saw it was still hot because of the steam coming out of it. Masamune ran into the kitchen and started eating.

"Masamune, don't eat all of it!" Oichi said running into the kitchen and started to eat the food.

"I won't blame them for doing that…" Kunoichi said. Yukimura nodded and they walked into the kitchen, took their seats, and started eating.

"You rmo mcook sgreat," Masamune said with food in his mouth.

"That's disgusting…and huh?" Kunoichi said.

"I said…" he swallowed his food and they could hear the swallowing sound, "Your mom cooks great." When Masamune swallowed sound it sent shivers up Oichi's back.

"Yeah…that's nice to know…" Kunoichi said disgusted.

"So Kunoichi, I told my Brother I was staying for the whole weekend…" Oichi said.

"Yeah, that's what I told my Mom too." Masamune said. Everyone looked at Yukimura. Yukimura just looked at them confused. Masamune elbowed Yukimura in the stomach and Yukimura said,

"I told my Father I would be staying for the weekend also."

"And you guys tell me now?" Kunoichi asked.

"Well, I thought you would get pissed at us for staying so long." Oichi said.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind at all…except Masamune's gotta stop swallowing so loud."

"Fine…I'll just take little bites…" Masamune sighed.

"Hey Kunoichi, could we sleepover next weekend…and the next weekend, and the next weekend, and the next weekend, and the next weekend, and the next weekend, and the next weekend…" Oichi said.

Kunoichi eyes widen with fright. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope, I thought it would be fun!"

"Oichi…what has Masamune done to you?"

"Kunoichi, don't you remember the song Spongebob sang to Plankton?"

"You mean the FUN song?"

"Yeah…F is for friends who do stuff together… U is for U and me… N is for aNywhere and anytime at all and here in your house, can't you see?" Oichi sang.

"I thought it was N is for aNywhere and anytime at all and here in the deep blue sea…?"

"Yeah I knew that, but it wouldn't make any sense if I sang that!"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Kunoichi," Kunoichi's mom called Kunoichi from the living room.

"Yeah Mom, what do you need?"

"You didn't tell me you had a part in a play?" Mrs. Takeda asked. Kunoichi immediately blushed.

"Grandpa...why did you have to tell them…?" Kunoichi whispered to herself.

"Kunoichi, can you come in here for a moment?" Kunoichi's dad asked.

"Ugh…sure dad, I'll be right there…" she got up, "guys I'll be right back…" Kunoichi went into the living room, and sat on the floor.

"Kunoichi, why not sit on the couch?" Her mom asked.

"Why not tell me what you need to tell me now?"

Kunoichi's mom sighed, "Kunoichi, your Grandfather told us about your part as one as the main characters."

"Cool, so are you guys working on school days?"

"Actually your Grandfather asked Mrs. Oda when the play is and she said she will hold it on the weekends."

"Oh great…"

"What was that young lady?" Mr. Takeda asked angrily.

"I said…oh great! I'll be happy to see you guys there!" Kunoichi put on a fake smiled.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, nothing, I mean what would I be hiding, I'm not looking suspicious or anything, right?" Kunoichi faked a giggled.

"Right now you are."

"Uhhh…" Kunoichi looks at the clock, "Whoa look at the time! Masamune, Oichi, Yukimura, and I gotta go to the mall! See ya parents, bye Grandpa!" Kunoichi ran back into the kitchen and pushed them upstairs. "Okay you guys, we have to get out of my house quick because I can't stay!" Kunoichi ran into her room and her friends went into their rooms. Kunoichi wore a red tank top with a small heart near the corner of her shirt. She also wore a white shrug over the tank top with jeans and sequins on the pockets. Oichi changed into a striped white and blue shirt and jeans. Masamune wore a black shirt with short jeans. Yukimura wore a gray shirt with jeans.

"Let's go!" Kunoichi said. Kunoichi and Oichi grabbed their purses and Yukimura and Masamune just grabbed their wallet and cell phones. They ran downstairs heading to the door. "Bye you guys! I'll be back!" Kunoichi said to her family.

"Be careful, Kunoichi!" Mrs. Takeda told her. The teenagers went out of the house and Kunoichi closed the door behind them.

"Uhhh…Kunoichi, I think you're forgetting something…" Masamune said.

"What?" Kunoichi asked.

"None was us know who to drive a car!"

"Stupid, I know that. I'm just taking the limo…and right now, my driver is taking it out."

"A limo…?" The limo came. The driver's window pulled down. It was a woman with black shoulder length hair and she was around in her thirties. She was wearing the usual black and white driver outfit with a name tag that said _Risuko_.

"Thanks Risuko, take us to the mall." Kunoichi said to her driver. They all got into the limo and sat around.

"Right away Miss Takeda," Risuko said. She started to drive.

"You have a limo…" Masamune said amazed.

"Yeah…but it sucks being rich…" Kunoichi whined.

"Are you kidding?"

"No…And I mean it sucks…people go to your house just because you're rich, your family buys you anything and sometimes you don't even want it…They're wasting their money…"

"I see what you mean…But we didn't go to your house because you were rich," Oichi said.

"I know," was Kunoichi's reply.

They soon got to the front mall. "We're here," Risuko announced. They all got out of the car.

"Thanks Risuko, I'll call you fifteen minutes before you have to pick us up." Kunoichi said. Risuko nodded and drove away. The four young teenagers turn towards the mall.

"Well, let's go in!" Kunoichi said with joy.

**

* * *

**

**Will Kunoichi, Yukimura, Masamune, and Oichi turn the mall upside down or will they actually do nothing? Tune in and find out what happens! Once again, sorry for the late update! I hope you guys like the chapter! Please Review! I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review OdaDemonQueen! So here are Yukimura, Kunoichi, Masamune, and Oichi at the mall… I wonder what will happen. Well, if you wanna know then I suggest you read and find out. Well, here's Chapter 6: Shop till You Drop! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Shop till You Drop

"Well, let's go in!" Kunoichi said and started to walk faster.

"What's wrong with Kunoichi?" Masamune asked.

"Oh, she just loves shopping." Oichi answered.

"Great…now we have to wait for you guys to spend hours shopping for clothes…"

"Well, she's very picky…"

"Hey Oichi, let's go to Guess!" Kunoichi said now running.

"Oh! Oh! They have the cutest purses!" Oichi said as she started to run, "Wait, for me Kunoichi!"

"No way, I'll get there first!"

Masamune and Yukimura sighed. "This day is gonna take a while…" Masamune said.

"Yes, I agree." Yukimura said as they started to walk. Kunoichi had already entered the mall while Oichi got there after a while. Then finally Masamune and Yukimura arrived. They saw Oichi enter a store called _Guess_. They entered and saw Kunoichi and Oichi running all over the place looking at all the purses. Their eyes widen.

"This black purse is the cutest!" Kunoichi said as she let it hang from her arm.

"Nah, this pink purse is the best!" Oichi said. Then Kunoichi looked straight ahead to see a magenta purse… Kunoichi gasps. Yukimura looked her as if she saw something scary.

"Kunoichi, what's wrong!" He shouted.

"Yukimura, nothing's wrong with her… magenta's her favorite color. She found the perfect purse for her." Oichi said.

"Look Yuki— I mean Yukimura, its magenta!" Kunoichi said excitedly. Her child self was within her calling out to her childhood friend…looking for him. Kunoichi started running to the purse. Yukimura just look at her.

"Did she just call me Yuki?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah…why…?" Masamune asked. Yukimura didn't answer.

"Hey Yukimura, are you okay?" Oichi asked.

Yukimura shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Why are you kinda spaced out?" Masamune asked. They watched Kunoichi jumping up and down.

"Nothing…nothing… It's nothing guys…" Yukimura was watching Kunoichi. Masamune and Oichi looked at him confused, but then smirked at each other. Kunoichi came back hold the purse in her hands.

"Hey guys, I seriously need to buy this purse!" she said happily. Then she noticed that everyone was just staring at her. "What? All I said was that I need to buy this purse?" They just stared at her.

"_I wonder if she really is Kunoichi… whenever she would show me something she would always say…'Look Yuki!'." Yukimura thought._

"_I wonder if Yukimura and Kunoichi would get married someday… maybe they would invite me and let me plan their wedding! I know what color Kunoichi would like! Magenta, magenta, magenta…that's so obvious!" Oichi thought. _

"_Hey… someone let a fly in! It's on that white purse… oh who cares… Mmmm…Mmmm… it feels weird talking in my head… I'm only doing this because no one's talking. I have to figure a way to get Yukimura and Kunoichi together… I got a good idea…" Masamune thought. _

"_I wonder why everyone's looking at me…do I have something on my shirt or on my face? Maybe not… Okay, I want this madness to stop!" Kunoichi thought._

"Someone say something!" Kunoichi shouted. Everyone in the store looked at Kunoichi and was scared because she was a ninja and because they saw two male samurai warriors and one female samurai. One customer started to speak.

"I surrender!" she said.

"Huh?" Kunoichi said confused.

"Here take my money, just don't kill me!"

"What? I don't want your money?"

"Just take it, here!"

"No! Okay lady, listen to me! I'm not going to kill you and I'm not taking your money!"

"Oh… I'm sorry Miss…" the customer walked away.

Kunoichi turned to her friends, "Well?"

"Someone let a fly in!" Masamune said.

"What?"

"A fly, don't you understand English?"

"I know that! I'm just wondering why you suddenly bring a fly into the subject."

"You did tell us to say something."

"You're pathetic…"

"I just hate flies… I hate those buzzing noise each time they pass by your head…" Masamune looks at the fly, "Can I kill the fly?"

"Masamune, whenever you swing that wooden sword, you hit it with anger. Then you hit it like some mad maniac!" Oichi shouted.

"True…True…" Masamune admitted, "But I'm no maniac!"

Kunoichi just simply nodded and said sarcastically, "Whatever, but I've seen you attack someone."

"Like who?!"

"Me! No really, Masamune, have you ever hit anyone?"

"No… I don't recall on attacking someone…"

"That's because you never did!" Oichi shouted again.

"Ohhh…." Masamune said a bit in a whisper.

Kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Really, Masamune, I think you should know when we're being sarcastic."

"Sorry, it's hard to tell when so many people are screaming!"

"I'm not screaming. You are."

"Oh…," Masamune said stupidly. Kunoichi looked around. She noticed all the people staring at them.

"I think we should leave now…" Kunoichi whispered. They all nodded and were walking out of the store until-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Kunoichi looked at her arms and noticed the magenta coach bag hanging from her right arm. Kunoichi looked at the others and they rolled their eyes.

"Oops…I forgot to put this back…" She began walking back to where she got it.

"I thought you were buying it?" Yukimura asked.

"Nah…There's probably much better purses anyway…"

"Well, I can buy it for you."

This is when Masamune and Oichi get amused…

"No thanks Yukimura. I really don't want you to spend your money on me."

"No, no, it's alright. My Father gave me a credit card filled with money and I don't normally spend it."

"It's alright Yukimura, my Grandpa gave me the same as you, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright…" Yukimura said. Kunoichi began to walk again to put the purse away.

_In the meantime_

"Hey Yukimura, what was that about?" Masamune asked out of curiosity…which really he wasn't.

"I don't know… She my friend, it's the least I can do."

"You've only known her for a week."

"And we all spend almost twenty-four seven together."

"_Almost_," Masamune emphasized.

"Whatever…" Yukimura looked back at Kunoichi. _"But it feels like I've known her forever…"_

Kunoichi came back walking happily. "Hey guys! Really to go?" she asked.

"Yup!" they said in unison. They walked out of the store and were just walking around the mall. The mall had four floors and had not only stores but also arcades on the first floor. On the second floor there was a movie theater, and on the third were restaurants, and on the fourth was a small ice skating ring.

"I can't believe how big this mall is!" Masamune said.

"Why? Is this the first time you've been here?" Kunoichi asked.

"Yes!" they all said.

"How did you find this place?" Oichi asked.

"My Grandpa…His friend's the manager. I used to travel and shop here for Christmas, a special holiday, or someone's birthday."

"Dang…you have connection." Masamune said.

"Yup, I guess you could say that. My Grandpa told me his friend was his roommate for college."

"Cool! Have you ever met the manager?"

"Once…when I was eleven through… I called him Mr. Oyamada. I think that was his name." They continued walking. Everyone was staring at the ninja girl and the three warriors with fright and horror as they walked by. They went up the escalator to the second floor. Oichi was looking at everyone around her like they were crazy.

"What's wrong with you people!" she shouted.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" said a person nearby.

"We're not going to hurt you!" Yukimura yelled.

"But your weapons!" said another person.

"They're just for defense!" Kunoichi was getting irritated.

"I'm getting really tired of this…," Masamune said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, me too…" Oichi sighed. The people just started too walk away slowly. Kunoichi suddenly sensed they were moving.

"Hey! You people aren't going anywhere until you say we are not going to kill you!" She shouted at them losing her patience.

The people around hesitated to say, "You…nice…young people…are not going to kill us."

"Good!" Masamune said in triumph.

Oichi just looked at the people still staring at them, "You can go now." The people started to walk away. Then Yukimura started to walk.

"Hey, where are you going?" Oichi asked.

"I'm not staying here," he simply replied and kept walking. Kunoichi rolled her eyes and started to walk. Oichi and Masamune started to walk. So it was like this: Yukimura was in the lead walking ahead, Kunoichi was in the middle, and Oichi and Masamune were walking with each other.

**Masamune and Oichi-**

"Hey I have an idea!" Oichi said whispering excitedly.

"I'm listening…" Masamune said amused.

"Okay, why don't you go with Yukimura to buy Kunoichi something?"

"Why should I do that?"

"I don't know…The idea just kinda popped in my head…"

"Well, Christmas is far away and do you know when Kunoichi's birthday is?"

"Yup, the eleventh of April," Oichi replied.

"That's far away from now…what's today?"

"September sixteen and its Saturday," Oichi said.

"So Halloween's next month…," Masamune paused, "What else would we be? Normal people who are afraid of warriors and ninjas," Masamune said annoyed.

"I'm just gonna be a samurai…"

"So in November, it's Thanksgiving."

"Yup, then in December, it's Christmas!"

"He could buy something for Kunoichi during Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, and he could buy something during Christmas."

"Of course, Oichi, and you got money, right?"

"Yup, I have a credit card, what about you?"

"I have a credit card too."

"Good…then I guess we're all prepared."

"I think so…"

**Yukimura and Kunoichi-**

Yukimura looked back at the others to see what they were doing. He saw Masamune and Oichi discussing something secretive and noticed Kunoichi looking around the mall. Her eyes were wandering around, looking at the stores that they were passing by, and looking at the stuff they had. He chuckled to himself because of her desire to buy something but resist it. Yukimura stopped and looked back at her, waiting for her to keep up.

Kunoichi was just paying attention to the stores she was walking by and looking at what they had. They just had passed Bath & Body Works and she was looking at the Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume and lotion in the window. She wanted to buy new perfume and lotion…her favorite kinds…Passion Flower, Lavender, Raspberry, and sometimes Sweet Pea. In the meantime she was thinking to herself,

"_Must resist…must resist…must resist…," _she sighed, _"Maybe I'll just get it later…"_

She just kept walking and still looked into the shops she passed. She then finally looked where she was going and almost bumped into Yukimura, but stumbled a bit.

"Whoa…be careful where you're going," Yukimura teased as he steadied Kunoichi so she wouldn't fall back.

Kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll _try _to be careful next time."

Yukimura smiled and said, "Come on, let's just keep walking." Kunoichi nodded in reply. Yukimura and Kunoichi were walking side by side but an awkward silence came between them. Kunoichi then wanted to end it so she started to talk.

"So, were you born here?"

"No, I was born in a city called Ueda."

"Hey! I've been there! It was to visit an old friend though… My Mom only let me visit once though…"

"_Kunoichi visit me once when I was living there…" Yukimura thought. _"Oh…so, were you born here?" he asked.

"No, I was born in a city called Hirosaki."

"I went to a school in Hirosaki, but the reason I stay there for a while was because my Dad was on a business trip."

"_Wow…that's what Little Yuki said…" Kunoichi thought._ "Oh…well did you like the school?"

_Flashback_

"_Well, do you like the school?" the little ninja asked her friend._

"_Of course," her samurai friend answered._

"_Really?" she asked surprised._

"_Yeah, why do you asked?"_

"_Because people don't really like this school because of the kids that go here," she answered simply._

"_Well, if you know how to take care of them then it's no problem."_

"_Is that the only reason?"_

"_No… Since I met you I've been having a great time!"_

"_Are you just saying that because I'm your friend?" the little girl asked sadly._

"_No… why would I do that?"_

"_Because I'm a-"_

"_Kunoichi, I know you're a ninja and I don't care. I think ninjas are cool!"_

_A smile appeared on her face, "Thanks Yukimura."_

"_Don't thank me, just be happy!"_

"_But I want to thank you."_

"_No, please don't, whenever someone tries to hurt you again, I'll be the one who keeps out the hurt."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise…"_

"_Pinky Promise?"_

"_Uh… Kunoichi, boys don't pinky promise."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry," she said embarrassed. _

_He smiled and said, "Remember this Kunoichi, the only reason I like this school is because of you and when I'm older, you're the reason to remember."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll see."_

_End of Flashback_

"Kunoichi!" Yukimura shouted.

Kunoichi finally snapped out of her flashback. Apparently Yukimura has been calling her name for the last few minutes.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Kunoichi, did you hear my answer?"

"Uh…no, I'm sorry. I guess I kinda spaced out."

"It's okay. I said I guess I like the school maybe because of my best friend. Since I met her I was having a great time. She really meant a lot to me and she gave me a reason to remember some things in my life."

"Wow…," Kunoichi said as if Little Yuki was here.

"What?"

"Oh…huh…? Nothing…I was just…," she was trying to think of an excuse, "I was just spacing out again." She smiled just trying to sound convincing. Yukimura just raised an eyebrow. "What? I mean it," she told him.

Yukimura just shrugged it off. _"I'll just try to find out later…"_

**All of them-**

Masamune and Oichi's stomachs started to grumble loudly. "Uh… I'm hungry," they said in unison. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yukimura!" Masamune shouted.

"Kunoichi!" Oichi shouted.

Kunoichi and Yukimura stopped and looked back at Oichi and Masamune. They saw the little teenagers were holding their stomachs. "I'm guessing they're hungry," Kunoichi said to Yukimura. Yukimura smiled and nodded.

"We're hungry!" Masamune and Oichi yelled in unison.

"I guess you're right," Yukimura chuckled. Kunoichi giggled. They both stopped to wait for Masamune and Oichi. Oichi and Masamune caught up to them and they started to walk to the restaurants.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Yukimura asked.

"Hmmm… I'll find out when we get there…," Masamune said.

"He'll eat the whole restaurant once we get there," Kunoichi chuckled.

"I don't care about sarcasm right now because I'm starving." Masamune whined. They went up the escalator to the third floor. They walked straight and turned left to see all the restaurants.

"Let's eat at Shogun," Yukimura recommended.

"Okay!" Kunoichi said smiling.

"I'll eat anything right now…" Masamune said hungrily.

"Eat the entrance sign." Kunoichi teased. Masamune just gave her a death glare. "I'm so scared!" Kunoichi chuckled. Masamune ignored her comment. They walked two restaurants down and there was Shogun. Yukimura opened the door for all of them and they entered inside. They were greeted by the manager of the restaurant who had black hair was wearing a kimono and a name tag that says _Hideyori Toyotomi_.

"Hello and welcome to Shogun. I'll bring you to your table immedia- Kunoichi?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess you remembered me…" Kunoichi chuckled.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget Mr. Takeda's granddaughter? My, have you grown up! Come on, I'll bring you and your friends to your seats." The manager brought them to their seats and they sat down. They put their weapons on another table beside them. He gave them their menus and said,

"Well, here is your table and menus. You will have your own waitress and she will come shortly."

"Thanks Mr. Toyotomi," Kunoichi said. He nodded and walked away. Kunoichi looked at her friends, "So what do you guys want to drink?"

"Hey Kunoichi, you know the manager?" Oichi asked.

"He's another friend of my grandpa… He's a college classmate." She then paused, "So, what drinks do you guys want?"

"I'll have orange soda," Oichi said.

"I'll have the same," Masamune said.

"I'll have hot tea," Yukimura said.

"Same here," Kunoichi said. Then the waitress came with a notepad. She was wearing a purple kimono and she looked a year younger than Yukimura and Kunoichi.

"May I take your— number? The girl said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Masamune said confused. Kunoichi followed to what she was looking at… She was looking at Yukimura. Yukimura wasn't paying attention to her or even noticed that she just said that. Yukimura was looking at his menu. Yukimura looked up from his menu and looked at Kunoichi. He noticed Kunoichi looking at something. He looked at the waitress who was smiling at him. He gave her a confused face.

She paused then said, "May I take your order?" she asked happily.

"Yeah…two orange sodas and two hot teas…" Yukimura said still confused.

"Oh let me guess! You ordered one of the orange sodas!" she said with a girly girl voice.

"Uh…No…"

"Then one of the hot teas?"

"Yeah…"

"Yay, I guessed right!"

"Can you please just get our drinks?!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Fine…" the waitress said irritated, but Kunoichi was already really irritated. The waitress went to get their drinks. Kunoichi sighed. A little while later the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Two orange sodas?" she asked. Masamune and Oichi raised their hands. The waitress put it in front of them. "And hot tea for you and who?" she said as she pointed to Yukimura. Yukimura pointed to Kunoichi. She placed the tea in front of them and stood there. Oichi was just looking at her.

"Well, you can go now," Oichi told her. The girl just stood there until-

"Can I have your number?" she asked Yukimura. Yukimura looked at her like she was crazy. He didn't say anything like he was in deep thought. He smiled and finally said-

"Actually…I have a girlfriend…"

"What! Who?"

"She's my girlfriend…" Yukimura pointed at Kunoichi. Kunoichi looked at Yukimura in surprise. Was he serious?

"Really, so prove it." Yukimura looked at Kunoichi and winked. She smiled and got the idea. Yukimura grabbed Kunoichi's hand so they were holding hands and held it in front of the waitress's face. Kunoichi felt strong, soft, and gentle hands. Yukimura felt how soft and little her smooth skin was.

"That still doesn't prove it!" the waitress argued.

Yukimura then leaned closer to Kunoichi and whispered in her ear, "Please don't be mad…" and then kissed her on the cheek. Kunoichi immediately blushed. Masamune and Oichi's mouth dropped opened and they couldn't believe he just did that in public…but besides the fact that what just happened, they both smirked and were satisfied that the event happened. Yukimura was hoping Kunoichi wasn't mad at him for doing that without any permission and he couldn't bear to see her mad. Instead, Yukimura looked at the very angry waitress.

"That still doesn't prove it! Why don't you kiss her on the lips?"

"Well, if I did that, it would be inappropriate to be kissing in public."

"Just one peck on the lips and I'll know if you guys are faking or not."

"Sorry, but right now, you're harassing me and my girlfriend."

"Plus I might just have to tell the manager," Kunoichi added.

"You'll never convince my boss. He's too strict and doesn't just listen to anybody!"

"I'll think he'll listen to me."

"Oh really…? I doubt it!"

"Bring him here then."

"Mr. Toyotomi!" The girl yelled. Mr. Toyotomi came to the table.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"This girl is harassing me and my boyfriend," Kunoichi said.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Kunoichi? She really is harassing you and your boyfriend?" Kunoichi nodded. "Waitress, explain yourself now."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what she's talking about!" She said in a sassy voice.

"I believe you were hitting on him and you wanted prove if we were together by making him kiss me in public," Kunoichi said.

"That's not true!"

"We both saw what happened! It really happened!" Masamune and Oichi said in unison.

"Waitress, I would like to speak with you." Mr. Toyotomi demanded.

"Yes sir…," was her only replied. For she knew she was going to be fired.

"_How could Mr. Toyotomi believe that stupid girl? They really can't be together! I've seen a ton of couples kiss each other! I've gonna get proof fired or not!" the girl thought evilly._

The waitress and the manager went into his office.

"Well that went perfectly!" Oichi squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, I know! I thought she would cry!" Masamune chuckled.

Yukimura smirked then said, "I think we got her fired…yes!"

Kunoichi looked at his very happy face and smiled brightly, "You know Yukimura, you're a good actor."

"Yeah, you too…_Your harassing me and my boyfriend_." He mimicked what Kunoichi told Mr. Toyotomi earlier.

"_Well_ _if I kiss her, it would be inappropriate to be kissing in public_" She mimicked Yukimura.

"Ewww… I wouldn't want to see you guys kissing anyway…" Oichi said disgusted.

"Yeah… Do that on your own time," Masamune said. Yukimura and Kunoichi looked at each other and they couldn't believe what Masamune and Oichi had just said that.

"Are you guys serious?!" Kunoichi asked.

Masamune and Oichi looked at each other and they were in deep thought, "Yes! Okay you guys kissed…well… A kiss on the cheek but that's still a kiss. Plus I bet Masamune fifty bucks that you guys will probably hook up by the end of the year."

"Wait… Aren't you guys on the same side?" Yukimura asked.

"Sorta… but not completely, I bet Oichi that you guys will hook up after the second trimester."

"Stupid… you're making our love life a bet!" Kunoichi shouted.

"You said _our_ love, so you guys are together! I win!" Masamune yelled.

"No way, it's a tie! You said after second trimester and it's only first!" Oichi argued.

"People, get it straight! Kunoichi and I are just friends." Yukimura said trying to cease the arguing. _"But she's so beautiful… Too beautiful that she will never be mine…"_

"Yeah…we're just friends." Kunoichi agreed. _"He's too cute… Impossibly cute that he will never like me more than a friend…"_ Kunoichi thought for a while and just remembered… "Hey! I just remember… We haven't even order our food yet!" Kunoichi was angry by the lack of food. "Mr. Toyotomi!" Kunoichi shouted. He came running out of his office and to the table.

"Yes Kunoichi? What do you need?"

"Ummm… We kinda need to order now…"

"Oh yes… I'm sorry…what would you like to order?"

"I'll have tempura udon," Kunoichi said.

"I'll have sushi and udon soup," Yukimura said.

"I'll have yakisoba," Masamune said.

"I'll have tempura udon also," Oichi said.

The manager wrote down their orders and said, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, and can I have calamari?" Kunoichi asked.

"Yes, of course you can." He wrote down the order. "Okay, is that it?"

Kunoichi looked at everyone at her table and they just nodded, "We're all set." But before the manager left Kunoichi asked, "Did she get fired?"

"Did who get fired?" Mr. Toyotomi asked.

"Did the waitress get fired?"

"Unfortunately yes, but it was for the best because that girl would flirt with any guy she finds attractive."

"Good riddance with her, she was no good anyway," Oichi stated.

"Well, I hope she didn't harm you in any way."

"Of course not, I mean my boyfriend would've protected me anyway," Kunoichi smiled at Yukimura.

Yukimura smiled and said, "I won't let anyone harm you…" There was a tone of seriousness in his voice. Kunoichi looked at him at the thought of him really being Little Yukimura.

"_He acts like him…He behaves like him…He looks like him…He's everything of him…It has to be him…It just has to be…And sooner or later…I will find out…"_

"Thank you…But you really don't have to do that, I mean—"

"But I want to." He said cutting her off.

Mr. Toyotomi smiled and said proudly, "You have a fine boyfriend Kunoichi, I'll bet you children will soon be adults and get married some day."

"I bet too." Masamune said smiling mischievously.

"Your grandfather must really be happy for you."

"Yeah…" Kunoichi said. She was lying through her teeth. She technically didn't have a boyfriend but she had a friend that was a boy. Plus her grandpa didn't even know her secret crush on one of her best friends.

"Well I will order your food now and it will come shortly." He walked away and into the kitchen.

"Well, after we eat, where do you guys want to go?"

"Don't know…maybe we should just walk around for a bit and figure out what we should do," Masamune suggested.

"Okay," Oichi agreed. Another waiter came but this time it was a boy. He was about Yukimura and Kunoichi's age.

"Here are your orders," he said. "Who ordered what?"

"I ordered tempura udon," Oichi raised her hand. The waiter put the food in front of her.

"I ordered yakisoba," Masamune said. He was given his food.

"I ordered udon soup, and just put the calamari in the middle because it's sorta an appetizer," Yukimura said. He was given his food and the waiter put the calamari in the middle.

"I ordered tempura udon," Kunoichi said. The boy looked at Kunoichi.

"_Man, she's hot! I wonder if she has a boy friend…well I better take a chance with her."_

"Well, am I going to get my food or what?" Kunoichi asked irritated.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let a pretty lady wait."

"_If he thinks he can hit on Kunoichi…I'll give him second thoughts…" Yukimura thought._ He crossed his arms.

"Just gimme my food," Kunoichi demanded. He put Kunoichi's food in front of her.

"What no thank you? Where are your manners?"

"Oh… I don't know… I think I put it in a box somewhere," Kunoichi said sarcastically while looking around.

The boy started to laugh, "Funny and pretty… That's what I like in a girl." Kunoichi's eyes widen.

"_He didn't just say that!? What an idiot!" she thought. _Yukimura's fists clenched and he stood up. What the heck was this waiter boy thinking? Did he know that he was at a table full of people who know how to fight?

"Who are you?" the boy asked Yukimura. _"Man…This guy looks tough… Of course not tougher than me…"_ That's when he thought wrong…

"I'm her boyfriend," Yukimura said angrily. He wasn't gonna let anyone just hit on Kunoichi.

"Says who?"

"Stay away from her…or else." Yukimura threatened.

"Else you'll do what? You aren't her boyfriend. I mean you can't possibly be."

"I can always prove it."

"Okay…no wait…let _her_ prove it." The boy pointed at Kunoichi.

"Huh? What?" Kunoichi asked.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Yup!" Kunoichi said happily.

"I don't believe you…You're too hot!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Ummm…I meant….Your super attractive…heh…."

Kunoichi crossed her arms, "Get away from me." She said stubbornly.

"Oh please, like I'll ever get away from a girl like you." He smirked. The waiter boy stepped closer to where Kunoichi was sitting. And he started to walk to behind Kunoichi's chair but Yukimura stepped in front of him.

"And where do you think your going?" Yukimura asked in a tone of seriousness.

"I'm going to flirt more with your pretend girlfriend. So move out of the way."

"I'll never let you even bring food to her."

"Oh yeah…try and stop me…"

Yukimura grabbed his spear and held it near the boy's throat, "You were saying?"

"You're a samurai!?"

"And you're harassing my girlfriend, so leave her alone and let us eat in peace."

Kunoichi just stared at Yukimura's face. His face was filled with emotions you could read off it. Kunoichi just sense it…there was rage, anger, protectiveness, and something else… It couldn't be- nah… Kunoichi could tell that Yukimura was serious about the whole thing. Kunoichi never saw Yukimura like this before except for school cause of Magoichi. He's more over protective at certain places, except for places like Kunoichi's house. I mean who would be able to go inside that territory. It's so protective.

"I'll leave, I'll leave…" the waiter sighed and walked away. _"Wow…he IS tough…He even carries a weapon… Isn't even illegal to carry a weapon?"_

Yukimura sat back down and looked at Kunoichi. His heart was beating really, really, really fast and he didn't know why. Kunoichi looked at Yukimura who was staring at her.

She wanted to break the silence so she said, "Thank you so much Yukimura…" She really appreciated him for all he did… even through she knew him for only a week. She really thought he was Little Yukimura. What all of them didn't notice was that the people around them were staring at them the whole time.

**Masamune's POV**

Oichi and I watched the whole thing. We met Yukimura when they were in sixth grade and he never has been that over protective in his life. He was like an older brother to me and her and he IS SO DANG PROTECTIVE! Like when he stay over at his house he wouldn't even let us go outside unless we were with him! Anyway, we knew he was different to girls than the other guys were. But with this girl… it seemed like they knew each other for a really long time. Why can't Yukimura realize that's Kunoichi? I knew Yukimura more than Oichi. He never really liked girls…but this time… it was different. Yukimura didn't care when girls hit on him because he would just ignore them. Kunoichi could practically make Yukimura faint if she would kiss him…

Now that would be a site…

I still have a bunch of tricks up my sleeves to bring them together and Oichi's going to help. Those two love imbeciles are going to be together even if Oichi and I don't help… Just watch… I'll be right.

**Oichi's POV**

When I met Kunoichi on the bus, I knew that Kunoichi was deep in thought until she was interrupted… When I got to know her more better it was like she could be my big sister. She was so hyper-active all the time and it was like nothing could bring her down. She loves to just tease people, mostly Masamune, but only because it was fun. She didn't care if I could stay at her house. We could go shopping the whole day if we wanted and have a hundred bags in our arms. Yukimura's been like an older brother to me ever since sixth grade and she sure is protective. Like the time we wanted to go see a movie but he had to go with us… our parents didn't even make him! He just went with us! He's really, really over protective. Since Kunoichi's our best friend also, Yukimura not only likes her as a friend, but as something more… you know… like a crush… could be more, who knows? Masamune probably has more tricks to get them together and I wouldn't mine helping. I want Yukimura and Kunoichi together as much as Masamune does… well actually he never told me that, but I know he does. Yukimura and Kunoichi did meet when they were little, its way too obvious. I hope one of them will realize it soon…because it's driving me crazy!

**Normal POV**

"Kunoichi, don't thank me, I'm just being over protective as usual," Yukimura said.

"But it's your stupid over protectiveness that drove that guy away," Kunoichi chuckled.

He smiled at Kunoichi, "I know, but still…"

"Okay we can talk about this later, but first… can we eat already?" Masamune asked.

"Well duh! Let's dig in!" Kunoichi said. They started to eat their food and ate until their stomachs were full.

_**An hour later…**_

The four teenagers were all holding their stomachs. They were so full.

"Ugh… maybe I shouldn't have ordered so much…" Masamune said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so fast…" Oichi said rubbing her stomach.

Kunoichi chuckled, "Why are you rubbing your stomach, Oichi? You got a baby in there?"

Oichi was furious, "What!?"

"I'm just kidding… Can't you take a joke?"

"Right now I can't… And besides, I can get you back."

"Yeah right… I'll know when it comes."

"Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you can escape anything."

"We'll see…" Kunoichi smirked.

Oichi knew Kunoichi was a ninja and she knew it was going to be very hard to trick her. Ninjas are the real stealth masters and they have senses that are as sharp as a tiger.

"Once we get the receipt, I think we should go and if you girls want to buy something, Masamune and I will go with you guys." Yukimura said.

"Thanks Yukimura but that's okay. I can always buy stuff next weekend," Kunoichi said.

Once she said that, Yukimura remembered what happened early with the waiter boy and he won't let it happen again. He could let you go to the mall or any place alone._ "I can't let it happen again…"_

Yukimura said a bit nervously, "No! I mean… that's okay, Masamune and I will go with you girls, right Masamune?"

Yukimura kicked Masamune. Masamune winced, "Ouch! I mean… Yeah, we'll go with you guys." He knew Yukimura wouldn't let Kunoichi go anywhere unless Yukimura was there, so he just played along.

Kunoichi raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

"Oh come on Kunoichi! Let's go to Bath & Body Works and get those shampoos, conditioners, and lotions you wanted!" Oichi said.

Kunoichi gave in, "Fine…"

A little after that Mr. Toyotomi came with the receipt. "Kunoichi, I'm paying for you and your friends' meals. Since your visiting, it's the least I can do." He said.

"Mr. Toyotomi, didn't my Grandfather tell you?"

"No, your grandfather is a very busy man so I only talk to him once and a while since he runs a school. And what didn't he tell me?"

"I moved here two weeks ago and I go to Osaka High."

"You go to your grandfather's school? Wow! Well, I am still paying for you. You may go now."

"Thanks Mr. Toyotomi!" the three warriors said in unison.

"Thanks a bunch Mr. Toyotomi!" Kunoichi smiled. He just nodded. The teenagers picked up their weapons and they were heading out.

"Miss Takeda, don't forget to say hello to your grandfather for me!"

"I won't!" Kunoichi promised. They went outside and Oichi and Kunoichi were walking beside each other. Masamune and Yukimura were just walking next to each other talking and following the two girls.

**Kunoichi and Oichi-**

"Come on Oichi, let's go to Bath & Body Works," Kunoichi said.

"Yeah okay, but that's the only place we're going to right?"

"Yup and when we are buying our stuff, I'll call my driver to pick us up."

"Good because I'm going to be so happy to finally sit back on your couch and watch TV."

Kunoichi just giggled, "Yeah me too." They went down an escalator with the boys following them and they walked into the store. Masamune and Yukimura were a little embarrassed to be in a girl store…more like a lot.

"So what are you going to buy?" Kunoichi asked Oichi.

"I don't know… Maybe Cotton Blossom… Yeah, I think I'm getting Cotton Blossom."

Oichi said and went off to buy whatever Cotton Blossom products the store had.

"_I think I'm getting Passion Flower lotion…" Kunoichi thought. _

**Normal POV**

Kunoichi turned around to see Yukimura. "Hey… where's Masamune?" she asked.

"He went with Oichi."

"Oh… I see, well, come on." Kunoichi said and gently grabbed Yukimura's hand and started walking. Kunoichi went up to the Passion Flower shelf and grabbed the lotion. "Well… this is all I need!" Kunoichi looked at Yukimura, "Let's go find Oichi and Masamu—."

"Hi Kunoichi and Yukimura," Masamune said walking up to them with Oichi behind. Oichi was holding cotton blossom shampoo, conditioner, and lotion.

"Let's buy our stuff already," Oichi said. Kunoichi nodded and they went to the register and bought their stuff. They walked out of the store. Kunoichi called Risuko.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Ring…Ring…Ring..._

_Ring...Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"Risuko, its Kunoichi, can you please pick us up now."

"_It's about time! Do you realize what time is it?"_

"No… what time…" Kunoichi looked up at the glass window above them and noticed I was nighttime. "We spent the whole day at the mall!"

"_Do you realize that your parents have been worried sick?!"_

"I'm so sorry Risuko, I didn't notice the time."

"Did someone say time?" said a deep male voice.

"Huh?"

"_Kunoichi, what's wrong?"_

"Hold on Risuko…" Kunoichi took the phone away from her ear and looked at the person who was looking at her. He looked familiar. He had short black hair and was wearing a dark red suit.

"Do you remember me Kunoichi?" the man asked.

"No… I don't think so…" Kunoichi said unsure.

"Hmmm… well if I gave you another lollypop would you remember?"

_Flashback_

"_Grandpa…I'm tired…can we please go home?" the little ninja girl asked._

"_Not yet little one, I still have a few more things to discuss." Her grandpa said._

"_Awww…but I'm really tired…"_

"_How about if you be a good girl, I'll give you another lollypop and we could finish? It won't take long." The man standing by her grandpa said._

"_Alright!" she said excitedly. _

_End of Flashback_

"Mr. Oyamada?" Kunoichi questioned.

"Yes Kunoichi?"

"You still owe me a lollypop," Kunoichi cross her arms.

"Oh sorry, but you fell asleep while your grandfather and I were discussing things."

"Sorry, the meetings were very boring… How could I probably stay awake?"

"You may be right…And what were you saying about time?"

"Well, we kinda need to get home."

"I'll bring you and your friends home."

"You will?" Oichi asked.

"Of course, and I'll meet your grandfather again," Mr. Oyamada answered.

"That's right, well we should be going. My parents are worried sick," Kunoichi said.

Mr. Oyamada nodded and they started to walk to the parking garage. Kunoichi put the phone back to her ear.

"Risuko, are you still there?"

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"Mr. Oyamada is taking us home. He is my Grandfather's friend, but don't tell my Grandfather that his friend is bringing us home. Mr. Oyamada wants to see Grandfather."

"_Alright Kunoichi… I will see you when you arrive."_

"Thanks and bye Risuko." Kunoichi hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. They got to the parking garage and Mr. Oyamada led them to an expensive Lexis.

"Nice car!" Masamune said.

Mr. Oyamada chuckled, "Thank you, it costs a lot."

"I bet it does by just judging on the looks," Yukimura said.

Mr. Oyamada opened the back door for them, "So…Who is sitting in the front?"

The teenagers looked at each other. Masamune sighed, "I'll sit in the front."

"Alright young man, you'll get to sit next to me. You'll get to hear me talk about the old days." Mr. Oyamada said. Masamune looked at his friends with wide eyes.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Masamune shouted.

Mr. Oyamada chuckled, "I'm just joking."

Masamune looked at him with his mouth opened. His friends just kept laughing at him as Oichi went in the car first, followed by Kunoichi, and then Yukimura. Masamune shook his in disbelief and went in the car. Mr. Oyamada got in the car afterwards and ignited the car.

"Is everyone buckled in?" he asked.

"Yup!" they said randomly.

"Alright…ummm… Kunoichi, where do I bring you?"

"Just bring me to my house."

"But don't you live at Hirosaki?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't tell you. I moved here two weeks ago, so I live here now."

"Oh really, well is your grandfather staying at your house?"

"Yup," Kunoichi simply answered.

"Okay, so where is your house?"

"Do you have paper?"

"Yes, of course." He took some paper from the side and gave it to Kunoichi.

"Thanks, I'll just write down the directions." Kunoichi wrote down the directions and gave it to Mr. Oyamada. He looked at the directions for a moment.

"Wow Kunoichi… I know this area. It's the richest area in Osaka. You live here?"

"Ummm…Yes…"

"Well, this is surprising. I'll start driving now so I can get you children home already," Mr. Oyamada said. Kunoichi nodded while Mr. Oyamada started to back up. Oichi yawned and Kunoichi started stretching.

"Kunoichi, I suggest that you and your friends get some rest because it's quite a trip to get from the mall to your house."

"Alright…" Kunoichi yawned.

**Yukimura's POV-**

I was just looking out the window just thinking.

"_I'll protect you Kunoichi… always and forever… I just hope your okay somewhere… I promised you that I would protect you…To keep you from harm… I hope you forgive me for leaving at the end of the year like that. I never wanted to leave you in the first place… I'm really sorry… You know what… I'll make it up to you. I'll find you soon… But I have this feeling you are so very close…" _

I suddenly heard snoring sounds in front of me. Masamune was probably already asleep. He needs sleep anyway. It makes him shut up at the least. I went back to looking out the window again.

**Kunoichi's POV-**

I was just looking straight ahead since there was nothing better to do. I suddenly felt something hit my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw Oichi's head lying on my arm. Oichi was fast asleep and I heard snoring coming from the front. Masamune was sleeping also. He and Oichi need sleep since their cockiness keeps them crazy…too crazy… Talking about sleep… It's getting into my head… Maybe I'm getting sleepy too…

**Normal POV-**

Mr. Oyamada was looking at his rear view mirror to look at Kunoichi and her friends. He already knew Masamune was asleep since he was snoring too loud. He looked at Kunoichi's friend to her left and noticed she was sleeping too. He then looked at Kunoichi and Yukimura. _"What a nice young couple…"_

"Kunoichi?" he asked.

"Yeah Mr. Oyamada, what is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…"

"Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?"

Kunoichi looked at Yukimura. He wasn't paying attention. "He could be… Why are you asking?"

"Oh… I don't know… To be truthful, I think that you and he would make a lovely couple."

Kunoichi blushed, "What?!"

"I was only saying. You used to always talk about that Yukimura boy. Do you know what happened to him?" Mr. Oyamada asked. Yukimura looked at Mr. Oyamada.

"No… I don't know what happened to him… I hope he's okay…" Kunoichi said disappointed and then yawned.

"Kunoichi, he'll show up sometime… In the meantime, you should go to sleep…"

"No… it's okay… I'm not tired…not tired…at all…" Kunoichi yawned. Her eyes started to fluttered open and closed and then suddenly her head fell on Yukimura's arm and she fell fast asleep. Yukimura looked at Kunoichi's peaceful, smiling face as she was sleeping. Mr. Oyamada looked at Yukimura in the rear view mirror.

"She's beautiful…isn't she?" he asked. Yukimura looked at Mr. Oyamada and then back at Kunoichi. He had to admit… Kunoichi was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She reminded him so much of Little Kunoichi.

"Yeah… she is…" Yukimura smiled. His eyes widen. He couldn't believe he just said that in front of Kunoichi's grandfather's friend. "Uhhh… I mean…"

Mr. Oyamada chuckled, "It's alright, your Yukimura Sanada, am I right?"

"Yes, I am…"

"I see… Well, you should go to sleep along with your friends."

"Maybe I should." Yukimura's eyes started to drift off to sleep and it suddenly closed. He was soon fast asleep.

"He's the boy Kunoichi would always talk about…" Mr. Oyamada said to himself. He took one last glance. Yukimura's head was tilted a little to the left and it was almost touching Kunoichi's head. "They're going to be a couple someday… He protected this young girl when she needed help the most. They look like a wonderful couple." He smiled and then focuses fully on the road.

* * *

**Ha! This is another long chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! Tune in and find out what happens in Chapter 7! Please Review! I hoped you enjoy reading! I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews Blaze 909 and Mizuki San! So here is the gang and they're finally home from the mall! Well here's Chapter 7: Trying To Avoid the Truth…**

**P.S. I just like to say I dedicate this chapter to my grandma who died last year…bless her soul…**

**On with the story now! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trying To Avoid the Truth**

They arrived at the gated community and there was a guard in a booth. Mr. Oyamada drove up to the booth.

"Hello, do you live here?" the guard asked.

"No, but this girl does." Mr. Oyamada pointed to Kunoichi who was sitting in the back.

"Oh! Miss Takeda! You may go in." The guard opened the gate and Mr. Oyamada drove in. They arrived at the gate of Kunoichi's house. Mr. Oyamada saw a button that says _Speaker _on it. He pressed the button and someone spoke.

"_Hello?" said a female voice_

"Hello, this is Mr. Oyamada."

"_Why hello Mr. Oyamada, I take it you brought Miss Takeda and her friends home?"_

"Yes, that's right."

"_Alright, I'll open the gate."_ The gate opened and Mr. Oyamada drove in.

"_Wow...what a community...It's amazing…Especially the Takedas' house." Mr. Oyamada thought._

He drove in front of the house and turned off the car. He looked at the boy right next to him. Masamune was sound asleep and he wasn't snoring anymore and his head was leaning against the window. Mr. Oyamada looked at the back seats. Oichi's head was now lying on Kunoichi's lap. Kunoichi's head was still lying against Yukimura's arm and her arms were hugging Yukimura. Yukimura's left arm was wrapped around Kunoichi and his head was leaning against the window like Masamune's.

Mr. Oyamada chuckled to himself, _"I really wish I didn't have to wake up these children… They all look so peaceful."_ He looked at all of them again and then at the house. He sighed, _"But I have to…"_

Mr. Oyamada honked his horn. Masamune jumped up in surprise and rubbed his eyes. Oichi's head shot up and she yawn. Yukimura and Kunoichi woke up and realized what position they were in. Kunoichi let go of Yukimura and Yukimura did the same. Yukimura blushed and scratched the back of his head. Kunoichi blushed and looked out the window to see where they were.

"Hey! We're here!" Kunoichi said excitedly. "Yukimura, can you open the door?"

"Sure…" Yukimura opened the door and he went out of the car. Kunoichi and Oichi followed with their shopping bags in their arms. Masamune opened his door and went outside. Mr. Oyamada did the same. He went to the front door and rang the doorbell, with the teenagers followed. Mrs. Takeda opened the door.

"Kunoichi, there you are! What took you so long!?" she asked.

"I kinda lost track of time…" was her only answer.

Mrs. Takeda sighed, "At least your home…" She looked at Mr. Oyamada. "Mr. Oyamada?"

"Hello Mayaki, how have you been?" he said. Mayaki Takeda was Kunoichi's mom's name.

"I'm fine but did you drive them here?"

"Yes, and they are all tired," Mr. Oyamada said. The teenagers nodded.

"Kunoichi, why didn't you tell me Mr. Oyamada was bringing you home?"

"Because I wanted to make it a surprise for Grandpa," she said.

"Your Grandfather will surely be surprise. Now come on in," Kunoichi's mom led them inside and closed the door.

"Do you know what time it is, Mom?"

"Yes… it's," she looked at her watch, "_7:34 p.m._"

"Wow… we really did stay at the mall the whole day," Oichi stated. Mrs. Takeda nodded in agreement. They walked into the living room. Mr. Takeda was sitting on the tan leather couch and next to him was Shingen.

"Satoru, Uncle, Kunoichi and her friends are home," Mrs. Takeda said. Satoru Takeda was Kunoichi's dad's name.

"Well good! We were worried sick," Satoru said.

Kunoichi smiled, "Grandpa, I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it? If it's the newspaper, I don't want it," Shingen said. Kunoichi chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Mr. Oyamada chuckled, "You were always like that Shingen. You hated seeing the news off the paper."

Shingen looked at the sound of the familiar voice, "Nobushige, it's so nice to see you again!"

"You too, It's been a while."

"It sure has..."

"And Kunoichi has grown into a lovely young lady."

"She's so grown up now… I still remember when she was so little…" Shingen started. Kunoichi was afraid her grandpa would talk about her as a child so she ran into the kitchen.

**Kitchen-**

Kunoichi entered the kitchen and sat at the high table and turned on the TV. _Drake_ _&_ _Josh_ was on. It was the one when Drake had a tough girlfriend and Josh had to impress his girlfriend's parents.

"_Have you guys since our front door?" Josh asked Mindy's family. The family looked at the front door while Josh threw food at the sleeping harpist and she woke up. _

Kunoichi laughed quietly. Masamune and Oichi entered the kitchen. "What's up Kunoichi?" Masamune asked as he sat next to her on her left side.

"Nothing really…just watching TV," Kunoichi replied.

"Hey it's _Drake_ _&_ _Josh_! I wanna watch!" Oichi said as she sat next to Kunoichi also on her right side.

"Why are you guys here?" Kunoichi asked the little teenagers.

"We're hungry…And this is a kitchen… You know, where the food is," Masamune said as he walked to the cabinet.

"Okay Mr. Smart-Aleck, just asking…" Kunoichi looked around, "Where's Yukimura?"

Masamune grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and sat back down, "You're looking for your boyfriend? Well, he's still in the living room."

"He's not my boyfriend!? But I hope he's okay…"

"What do you mean? He's just in the living room with your family," Oichi said.

"I know, that's the point, my family is probably interrogating him for all I know!"

"Your family would do that?"

"No…but how would you know?"

"I think your being paranoid," Masamune said.

"NO, I'M NOT! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kunoichi yelled.

"Kunoichi, calm down, and let's just watch TV," Oichi said trying to calm the crazy ninja.

Kunoichi took a deep breath in, "Fine…I'll watch TV…"

**Living Room-**

Yukimura was standing and he was getting tired of it so he sat on the black leather couch. The whole time Yukimura was listening to Mr. Oyamada and his principal talking about 'important' stuff with Kunoichi's parents listening. He really didn't care. He started to look around and found what he was looking for. The remote was on the lamp stand next to him. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was _Drake_ _&_ _Josh_.

Shingen turned his attention to Yukimura who was just paying attention to the TV.

"So once Christmas comes we will have fill stock," Mr. Oyamada finished.

Shingen just nodded and said, "I see, well, thank you for discussing this. I'm sure everyone will have something in there hands once they leave your mall."

"Along with your help… I'm sure of it."

"Well Uncle, I'm going to do the laundry," Mrs. Takeda said as she started to walk, "Yukimura?"

Yukimura turned his attention to Mrs. Takeda, "Yes Mrs. Takeda?"

"Make yourself at home. If your wondering where your friends are, they're in the kitchen."

"Thank you for telling me."

Mrs. Takeda nodded and started to walk again up the steps, "Satoru, your helping me."

Mr. Takeda sighed, got off the couch lazily, and followed his wife up the stairs.

"Well Shingen, I think it's best if I go now. It's already getting dark out, so I should be on my way."

"Well yes, but if you want to come and visit, you are welcome to come. I will be staying here for a while since my favorite Granddaughter lives here," Shingen smiled.

"Alright, goodbye Shingen," Mr. Oyamada said as he was walking to the door.

"Goodbye Nobushige," Shingen replied.

Mr. Oyamada looked back at Yukimura, "Take care of that crazy girl, okay Yukimura?"

"Huh?" Yukimura said really confused.

"I take that as a yes. Well goodbye again," as he said that, he was out the door.

Shingen smiled and turned to look at a very confused Yukimura, "I take it you didn't understand my very confusing friend, right?"

Yukimura looked at his principal, "Yes sir."

"Mr. Sanada, you know better not to call me sir. Just Mr. Takeda or Principal Takeda in case you're talking to either me or Kunoichi's father," Shingen chuckled.

"Alright Mr. Takeda," Yukimura nodded.

"My friend meant…," "Shingen paused, "Nothing… You'll figure out sooner or later."

"Huh?"

"Let's not dwell on the subject… But let me ask you one question."

"What is it?"

"Will you take care of her?"

"Come again?"

"Will you take care of Kunoichi?"

"Kunoichi? I don't understand?"

"You went to Hirosaki Middle School, am I correct?"

"Yes, but how—"

"Your permanent records… Did you happen to meet a ninja girl?"

"Yes…"

"What happened when you met her?"

"I saw three boys throwing stones at her, so I decided to protect her."

"And then what?"

"I won the fight against the boys and nobody ever harmed her again."

"You're a real gentleman, Yukimura."

"Thank you, Mr. Takeda. But can I ask you one question?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you asking me a bunch of these questions?"

"You'll find out…" and with that Shingen left the room and was walking upstairs. Shingen stopped and said to Yukimura, "Yukimura, you're a great student, very athletic, and a smart boy. Plus you're one of my best, I know you'll protect and take care of her. She's in good hands…" Shingen then went upstairs.

"Okay?" Yukimura said to himself. "What was he talking about?" He shrugged it off. He turned off the TV, got off the couch, and walked into the kitchen. He saw that his friends were watching _Drake_ _&_ _Josh_ while sitting on the high seats. Masamune and Oichi were eating chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi guys," Yukimura said as his friends turned their attention away from the TV. Kunoichi smiled brightly, jumped off her seat and ran towards Yukimura. She then gave him a _HUGE_ hug. "Uh…Nice to see you too, Kunoichi…?" He looked at Masamune and Oichi with a confused face and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Masamune decided to speak, "She thought her parents were going to kill you…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, and we had to calm her down and tell her that you were okay," Oichi added.

"What did they do to you?! Did they even scratch you?! I'll get you some ice!" Kunoichi let go off Yukimura and was about to head for the freezer, but Yukimura grabbed her arm.

"Kunoichi, nothing happened to me. Your parents are really nice."

"Really?"

"Of course, why are you so worried?"

"Well… they are really strict…And I mean _strict_…"

"Oh…I know what you mean."

"Your parents are like that too?"

"Yup, all parents are."

"Yukimura's right, my parents are also," Masamune agreed.

"Mine too," Oichi agreed.

"Whew, that's a relief!" Kunoichi chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Masamune asked.

Kunoichi smiled, "I think I know." Kunoichi then walked out of the kitchen and was walking upstairs.

"Where's she going?" Oichi asked.

"I don't know?" Masamune shrugged.

"We should at least find out," Yukimura started to follow Kunoichi. Oichi and Masamune jumped off their seats and followed. Kunoichi went to the second floor, turned left and went down the hall with the samurai warriors following. She stopped in front of a double door room.

"Are you ready?" Kunoichi asked. The warriors nodded in replied. The ninja opened the door and they could only see darkness.

"I can't see anything…" Masamune whined.

"Well duh! And besides I still have to flip on the switch." Kunoichi said. Kunoichi turned on the lights and revealed a GIANTIC room. The room happened to be a game room.

In the middle of the room were three black leather couches in the front and four black leather couches behind it. Above the couches was a TV projector. On the right side of the room was a shelf filled with games…no wait… There was a _huge_ shelf filled with games of all the game systems and they were all completely organized. In front of the couches was a two-row, three-column shelf. On the top first column was a PS3, the top second was an Xbox 360, and the top third was a Nintendo Wii. On the bottom columns were the controls for each system. The walls were light blue and the carpet was white. There was a nice big window that had light purple curtains and the window revealed a nice nighttime view. On the left side of the room is a shelf filled with a bunch of movie of all kind. Next to was a soda venting machine but you could just press a button so you don't have to pay. There was also a remote so the soda would just shoot in the air at anyone who had the remote.

"Holy…Crap…" Masamune, Oichi, and Yukimura said in amazement.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kunoichi chuckled.

"No kidding!" Masamune replied.

"Thanks…My Mom thought it would be nice if we had a game room since my cousins would come over and they put it here just in case I got bored."

"Wow…This place is amazing...," Oichi said.

"You have not even seen my backyard yet, so don't say anything just yet."

"Can we see it now?" Yukimura asked.

"You won't be able to see it very well because it's nighttime, Yukimura. I mean there are lights in the backyard…" Kunoichi paused then giggled.

Masamune went to sit on the black couch nearest to the game systems. He jumped onto the couch, sat down, and said, "These couches have cup holders!"

"Cool!" Oichi ran, jumped onto the couch, and sat right next to Masamune.

"You wanna see?" Kunoichi asked Yukimura.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yukimura sat on the couch behind the excited teenagers. Kunoichi followed and sat next to him.

"Kunoichi, can we play your Xbox 360?" Masamune asked.

"Sure, play whatever you want." Kunoichi said. Oichi squealed in joy and went to the shelf. She looked at the Xbox 360 shelf and looked at all the games. The first thing that came to her eyes was-

"Hey! Halo 2! Let's play this, Masamune!" Oichi looked at Yukimura and Kunoichi, "You wanna play?"

"Of course," Yukimura said.

"No thanks," Kunoichi said.

Oichi grabbed the game and sat back down on the couch. "You put it in, Masamune," Oichi commanded him. Masamune grabbed the game from her, grabbed one of the controls, and pressed the on button. The 360 turned on but they didn't see anything…

"Uh…Kunoichi I think something's wrong with your Xbox 360," Masamune said.

Kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Uh Masamune, that's because I have to turn on the TV projector." Kunoichi got up, grabbed the remote of the projector and turned it on. It showed a huge screen with the Xbox 360 main screen on it.

"You don't have an account, Kunoichi?" Masamune asked.

"No, why would I?" she asked.

"I don't know…Just being curious." Masamune then pressed the button that opens the CD tray and he put the game in and closed it. Masamune handed Oichi's and Yukimura's controls and they turned it on. The game started to play.

"So which map are we playing?" Oichi asked.

"Hmmm…Let's play Headlong," Masamune suggested.

"Alright," Yukimura agreed. While Masamune and Yukimura were editing the settings, Kunoichi and Oichi were talking.

"I like your house Kunoichi… If this is what your game room looks like, I'm excited to see what your rest of your house looks like…well, at least the parts I haven't seen yet."

"I'll show more stuff later, but in the meantime, I think you should be playing," Kunoichi said and pointed to Yukimura and Masamune acknowledging that they were done editing.

"You guys need to create your own little player people," Kunoichi said. The warriors nodded and started to create their own Spartans.

Yukimura's Spartan was mainly red and the secondary color was black. Masamune's Spartan was mainly green and the secondary color was dark green. Oichi's Spartan was mainly white and the secondary color was pink.

"Okay, let's play!" Oichi said excitedly. They started the game and were playing.

_In the meantime-_

"Hey! Masamune, you ran over me!" Oichi argued.

"It's not my fault…My warthog lost control…" Masamune laughed. Oichi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey! Yukimura, you sniped me!" Masamune argued.

"Sorry I have bad aim…" Yukimura teased. Masamune glared at him. Kunoichi giggled at their arguments for the past few minutes.

"Take that Yukimura!" Oichi said.

"I don't think so, Oichi…" Oichi_ thought _Yukimura_ shotgun her… _

_Oichi's character died. _"What! No fair! I had you right there! What happened?!" Oichi argued.

"Let's just say I took an advantage…" Yukimura and Masamune started laughing. Oichi looked at Masamune suspiciously.

"Hey! You guys double teamed!" Oichi shouted in anger.

"We don't know what you're talking about…" Masamune said calmly.

Oichi looked at Masamune's screen and saw what he was holding, "Oh my God! You sniped me!"

"Shoot! I thought I changed my weapon!" Masamune said in frustration. Kunoichi started laughing.

"Masamune, how could you forget that?!" Yukimura said trying to hold his laughter.

"I don't know?!" Masamune said confused.

Kunoichi rolled her eyes and got off the couch. The warriors were busy playing the game they didn't notice. Kunoichi smiled and looked at the clock on top of the system shelf. It read _8:24 p.m. _It was pretty early still since it was the weekend. Kunoichi walked out of the room and was heading towards her room. She walked up the steps and entered the opened door to her room and she turned on the lights. As she entered, it reminded her of her past houses.

Each house she ever live in, she always had a huge room. It was because her grandpa wanted the best for her. He gave her everything because he loved her very much. But she really didn't want everything… It made it seem like she was a spoiled brat… And she hated spoiled brats… But on the bright side, her parents were never like those snobby rich parents that were too busy to even care about their kids. They were the loving strict kind and that was a good thing… a very good thing.

Kunoichi looked at her balcony. _"It couldn't hurt to take a breather…" she thought._ She went to the door that leads to her balcony. The magenta curtains were blocking the door so she pushed them aside. She opened the door and let a cool, nice, night breeze into her room. She left it open and went onto her balcony. She leaned against the rails front side and looked onto the hill view scene that was before her. The stars and moon were out and were shining bright. She was part of the moon since she was a ninja. She sighed at that thought. She looked at the stars and remembered what her grandma used to tell her when she was about to go to sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Kunoichi dear, lay down and let me tell you something," her ninja grandma said._

"_Alright Grandma!" the excited little ninja girl listened. She jumped onto her bed and pulled up the covers. "So what is it?" she asked with excitement._

"_Calm down little ninja…or else you won't be able to go to sleep at all."_

"_Alright Grandma, but can you tell me already?" _

"_Impatient are we? We'll let me show you something…" Kunoichi's grandma started to head for the little girl's balcony. _

"_Grandma, where are you going?"_

"_Just follow me little one."_

"_Okay," Kunoichi said and got off her bed and onto the balcony. _

"_See those stars…" Her grandma started._

_Kunoichi nodded, "Yes, I do."_

"_My Mother once told me that the stars are people that were very special to you or it was someone special that died."_

"_What's the moon for?"_

"_The moon…it's the flower that blooms and lets us see all the stars in the sky. The starts and the moon are together as one but without the sun, the moon can't shine. It's one of the reasons I became a ninja. My Mother always loved the moon… she said when she was little it gave her strength at night when she was scared."_

"_So did your mom still like the moon when she grew up?"_

"_Of course, as she got older the moon and stars gave her hope because of how bright they shine."_

_Kunoichi looked at the stars, "So they can give hope and strength, but how?"_

"_My Mother never told me… I did ask her the same question but she just said that it's just a feeling inside you."_

"_Oh…" was the little girl's answer. _

"_Let me tell you something else… When you look at the moon and stars, I want you to promise me you'll remember something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_There are things you'll tell no one. There are things that you hide, even from yourself. But somehow, in the end, it's still there. Remember that, Kunoichi. The truth lies within your heart, not in your head. If you need any help, look to the moon and stars for guidance. I'm sure they'll help." Her grandma started to walk away. Kunoichi followed her and jumped onto the bed. Her grandma went to her and kissed her on her forehead and said, "Good night little ninja, I know you'll remember what I said…And don't worry if you don't understand yet, you'll understand as you grow older, alright sweetheart?"_

"_Yes Grandma…" Kunoichi's eyes began to close._

"_Sweet dreams…" And with that she left the room. _

_End of Flashback_

"There are things I'll tell no one…" Kunoichi said to herself. _"I never told anyone how much Yukimura meant to me…"_

"There are things that I hide…even from myself…" _"I wanted to hide my ninja identity because of what people thought…"_

"But somehow, in the end, it's still there…" _"I still miss Yukimura very much and it feels like he's very close and I love being a ninja."_

"The truth lies within my heart…" Kunoichi stopped right there. She still didn't quite understand that yet. So she continued. "Not in my head?" She didn't get that either. She shrugged it off. _"If you need any help, look to the moon and stars for guidance…"_ Kunoichi looked at the stars.

Since her grandma died things kinda slowed down. It seemed odd. It felt like she died yesterday when it really was four months ago. Everyone in her house talked and had memories about Kunoichi's grandma, but when they came to the subject that she passed away, they just stopped talking. It was hard having those memories… thinking of all the love, caring, helpful, and happiness that she used to give. She never did anything wrong. Kunoichi thought she didn't do enough for her…that there was a mission she couldn't complete. It worried and haunted her, but sometimes she would just try to push the memories away, and each time she tried to push that sting pain of guilt in her heart, it would come back and haunt her. She never knew why or how come, but it was surely there. Sometimes it would come during happy moments and she tried not to let it show.

There it was again…that stinging pain.

Kunoichi held her hand to her heart. She hated that feeling…why did she have it? She didn't tell her friends that both her grandma and grandpa were dead, but what was the fun in that? She really didn't quite get to know her grandfather…Her grandpa Tashiro of course. He died when she was six because of a heart attack at the age of seventy-six. Her grandma died at the age of eighty-six because she was very sick. Kunoichi was there in the hospital when she died and that was the first time in a long time that she cried. A few days later, her mom told her that when someone closest to your heart dies, your supposed to move on with your life but always remember and keep them in your heart.

She just stood there for a while and started to sing a little something. When she heard this song, it reminded her of her grandma and Little Yuki.

**(This song is called "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.) **

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

She just stood there sing to herself, trying to hold back any tears that were forming in her eyes.

**Game Room-**

"Hey Kunoichi, do you wanna play now?" Oichi asked. There was no answer."Kunoichi, do you wanna play?" she asked again. Again, there was no answer. Oichi started to look around, "Kunoichi?" There was no sign of her. "Hey…where's Kunoichi?"

Masamune and Yukimura stopped playing to look around. "Yeah… where'd she go?" Masamune asked. Yukimura started to get worried. Oichi and Masamune noticed.

"I'm sure she's okay, Yukimura." Oichi reassured.

"I guess your right…" Yukimura said and then stood up, "But just to be sure, I'll find out where she is."

Masamune looked at him, "Okay Yukimura, are you sure?"

"Yes, and in the meantime, why don't you guys play? And no cheating."

Oichi giggled and said, "Yeah! Masamune, he's talking about you!"

"Actually I was talking about both of you."

"Oh…man! I thought I could cheat!" Oichi whined.

"Well, I'm going guys. Once I find Kunoichi, we'll come back here."

"Alright," the little warriors said in unison. They went back to play while Yukimura walked out of the room. Once they knew Yukimura was out of earshot, Masamune spoke,

"Over protective…"

"Yup, I wonder what will happen when he finds her… Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know? But let's find out!" Masamune stood up and was about to walk, but Oichi grabbed his arm.

"What? Are you scared that you'll lose to me you had to make up an excuse?" Oichi taunted.

"What? Scared of you? Yeah right!" Masamune said.

"Then let's play!"

"You're on!" The teenagers started to play.

"Yukimura's practically in love with her," Masamune stated all of a sudden.

"I know, why can't he just admit it? Remember when he didn't care about girls," Oichi said.

"Yeah, he didn't even notice them. He was focused on other things."

"Like being over protective with us," Oichi said annoyed.

"Yup…that was a pain…" Masamune said annoyed. Oichi nodded in agreement.

**Yukimura-**

Yukimura was looking around the big house, but he didn't open any doors. He walked down the hall and noticed the laundry room was opened and remembered that Kunoichi's mom and dad were in there. Maybe they had a clue to where she was. Yukimura went in the laundry room to see Mrs. and Mr. Takeda doing the laundry. Mrs. Takeda looked at the door to see Yukimura standing there.

"Hello Yukimura, what do you need?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Kunoichi was…" Yukimura said.

"Did you check her room?" Mr. Takeda suggested.

"No, but thank you," Yukimura said and went to go to Kunoichi's room.

"What a nice boy…" Mrs. Takeda smiled.

"Yes, it seems like he's very responsible," Mr. Takeda said.

"Kunoichi and Yukimura will be such a lovely couple if they would ever be together."

"Yes, they would… I'm sure that boy will be able to control that crazy girl of ours."

"She knows how to behave when she has to."

"I know, but she has so much energy… But I know Kunoichi is in good care…"

"Yes, she is…"

**Yukimura again-**

Yukimura was walking up the steps to Kunoichi's room. He heard a faint sound… it sounded like a voice singing…a beautiful voice… As he got closer, he could hear what the voice was singing.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

He wanted to go see where the voice was coming from. He made it up the steps and heard the voice was coming from Kunoichi's room. He saw that the lights were on in her room. He entered the room but he didn't find Kunoichi anywhere.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Yukimura heard the voice come from the balcony and saw that it was opened. He went to the balcony and stopped. He saw it was Kunoichi who was singing. She continued.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Kunoichi felt a presence so she turned around to see Yukimura. It startled her a bit but she calmed down quickly.

"Oh hi Yukimura, how long have you been standing there?" Kunoichi asked.

"I'm sorry I startled you and I haven't been here long."

"Did you hear me sing?" Kunoichi asked embarrassed.

"Yes…" Yukimura said and he leaned against the rails front side.

Kunoichi did the same and said, "I'm sorry you had to hear it… I know it sound bad."

"No, no it didn't! Your voice is beautiful."

Kunoichi blushed, "Really?"

"Of course, why don't you sing all the time?"

"I don't know… I always thought I sang badly," Kunoichi chuckled.

"Well, you don't, so I think you should continue."

Kunoichi nodded and began to sing again.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Yukimura was listening to her intently. She had the most beautiful voice. He remembered Little Kunoichi had the sweet childish voice and he always thought it made her look even cuter. Listening to Kunoichi was like listening to an older version of Little Kunoichi.

Kunoichi wanted to break the silence and so she said, "So why are you here?"

"Ummm… I was looking for you…" Yukimura said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…why were you looking for me?"

"Because you kinda left without saying anything," Yukimura stated.

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry I left like that."

"It's alright… I thought something happened to you."

"Why would something happen to me in my own house?"

"I don't know…I guess I was being paranoid."

"I know how you feel…" Kunoichi said as she thought about what happened earlier.

Yukimura chuckled, "Why are you here anyway? Did you get bored hearing us argue?"

"No, it was actually funny! I just…wanted to get some air…that's all," Kunoichi smiled.

Yukimura smiled at her. He looked away to look at the night hill view scene.

"Kunoichi, you have a nice view…" Yukimura said dazed.

"Thanks, I love coming here when I have free time or when I just want to be alone."

They stood silent for a few moments but then Yukimura spoke, "Kunoichi…"

"Yeah Yukimura…?" Kunoichi asked.

"_I really hope she doesn't get mad at me…" Yukimura thought. _He looked at her. _"Well…It's now or never…"_

Yukimura hesitated at first but then said, "I just want to take a good took at you…"

"Huh?"

"Kunoichi, look at me." Yukimura said. Kunoichi slowly turned her head to look at him. He was looking at her curiously.

"Yukimura, why do you want to look at me?"

"Shhh…" Yukimura said quietly.

Kunoichi giggled, "Yukimura, answer me first."

Yukimura smiled, "You're so impatient, Kunoichi."

"But I want to know what you're doing," Kunoichi whined.

"_I want to look at you Kunoichi, because I think you look like my childhood friend… Yeah Kunoichi, I would say that right here and now." Yukimura thought. _

"Ummm…I'll tell you later…"

"Fine…you win…" Kunoichi rolled her eyes.

Yukimura chuckled, "It's just that… You remind me of someone… She was a childhood friend of mine…"

Kunoichi smiled and nodded, "I understand. I know what you mean." They stood silently and just looked at each other. Yukimura looked into her eyes.

"_This can't be the Kunoichi I met long ago…After eleven years it just can't…" Yukimura thought._

"_Can you be any stupider, Yukimura?" a voice said._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Your freakin' conscience…seriously, I don't get paid enough to do this…"_

"_You get paid?"_

"_No…I wish I did though… Never mind that! Ugh! You almost made me forget what I was going to tell you!"_

"_Whatever…Just tell me already…"_

"_You don't want to know the truth…She really is Kunoichi. You just don't want to admit it."_

"_But…she can't…"_

"_See… you don't want to know the truth. That's her. Just face it Yukimura, this is the same girl you protected eleven years ago."_

"_How would I know?"_

"_Just ask you idiot!"_

"_Fine…"_

"Kunoichi…" Yukimura said.

"Mm-hmm…"

Yukimura paused. _"What are you waiting for?"_ "Ummm… It's nothing, Kunoichi…"

"_You idiot!"_

"Okay Yukimura…But you look kinda nervous, are you okay?"

"I'm alright…" Kunoichi eyed Yukimura suspiciously. "What?"

Kunoichi giggled, "Nothing Yukimura! I'm gonna be right back. I'm just gonna change into my pajamas. You stay right here." Yukimura watched Kunoichi go into her room, get her pajamas off her bed, and went into the bathroom.

Yukimura sighed, "I'm such an idiot…" He turned to look at the view again.

"_I know!"_

Yukimura waited for a few moments until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kunoichi wearing a spaghetti strap magenta tank top that had a crescent moon with a flower next to it and she was wearing baggy magenta pants with flowers on it.

"Hi Yukimura," Kunoichi said happily.

Yukimura face started to heat up, "Hi Kunoichi…"

Kunoichi noticed this so she giggled, "Uhhh…Yukimura, do you want to go back to the little weirdoes or do you still want to tell me something?"

"_This is your chance!"_ Yukimura paused. _"Maybe I could just give her a little hint…" Yukimura thought._ "Kunoichi…Do you remember a little boy named Yukimura?"

"Yeah…why…?" Kunoichi asked. _"Wait…what is he asking?"_

"Well…What was his full name?"

"Yukimura…" Kunoichi paused.

_Flashback_

_The two little kids were at the office and were putting bandages on the little ninja._

"_Thanks for saving me! My full name is Kunoichi Takeda." The little ninja girl introduced herself._

"_Your welcome Kunoichi and my full name is Yukimura Sanada."_

"_Well Yukimura, do you want to be my friend?"_

"_No…"_

"_What?" the little girl said feeling hurt._

"_Your best friend!" The boy said excited._

_Kunoichi giggled, "Yay! Let's go play!" the little girl was about the get up, but Yukimura gently pushed her down._

"_Kunoichi, I think we still need to finish putting bandages on your arm and leg first."_

"_Oh yeah!" they started to put on the bandages again._

_End of flashback_

Kunoichi continued, "Yukimura...Sa-Sanada…"

"Heh…It's weird that I have the same name."

"Yukimura…" _"If I'll ask him this question and he answers it the way I want him to…then I'll know he is Little Yukimura."_ "Do you want to be my friend?"

Yukimura's eyes widen and then he calmed down, "No…"

Kunoichi's face started to grow into a smile, "What?"

"Your best friend," Yukimura chuckled.

Kunoichi gasped and went to hug Yukimura tightly. She threw her arms around his neck, "Yukimura! It's really you!"

Yukimura hugged her back and laughed a little, "Nice to see you too, Kunoichi. I told you I would protect you always."

"I hate you, Yukimura," Kunoichi rolled her eyes.

"Awww…I love you too!" Yukimura teased.

"You're so stupid…Well, come on, let's get to the little freaks." Kunoichi said. They walked into Kunoichi's room again and Kunoichi closed the door to the balcony. She looked out to the moon and stars and smiled,

"_The truth does lie in my heart Grandma…not in my head…Thanks…" Kunoichi thought. _

She turned around and they started to walk back to the game room. "Where did you go when you left first grade?" Kunoichi asked.

"Well, since my Dad was on a business trip, we went back to Ueda and I went to school there. During the summer after seventh grade we moved to Osaka, but we still have our house in Ueda. It's sorta like our vacation house. So in eighth grade I went to Osaka Middle School, so that's where I met Oichi and Masamune and, well, you know the rest."

"Oh I see," Kunoichi said, "Who knew that you were going to go to my Grandpa's school?" Kunoichi paused, "Wait a minute… You don't think my Grandpa planned all this?"

"He could've… I mean, when we were little we used to go to each other's house a ton of times. Your family could've remembered what I looked like."

"Your right… I knew when I first met you, you looked so familiar."

"You too," Yukimura said.

"Oh and thanks for helping me with my books again."

Yukimura chuckled, "It was no big deal."

**Game Room-**

"I wonder what happened to Yukimura, do you think he found Kunoichi yet?" Oichi asked.

"I don't know?" Masamune said.

"Yes!" Oichi cheered. They were still playing.

"No!" Masamune pouted.

"No!" Oichi shouted.

"Yes!" Masamune cheered.

"Take that!" Oichi yelled.

"Never!"

"You guys are still playing?" said a female voice. The little teenagers turned around to see the older teenagers standing by the doorway. They noticed it was Kunoichi who said that.

"Hey! You guys are back!" Oichi said.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Masamune asked.

Oichi looked at Kunoichi and gave her a questioning look, "Uhhh…Kunoichi, why are you dressed in your pajamas already?"

"Oichi, were you so busy playing that you didn't notice what time it is?" Kunoichi asked her.

Oichi looked at the time and it said _9:18 p.m._ "Oh ok… Come on Masamune…"

"Why do I have to go?" Masamune asked.

"Just come on!" Oichi shouted.

"Fine! Don't have a cow!" Masamune said back. Oichi and Masamune went to go change.

"What about you Yukimura?" Kunoichi asked as she sat down on the black leather couch.

"I'll wait for them to come back. I wouldn't want to leave you again and find you eleven years after," Yukimura chuckled.

"Shut up," Kunoichi smiled. Yukimura sat down next to her.

"If I shut up then we'll never catch up on things."

"Whatever Yukimura… You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Yukimura playfully crossed his arms.

"Stop that mister!" Kunoichi playfully slapped his arm.

"You turned violent when I was gone! I better teach you a lesson!" Yukimura then tackled Kunoichi on the couch and started to tickle her.

"Yukimura, stop tickling me! You know I can't win tickle fights!"

"This isn't a fight…its war!" Yukimura laughed. Kunoichi was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Yukimura was laughing too much he eventually stopped to give his fingers a break.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kunoichi said with some giggles.

"When you slapped me it wasn't very nice…" Yukimura pouted and looked away from her.

"But you tickled too hard I could've died laughing!" Kunoichi chuckled.

"And that's my fault?"

"Yukimura!"

"Here comes the air strike!" Yukimura started to tickle her again.

"Yukimura! I didn't do anything that time!"

"I know this is just my welcome back present!" Yukimura chuckled. Kunoichi looked at him while she laughed. Yukimura again eventually stopped tickling her but was looking at her. He calmed down and spoke, "You do know that I really missed you…"

"Yup! I missed you too!" Kunoichi smiled widely. Then Masamune and Oichi walked into the room to see Yukimura on top of Kunoichi.

"What the—," Masamune and Oichi said with grossed out faces.

"We can explain!" Yukimura and Kunoichi said in unison. Yukimura got off of Kunoichi and Kunoichi sat up.

"I don't wanna know!" Oichi covered her ears.

Masamune rolled his eyes, "Let's just forget that this happen and go back to playing…"

"Agreed…" Yukimura and Kunoichi said. Masamune and Oichi went to sit in front of the two older teenagers. They started to play again and this time Kunoichi was playing.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

" NOOOOOO!!!"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Ha, ha you guys— what the…I died!!!" Kunoichi shouted.

"That's what you get for running us off with that dang warthog!"

"Ok! Who did I kill first!?!" Kunoichi pulls out a shuriken. Everyone looks at her in fear… Kunoichi looks at their screens and notices Masamune holding a rocket launcher. "Masamune!?! You did it!!!"

Masamune gulps, "But it wasn't my idea! It was Oichi and Yukimura's! They made me die first and shoot you!!"

"Masamune!?!" Yukimura and Oichi said in unison. Kunoichi pulls out two more shurikens. "Whoa…" they both gulped.

"Any last words…" Kunoichi asked.

"Kunoichi…I think your taking this…too seriously…" Oichi said.

"You killed me?!"

"But it's just a game?!" Masamune said.

"That's it!" Kunoichi threw the shurikens at them.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"What—?"

"These are—."

"Fake!!" Masamune shouted.

"Hee, hee! They're toys!! These are the real ones," Kunoichi pulled out real shurikens out of her small bag to show them and puts it back.

"How? They look real before…" Yukimura said.

"Ha! Push down the side of the shuriken…they turn flat once you push it. When it hits something, it becomes all puffed out." They all look at her with confusion and disbelief. "Next time don't trick me," she smirked. They shook their heads like she was crazy and they continued playing.

* * *

**Woo! That was long! Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review! In chapter 8 is when OdaDemonQueen's ideas come into play! Thanks for the support OdaDemonQueen! I also want to thank the people who are reviewing and supporting me…Mizuki San and Blaze 909!! I hoped you enjoyed reading! I'll try to update soon! **

**PrincessKunoichi (:o3 puppy dog!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews OdaDemonQueen, Blaze 909, and Mizuki San! Sry for the really, really, really late update! I've been so busy lately! I've been loaded with so much homework! I'll try to update faster but it's gonna be hard. So here's chapter 8: A Little Struggle! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: A Little Struggle

It was early in the morning when Yukimura woke up. He got off his bed and stretched. He was still tired because of last night. Masamune was acting a bit _too_ competitive and was destroying Yukimura's, Oichi's, and Kunoichi's Spartans. Even though Masamune was acting so competitive, they defeated him.

Yukimura got up and looked around. He noticed he left his door opened and Oichi and Masamune's door was opened also. He noticed Masamune was still sleeping, but he bet Oichi was also.

He rubbed his head, _"What time is it?"_ He looked at the clock on the lap stand and it read _9:21 a.m._ He got off his bed and went out of his room. He started to walk to Kunoichi's room and check if she was awake yet. He started to walk up the steps and saw someone coming down. It was his principal, Mr. Shingen Takeda.

"Good Morning, Yukimura. I see you are still very tired," Shingen chuckled.

"Yes…" Yukimura chuckled.

"Well, you still should be because of the time you children slept. Where are you going anyway?"

"Well, Masamune and Oichi are sleeping so I'm checking if Kunoichi still is."

"I see…Well, I don't want to continue to interrogate you, so go now." Shingen said and continued to walk downstairs. Yukimura continued to walk upstairs to Kunoichi's room. Kunoichi's door was slightly opened and you could see flashing light reflecting off the door. Yukimura got to Kunoichi's room and peeked inside. Her TV was on and she was watching _Monk. _Well, she wasn't really watching it. Kunoichi was on her bed lying front side and she was looking over the script for the play. Yukimura knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Kunoichi shouted. She didn't even look to see who it was.

"What? You are so busy looking at the script to see who's knocking at your door?" Yukimura asked.

"Yup," Kunoichi said sarcastically.

"Why are you looking at the script this early anyway?"

Kunoichi looked at Yukimura, "Eh, we do have to memorize this."

"You have a point. Have you memorized some lines yet?"

"Yeah, up to page five. It isn't much but Mrs. Oda never told us how much we were supposed to memorize."

"Well, it's good that you started. Masamune probably memorized up to page two," Yukimura chuckled. Kunoichi giggled.

"Well, wanna rehearse?" Kunoichi asked.

"Sure," Yukimura replied. Kunoichi sat down on her bed followed by Yukimura sitting right next to her.

"What scene are we going to rehearse?"

"Ummm…how about we rehearse something that's difficult to do?"

"Like that one page…"

"What page?"

"You know…the one that freaked us out…" Kunoichi blushed.

"Oh…that one…Are you sure?"

"I'll do it if you do it."

"I'll do it if you do it."

"Okay, ready?"

Yukimura sighed, "Ready…Who's narrator?"

"I'll do it."

**(Play Version)**

Narrator: "Kunika and Yukihiro are sitting on a bench that views the ocean. They just got back from a meeting and they are frustrated. Enemies are forcing and they are to prepare for war."

Kunika: "What are we going to do?"

Yukihiro: "Just hope for the best I guess… Did you have any idea this was going to happen?"

Kunika: "…….."

Narrator: "Kunika actually did know. She remembered _they_ were after her. She remembered the day they attacked her in the garden when she woke up that morning. They wanted something from her and she knew what it was…"

Yukihiro: "Kunika, is something wrong?"

Kunika: "No…Stop worrying…"

Yukihiro: "Are you sure?"

Kunika: "Of course."

Narrator: "After what felt like hours, Yukihiro spoke."

Yukihiro: "I wanted to keep this from you…"

Kunika: "What?"

Yukihiro: "I talked to your Father about this before the meeting and he agreed it was great unless you would agree."

Kunika: "What are you talking about?"

Yukihiro: "Kunika…"

(They inched closer to each other as Kunoichi continued to read as Narrator)

Narrator: "Yukihiro was leaning in closer and then-."

(They heard a huge slam)

**(Normal)**

The door slammed opened. Masamune and Oichi appeared on the floor.

"Ow!" Oichi screamed.

"Were you guys there the whole time!?!" Kunoichi asked.

"Uhhh…yeah!" Masamune and Oichi said in unison.

"You eavesdroppers!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Like you've never done that before, Kunoichi," Oichi said sarcastically.

"Whatever…" Kunoichi crossed her arms.

Masamune smirked, "Well, don't mind us. Continue to do what you were doing."

"Shut up, Masamune." Yukimura said.

"Yukimura's a little angry because we interrupted, Oichi."

"Oh, I see…Well, poor him…" Oichi put on the lower lip thing.

"Let's just eat breakfast before we have to pack up…" Yukimura got up and walked out of the room.

Kunoichi sighed, "Let's just go…" Masamune and Oichi just nodded and followed Kunoichi out. They walked downstairs and they saw Mr. Takeda walking down the hallway on the third floor. "Dad, is Mom awake?"

"Yes Kunoichi, she's cooking downstairs."

"Thanks," Kunoichi said as she continued to walk downstairs with the others following again.

They arrived downstairs and smelt the aroma of food. "Mmmm…" the teenagers said with delight.

"It's smells great!" Oichi exclaimed.

"It's smells delicious," Yukimura said calmly.

"Ugh! Guys, stop talking and let's go to the kitchen already!" Masamune started for the kitchen.

"So immature…" Kunoichi said and rolled her eyes. The others followed Masamune into the kitchen. Kunoichi saw her mom and the maids cooking breakfast. "Hey Mom, Risuko, Aiko, Hanaka, Tamaki, and Yuzuna, what are you guys cooking?"

Masamune looked at Kunoichi confused and said, "Did you memorize all their names?"

"Uhhh…Masamune, I'm supposed to know my Mom," she chuckled but continued, "Well…I've known them for my whole life. Risuko, I've known the longest."

"How many names have you memorized?" Oichi asked.

"Lots…but I don't do it on purpose. The names just get stuck in my head."

"That's weird but it also happens to me," Oichi said.

Kunoichi looked around and her eyes landed on the TV. "I wanna watch TV," she said.

"Go ahead, Kunoichi. The remote is on the table," Mrs. Takeda said.

"Thanks Mom," Kunoichi replied. She went up to the table, sat down, and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and the picture slowly came on along with the sound. The maids put the food on the table.

"Thanks," Kunoichi said. The teenagers sat at the table and began to eat. "Hey Mom, I'm going out."

"Alright Kunoichi," Mrs. Takeda said. So the other teenagers ate a little bit more until,

"Please excuse us," Yukimura spoke.

"Go ahead, you kids."

"Thanks Mrs. Takeda," Oichi said. Masamune and Oichi didn't know Yukimura would ask to leave but since he said 'us', which meant all of them.

They started to head into the living room but heard noises outside in the backyard. They looked at each other and shrugged. They started to head for the sliding door that led to the backyard. Once they got there, Yukimura opened the door and froze. Masamune and Oichi wondered what it could be so they looked passed him and found out what it was. Kunoichi's backyard was breathtaking. The young warriors looked around the backyard and found Kunoichi sitting on the edge of the fountain. She sensed their presence, looked up, and smiled.

"Kunoichi…this place is amazing…" Oichi said.

She was right. Kunoichi's backyard was amazing. It was filled with greenery. Bushes filled with roses, lilies that were beginning to bloom, sweet peas that had that pink and white color, and cherry blossom trees giving shade and color. From any of the sliding doors, (since there was one in the kitchen also) a rocky cement path led around the whole backyard. On the left side was the swimming pool with a water slid, Jacuzzi, and sand around it with white wooden beach chairs. The fountain was in the middle of the backyard with its water shooting straight into the air. The sun was reflecting against the shimmering water and the water was calm. Hearing the water splash from within each particle made your mind at peace and together with the amazing view…it was just a place to relax.

Kunoichi chuckled, "Yeah…I'm lucky to have my room to look over this."

"Really?" Masamune and Oichi asked.

"Yup," Kunoichi replied. They stood silent for a while until Oichi spoke.

"Can we go swimming?" she asked.

"Ummm…Did you bring your swimming stuff?"

"Uhhh…No?"

"Then you can't, but next time you can. Just make sure you bring it, okay?"

"Of course!"

"Well, you guys should probably finish packing. My grandpa and I will be taking you home."

"Alright," replied the warriors. They started to walk to the sliding door which leads to a hallway which leads to the living room and the kitchen. They got to the sliding door and entered. They started to walk down the hallway.

"So…Kunoichi, what time are we leaving?" Masamune asked.

"Whatever time you guys want to leave," Kunoichi just said.

"Does that mean we get to leave at 12 a.m.?" Oichi asked excitedly.

"Oichi, do you remember that we have school tomorrow?"

"Uhhh…yeah…"

"Don't worry, one day you'll be able to do that," Kunoichi chuckled.

They continued to walk down the hallway then they walked upstairs. Yukimura, Masamune, and Oichi separated to each others' rooms. And at the same time-

"Kunoichi! Can I take a shower before I leave?!" the warriors asked.

Kunoichi chuckled, "Whatever. Do whatever you guys want before you leave."

"Thanks!" They said in unison and they all went into the bathroom. Kunoichi then heard the showers go off and she headed into her room.

"_They're probably gonna kill me for this…" Kunoichi thought._ Kunoichi smiled, _"But they can't…"_

She entered her bathroom and went up to the toilet. _"Here I go…"_ She pushed the toilet handle down and the toilet water started to go down. She then smirked and waited for a reply.

"Five, four, three, two-," Kunoichi was cut off.

"Oh shit!!!" The warriors screamed.

"One," Kunoichi finished.

"It's freakin' cold!?!" Masamune shouted.

"Ahhhhh?!?!" Oichi screamed.

"Damn!?" Yukimura shouted.

Kunoichi ended up giggling so hard that she was on the floor. Then Kunoichi heard clicks. _"That's their bathroom doors!?!" _She ran downstairs and calmly leaned against the wall near the guestrooms. Then the warriors came out only wearing a towel. Kunoichi just stood there looking at them in _shock._

"Why the heck are you guys dressed only in towels?!" Kunoichi said.

"Cause _someone_ flushed the toilet!" Oichi screamed angrily.

"Why would they do that?" Kunoichi asked innocently.

"I don't know!? Maybe someone _went_ in the bathroom?!" Masamune shouted. Apparently they didn't catch the innocent act…

"I see…"

"Hmmm…" Yukimura said. Everyone looked at him and Kunoichi's face started to heat up.

"What?" Oichi asked.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Yukimura asked Kunoichi.

Kunoichi looked straight at her feet. "Because it happened to me once," she simply said, "My cousin, Shinji, did the same thing to me." But really she was laughing on the inside. Ninjas were pretty good at hiding emotions.

Oichi chuckled and everyone looked at her, "What?" they all said.

She chuckled again, "Nothing…"

"What?" Yukimura asked.

"Nothing…"

"What?!" Masamune said impatiently.

"Nothing!" Kunoichi then took out a shuriken. "Okay! I'll tell, but Kunoichi, you're gonna kill me."

"Fine! Just tell us now!" Kunoichi shouted.

Oichi sighed, "Yukimura, maybe you should just not say something right now…"

"Why?" Yukimura asked confused.

"Because Kunoichi's face is _extremely_ red," Oichi said quickly and then hid behind Masamune.

Kunoichi looked at Oichi in shock. This time it was real and Kunoichi's face was _red_. Yukimura then looked at Kunoichi. Oichi was right. Kunoichi was blushing. _"Why is she blushing?" he thought. _

"_Oichi…I'm gonna kill you…" Kunoichi thought. _"What?! I'm not blushing?! It's just hot in here…"

"Kunoichi, it's fall, it's almost winter and we live in Osaka. How can it be hot?"

"Uhhh…the heater's on?"

"Ugh! Kunoichi, you're so weird…"

"I know!" Kunoichi laughed. "Uhhh…I just remembered you guys were still in towels…"

"Oh…right…" Masamune said.

"Sorry for coming out like this…" Yukimura apologized.

"It's okay," Kunoichi smiled at her feet.

"I'm sure she wanted it that way anyway," Masamune chuckled.

"Instead of killing Oichi, Masamune, I'm gonna kill you…" Kunoichi mumbled.

"Huh?" Masamune asked because he couldn't hear her.

"I said instead of killing Oichi, Masamune, I'm gonna kill you!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Kunoichi! No shouting or killing in the house! You might get blood stains on the carpet!" Mrs. Takeda yelled.

"Yes, Mom!" Kunoichi yelled back and then sighed, "Man…I wanted to kill him…"

"We're just gonna…go change now…" Oichi said as she ran back into her room.

"Yeah…" agreed Masamune and Yukimura as they retreated into their rooms.

Kunoichi sighed and said to herself, "I gotta bribe my Mom to change the rules…"

_A few minutes later…._

Kunoichi was sitting against the wall and heard a door opening. She looked to her left and saw Oichi looking at her. Oichi just stood there.

"What?" Kunoichi asked her friend.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Oichi said slowly stepping back.

"No…But next time, if whatever you're going to say is about me…just tell it to me only…"

"Aye Captain!"

Masamune came out and wave to the girls, "What's up, Oichi?" He looked at the lazy ninja, "Hey Kunoichi."

"Mmmm…" Kunoichi replied.

"Don't mind her, she just…tired." Oichi said.

"Alright," Masamune nodded, "So, we're going after Yukimura comes out."

"Guess so…" Kunoichi answered, "This weekend was pretty weird…"

Oichi chuckled, "You got that right."

"Oh, and did I tell you guys that Yukimura and I found out that we were the same kids in first grade?"

"No!?"

"Finally!" Masamune shouted.

"Yeah, I know…"

Yukimura walked out of his room, "Hey guys."

"So…Did you guys pack your stuff yet?"

"I did," answered Yukimura.

"I didn't," Masamune said.

"Me either," Oichi said.

"Fine…I'll help you, Oichi." Kunoichi said as she followed Oichi into her room.

"I better help you pack your stuff too, Masamune." Yukimura said.

"No way! I don't need to touch my stuff!" with that, Masamune went into his room.

Yukimura rolled his eyes, "He's never gonna get packed."

Masamune then came out of his room and sighed, "Uhhh…Yukimura, you can help." Yukimura smirked and followed Masamune into his room.

_Another few minutes…_

"We're ready!" Oichi shouted. The girls walked out of the now empty guestroom.

"Masamune, that one goes right there!" Yukimura shouted from Masamune's room.

"Well sorry!" Masamune shouted.

Kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Boys…"

Oichi nodded, "Yeah…Can't live with them…"

"Can't live without them."

Yukimura walked out of Masamune's room. "He seriously needs help…"

"Hey! I heard that!" Masamune shouted as he exited the guestroom.

"So you finally got ready?"

"Thanks to you…"

"We should go already. My Grandpa is busy with all the school stuff," Kunoichi announced.

"Fine…" Oichi sighed. The warriors got the bags as the ninja waited and they walked downstairs.

"Grandpa, we're ready!" Kunoichi said.

"Okay, just put your bags in the trunk," Shingen said. They nodded and began to walk outside.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Takeda for letting us stay over the weekend," Oichi said politely.

"Your welcome, kids. Kunoichi, say hi to Yukimura's parents for me," Mrs. Takeda said.

"Alright Mom," Kunoichi replied. They walked outside and Kunoichi opened the trunk. "Put your stuff here."

"Thank you for letting us stay," Yukimura said.

"Heh, no problem," Kunoichi smiled. They got all their stuff in the trunk, Kunoichi closed it, and they went in the car. Kunoichi sat in the front this time with Oichi, Masamune, and Yukimura in the back. Shingen walked out of the house and got in the car.

"Are you ready, kids?" Shingen asked.

"Yup," Kunoichi said.

"I'm ready!" Oichi said.

"Yes," answered Yukimura.

"Hmmm…" Masamune said.

"I take that for a yes," Shingen said as he started the ignition. Shingen began to back up and drive out of the neighborhood.

………………….

"Here's your house, Masamune," Shingen said.

"Alright, thanks for letting me stay at your house, Kunoichi," Masamune said as he opened his door.

"No problem," Kunoichi replied.

Shingen unlocked the trunk as Masamune walked behind the car. Masamune opened the trunk, grabbed his stuff, and closed the trunk. Shingen locked the trunk. He waved goodbye as he walked up to his front door. He rang the door bell and his mom opened the door for him.

"Dearly, you're home already? Oh goodness, it felt like centuries since you were back home!" Mrs. Date said/

"Uhhh…Mom, I only stayed there for the weekend," Masamune replied.

"I know, but since your father is in the navy, I've been lonely."

"I know, Mom. Sooo I can I go inside now?"

"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Date said happily. Masamune crossed his arms annoyed and entered the house. Mrs. Date waved at the car as the people in the car waved back. Shingen began to drive off again.

………………..

"Alright, this is your stop, Oichi," Shingen said.

"Thanks Mr. Takeda," Oichi said. Shingen nodded and unlocked the back.

"Oichi, tell your brother that he will receive his payment by tomorrow."

"Alright Mr. Takeda," Oichi said. Oichi opened the trunk, got her stuff, and closed the trunk. Like Masamune, she waved and walked up to her front door. After a few minutes, she started to bang the door until someone answered. Then it looked like Oichi was screaming.

"Grandpa, pull down your window," Kunoichi chuckled. Shingen pulled his window down and indeed Oichi was screaming.

"Brother! Get your lazy butt to open the door!"

"Poor Oichi…" Kunoichi shook her head. After a few minutes, the door finally opens.

"What took you so long?!"

"I was watching _Wheel of Fortune_ until you came knocking. I just waited until the commercials," answered Nobunaga.

"Oh! And what was the word you were trying to figure out this time?" Oichi crossed her arms.

"Uhhh…I rather not say…" Nobunaga said. Oichi walked into the house and Mrs. Oda appeared.

"You two better study that script!" Mrs. Oda yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Oda!" Kunoichi said. "Grandpa, let's get outta here!" And Shingen was off.

…………………

Shingen parked on Yukimura's driveway.

"Are you going down, Mr. Takeda?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes, I would like you speak with your parents." Shingen unlocked the trunk once again and they all got out of the car. Yukimura got his things as Kunoichi and Shingen walked to the front door. Shingen rang the door bell as Yukimura stood next to Kunoichi. They waited a while as the door opened. Nobuyuki opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Takeda," he greeted his principal.

"Hello Nobuyuki, are your parents home?" Shingen asked.

"Yep, come on in."

They walked into the house as Nobuyuki closed the door. They kept walking and went into the living room. Ina was sitting on the couch watching TV. She turned her head to see who was entering the living room.

"Hey Mr. Takeda!" Ina greeted. Shingen nodded. Ina looked at Kunoichi, "So…you must be Kunoichi. I never got to introduce myself the other day. Well, my name's Ina Honda."

"Nice to meet you, Ina," Kunoichi said.

"So you're the person that I've been hearing a lot…while…from Nobuyuki, of course, and just a _few _other people," Ina smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Sanada walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Takeda, what brings you to our home?" Mr. Sanada asked.

"It's been awhile Masayuki. Don't you think I have just come to visit?" Shingen chuckled.

"Yes sir," Masayuki nodded. Masayuki then looked at Kunoichi and smiled, "Well, it certainly has been awhile Miss Takeda."

"Huh?" Kunoichi looked at Mr. Sanada.

"Kunoichi, I don't forget someone that easily. It's good to see you again, right Yuriko?"

"Yes, it is good to see her again," Yuriko smiled.

Kunoichi smiled, "You guys too."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! This is Kunoichi!" Nobuyuki said.

"Don't worry Brother, I found out this weekend," Yukimura said.

"Wait…hold on…I don't get what's going on here…" Ina said confused.

"Well remember how I told you about the story about Yukimura and a little girl he met in first grade?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, this is her. Kunoichi's the little girl."

"Whoa, and they meet again years later? That's crazy…It reminds me of those romantic movies." Everyone just stared at Ina and Ina stared at them.

"Ok…Well, we should catch up on things," Shingen said changing the subject.

"We should," Masayuki agreed.

………………..

"It was nice to see you two again," Yuriko smiled.

"You too," Kunoichi said happily.

"Well, we should leave," Shingen looked at his watch, "It's already 7:35 p.m. and tomorrow is school. Make sure Yukimura and Nobuyuki are not late, but I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"They won't be late Mr. Takeda," Masayuki said.

"Well, bye now!" Kunoichi said as she started to walk and wave.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house," Yukimura said.

"You're welcome." The Takedas entered the car and waved once more to the Sanada family. Shingen turned on the car and began to drive home.

"Grandpa, can I ask you a question?" Kunoichi asked as she continued to look straight at the road.

"Of course," Shingen answered.

"How long have you known Yukimura's dad?"

"I meet him before you were born. It's been a long time so I can't remember. I'm getting old, you know?"

Kunoichi giggled, "Well duh!"

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how did you meet Mr. Sanada?"

"I was his boss. Before I became the owner of…everything," Kunoichi giggled, "I was the leader of a community of Kai. We worked together for a while until I heard you were born. When I told Masayuki, he told me not too long ago that his second son was born. So after that we still kept in touch because of another business that I owned, which was a program for self-defense."

"Whoa…so how come I met Yukimura in first grade?"

"I needed help with another business I was opening up for people who need care and I wanted him to be my co-partner. So I suggested that he should bring his family with him to Hirosaki."

"So you were going to introduce me to Yukimura anyway before he even saved me?"

"Of course, so either way, you two were going to meet. It was very noble of him to protect you like that."

"Yeah…" Kunoichi smiled.

Shingen looked at his granddaughter and smiled.

……………….

They arrived home around 8:03 p.m.

"Let's go inside the house now, Kunoichi. The news is probably on right now."

"Fine, fine…" Kunoichi smiled and rolled her eyes. Shingen took out his keys and unlocked the door. He opened the door and Mr. and Mrs. Takeda were watching the news with the maids…but something was wrong.

The cable was set on the _News Channel_ and the news broadcaster was talking.

"_A while ago we just received news…" the broadcaster paused for a while._

Shingen and Kunoichi entered the living room and took a seat. "What is that woman waiting for? It's like her TV script stopped," Risuko said. They all chuckled.

"_We just received a report on the scene of this very sad news…It turns out there are deaths that occurred today."_

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"_A young man by the name of Hikaru Takahashi died in a car accident with some of his friends. A drunk driver speeded right through the red light while the young teenagers were driving across the intersection. It turns out that the drunk driver rammed straight into them and no one survived."_

That moment…Kunoichi's smile faded and she froze.

"_Hikaru is said to be family to the Takedas. His family of two brothers, an older one and younger one, are devastated. His parents do not want to believe the news."_

Mrs. Takeda broke into a sob. The maids start to try and comfort her. Her sister must be really devastated… Their family was very close and when one person died it felt like their part of the position was empty and it left an open space for someone to attack. Mrs. Takeda worried for her nephews though. They were three brothers that went everywhere together. Now there were two of them…

Mrs. Takeda looked at her daughter. Kunoichi was just looking at the TV like the news never said anything. All she did was just…staring. Things went pretty well when they moved to Osaka…until now. The Takahashi family still has not moved yet from Hirosaki and who knows what will happen when they arrive in Osaka. The Takedas have only stay at Osaka for a week and it turned from great to worse. What is Kunoichi feeling right now? For all her mother knew, Kunoichi was an unexpected girl. When her grandmother died, it hurt her badly. All Mrs. Takeda would think about right now is what is Kunoichi thinking?

………………….

Kunoichi is now sitting in the living room by herself staring at the blank TV at her reflection. She didn't want to do anything…something Hikaru did all the time. It was weird. Whenever someone close to her died, she acted like them. Her parents, grandpa, and the maids are talking in the kitchen about Hikaru's death. Kunoichi had said nothing at all since the report.

"_When Hikaru did nothing all the time…was he really thinking?" Kunoichi thought._

She didn't know Hikaru but she knew for sure they were close. Hikaru have might not talked a lot, but he was very wise like his older brother.

"_I wonder what Akira and Shinji are doing…"_

Then at some random moment…Kunoichi smiled. She smiled for no reason. It just came to her like some idea. She got off the couch and began to walk towards the kitchen. Her mom was indeed still crying a little, but she couldn't blame her. She lost one of her nephews.

"Kunoichi…" Mrs. Takeda's voice cracked.

Kunoichi chuckled, "Mom, why are you crying?"

"Hikaru…"

"Did anything happen to him?"

"You heard what happened, dear."

"Are you sure I heard right?" Kunoichi smiled. The maids turned to Kunoichi and noticed she was in the kitchen. One of the newer maids, Aiko, gave her a questioning look and wondered why she was smiling when a while ago, she was staring into space.

"Yes Kunoichi, you heard the news."

"I must've been staring into space…just like Hikaru used to do, right Mom?"

Mrs. Takeda choked, "Yes, dear…" Then she burst into silent tears.

"Why are you crying?" Kunoichi smiled, "I don't get it?" She asked as if nothing happened.

"Kunoichi, what's wrong with you?" Risuko asked but she knew exactly what.

"Nothing! Why are you all acting weird?"

"In case you weren't paying attention, your cousin just died." Aiko stated.

"How would you know? You never met any of my cousins." Kunoichi walked off smiling. Everyone turned to Kunoichi's family.

"She was like that when her grandmother died…" Mrs. Takeda said.

"She's going to break once she starts thinking too much about it," Mr. Takeda said.

"Kunoichi will get over it, though. She's strong and she always has ways of escaping the pain and conflict. She's done it her whole life even if she doesn't realize it," Shingen said. The maids nodded.

"Poor girl…" Risuko said.

…………………

"_Okay, now you try…"_

"_No, I'm too scared…"_

"_It's really easy…and I think it would be much easier because you're a girl."_

"_Why would it be much easier?"_

"_Girls are much more flexible."_

"_Okay, but you have to help me."_

"_Alright, Akira, can you help me?"_

"_Sure, what about you, Shinji?"_

"_Nah…I'd probably drop her…"_

"_You're sooo mean!"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_Okay, are you ready?"_

"_Sure thing, Hikaru!"_

"_Ready…one…two… three!"_

"_Hey! I did it!"_

"_See, all you need is encouragement and you'll be able to do things."_

"_Thanks Hikaru for teaching me this…well, both that flip and the little lesson."_

Kunoichi gasps as she woke up. She looked at her digital clock and it said _1:54 a.m._

She sighed and laid her head back on her pillow. It was a dream about Hikaru teaching her Ninjitsu, basically the flips. She was only eight at the time and she had been practicing with her cousins and her grandma with Ninjitsu. She was partly a beginner but a true ninja at heart. It was easy for her to pass all the tests her grandma gave her due to the practices.

She sighed once more before going to sleep again, _"I'm sorry I wasn't able to teach a lesson to the guy that killed you, Hikaru…but he's also dead, huh?"_

……………..

"Grandpa, hurry we're going to be late for school!" Kunoichi yelled. Kunoichi and Shingen were now on the freeway driving to school and they didn't know if they'll make it in time.

"I can't go faster, Kunoichi. It's too dangerous."

"Well, if you fixed your things last night we won't be in this situation," Kunoichi crossed her arms.

The young ninja was right. Her grandpa was fixing his principal things before they were supposed to leave but he had a lot of things.

"I did, but left some out…"

"Whatever you say, Grandpa."

……………

_RING, RING, RING_

"Oh shoot! That's the bell! See you, Grandpa," Kunoichi said as she ran to her class.

"You better listen in class, Kunoichi!" Shingen yelled but Kunoichi was already a far distance. "That girl is so fast…or maybe I'm just too old…"

…………….

"Miss Takeda, you're late," Mr. Uesugi said.

"Sorry I'm late," Kunoichi said as she took her seat next to Yukimura.

"It's alright, now class I was saying…"

"Why are you late today?" Yukimura whispered.

"Something came up, that's all."

"I had fun on the weekends."

"I'm glad you did," Kunoichi smiled.

"Oichi was looking for you earlier. She expected the principal's granddaughter to come to school early so she came early."

Kunoichi chuckled, "I'll tell her I'm sorry next period but we gotta listen now."

"Of course," Yukimura nodded and they started to take notes on what Mr. Uesugi was saying.

…………….

_Mr. Oda's Science Class...…_

"Hey, Oichi, where's your brother?" a student asked.

"I don't know. He took me to school today?" Oichi said confusingly. She looked at Kunoichi. Kunoichi was just staring at the white board. Oichi knew something was wrong so she said, "Kunoichi, what's wrong?"

Kunoichi turned to look at Oichi, "Oh nothing, I guess I'm just staring out into space again," she chuckled.

"Oh alright, just wondering," Oichi smiled and nodded. Kunoichi turned to face the white board again and Oichi looked at her confused. "Kunoichi, did I tell you what happened when you dropped me off?"

"No, but I was kinda there, Oichi."

"No, it was after that. We entered the house and do you remember me saying to Nobunaga about the word he was trying to figure out."

"Yeah, wasn't he watching _Wheel of Fortune_?"

"Yeah, well guess what word he was trying to figure out."

"I don't want," Kunoichi chuckled.

"Think of any baby show."

"Barney?"

"Yes!"

"How did he miss that?"

"I don't know! I don't even know how he got this teaching job?!" Oichi and Kunoichi laughed. Then a man that was wearing a white hat and a white suit walked into the room.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Naoe. Mr. Oda wasn't available today because of a meeting so I'm here to fill in for him," Mr. Naoe said.

"So what are we doing today?" a student asked.

"Your name, sir?"

"Mitsuhide Akechi," Mitsuhide said.

"Well, Mitsuhide, Mr. Oda told me to tell you that you'll be in charge today. I'm really here to watch you children and make you don't kill each other."

"Alright, sir," Mitsuhide said as he walked to the front of the room.

"Oh, Mr. Oda also said that he'll let you guys have so fun by playing Karaoke. The winners win an A+ for the next test."

"Yes!" everyone yelled.

"So who will go first?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I will!" Okuni screamed. Kunoichi and Oichi rolled their eyes.

"What are you going to be singing, Oichi?"

"Barbie Girl," Okuni replied. A student just sipped out water from drinking it. "This is for you, Yuki!" Yukimura just ignored her.

**Okay, this is song is "Barbie Girl" by AQUA and I personally think this song is the most annoying song in the world…**

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"-"

"Stop!" Masamune yelled. "You're burning my ears!"

"What?!" Okuni said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's alright, Okuni, just sit down," Mitsuhide said.

"No way! Everyone wants an encore!"

"No, we don't!" everyone shouted.

"You'll pay for this…" Okuni said as she sat down.

"Now who's next?"

"Kunoichi!" Masamune and Oichi yelled.

"What?! No?!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Yeah, Kunoichi, why don't you go next?" Yukimura smiled.

"No, I don't want to!"

"You're going next," Yukimura pulled Kunoichi to the front.

"And what will you be singing, Kunoichi?" Mitsuhide said.

"Ummm…" Kunoichi said as she was thinking. "'Hurt'."

**This song is "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. It's one of my favorites but it's also very sad… **

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you"

Kunoichi stopped singing as she smiled and looked down at the ground. She released the microphone as it dropped. A single tear fell from her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review! Sry if this chapter had drama in it… I wanted to say thanks to OdaDemonQueen for the ideas for this chapter! I'll try to update soon! Oh and Happy April Fools Day!**

**PrincessKunoichi :o3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews Blaze 909, OdaDemonQueen, and Mizuki San! I'm sooo sorry for the really late update! Well anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Learning How to Break Free

Kunoichi went back to her seat smiling and not bothering to wipe away her single tear. Kanetsugu, Yukimura, Oichi, and Masamune notice that Kunoichi was crying. The three teenagers were _shocked_.

Kunoichi starts thinking to herself. _"I can't believe you're gone now...Just like grandma and grandpa…"_ Tears start to form in her eyes again. _"I can't let my friends see me cry." _"Mr. Naoe, can I be excuse?" she asked.

"Hurry back, Kunoichi, the karaoke is going to continue," Kanetsugu responded. Kunoichi nodded and ran out of the room.

Yukimura watches Kunoichi run out of the room. _"I have to see what is wrong with her. I have never seen her like this." _"Mr. Naoe, may I be excused?"

Kanetsugu raised his eyebrow, "Yukimura, do you realize that you have not yet sung?"

"Yes, I realize that but—."

"And you may not be excuse until you do sing. Why do you need to go?"

"But Mr. Naoe, Mr. Takeda told me to meet him in his office because he wanted to give me something."

"Then Mr. Takeda would have informed me. Mr. Sanada, please settle down."

Yukimura sighed but Masamune smirked. "Don't worry, Yukimura, I got this." Masamune whispered to him. Masamune began to write on a sheet of paper and folded it when he was done. He passed it to Oichi and she passed it to Keiji.

Keiji unfolded the paper and began to read it. He looked at Masamune and said, "You owe me, Date." Keiji turned to the front and spoke up, "Mr. Naoe, I'll volunteer to sing."

"Alright Keiji, come up," he said.

Masamune turned to Yukimura, "Okay, here's the plan. I have the office's number and—."

"Why do you have the school number?" Oichi asked.

"No reason…Anyway, I'll call the office and ask for Mr. Takeda." Masamune pulled out his cell phone, dialed the school number, and began speaking into his phone. "Yes, hello, may I speak with Mr. Takeda?"

"Thank you."

"Hello Mr. Takeda, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Well, we need you to make an announcement that Yukimura needs to go to your office but he's not actually doing that."

"We'll explain everything to you later."

"Yes! Thanks bye!"

Masamune hung up the phone, "Everything's set…"

"_Yukimura Sanada, please come to my office. Yukimura Sanada, please come to my office." Mr. Takeda said over the intercom._

"Well Yukimura, it appears now Mr. Takeda needs you for something. You may be excused," Kanetsugu said.

"Yes sir," Yukimura quickly walked out of the room.

"You know, Oichi, I think we should do this for a living," Masamune said.

"Wouldn't we get caught and is the any money good?" Oichi asked.

**Yukimura-**

Yukimura walked around for a while and kept his ears and eyes wide open to find Kunoichi. He kept thinking about where she could be until he accidentally stepped on a flower.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yuki, come here!" Kunoichi yelled. Yukimura and Kunoichi were at a park playing around, with their parents watching them. _

"_What is it?" Yukimura went up to Kunoichi._

"_I want to show you something." She pointed to the garden before them._

_There were cherry blossom trees lined up down the pathway with a fountain in the middle. Different varieties of flowers made the garden so colorful. _

"_I never knew there was a garden here."_

"_Yuki, you know I love flowers, right?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Flowers make feel better when I'm sad. I don't know what it is, they just make me smile."_

_**End of flashback**_

Yukimura ran to the school garden where he saw Mr. Imagawa watering the plants. "Mr. Sanada, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Yoshimoto asked.

"Yes but why are you watering the plants?"

"Oh, Principal Takeda said I can earn a few extra yen if I watered the plants. Mr. Sanada, I think you need to head back to class."

"I know but Mr. Naoe told me to get Kunoichi because she was getting flowers for Biology."

"Oh, I see. You can proceed."

"Thank you." Yukimura walked away from Mr. Imagawa slowly to not show any suspicion.

He walked quickly through the gardens to find Kunoichi and suddenly heard sobbing near a tiny pond. He walked to the tiny pond and found Kunoichi hold a flower and crying softly to herself. She was plucking the pedals off like a little girl would do to test if someone liked her. Yukimura knelt next to her. Kunoichi looked at him with a teary face.

"I would have guessed you would follow me. How did you get out of class?" she asked as her voice cracked.

"Masamune helped out. Are you alright?"

"That little monster has nothing better to do, huh?" she chuckled, "And yeah, I'm okay…Yukimura, did you see the news last night?"

"Yes…I did, Kunoichi."

"Hikaru died, Yukimura. He's gone now… I-I really can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry, Kunoichi…" Yukimura hugs Kunoichi to comfort her. New tears start to form in her eyes and she starts to cry on his shoulder.

"I wanna go back into time and stop him and his friends from dying like that. They didn't deserve to die like that," she choked.

"No one deserves to die like that."

"Yukimura…I just wanna go home…"

"I'll take you to the office." Yukimura helped Kunoichi up and they started to walk to the office.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for skipping class? I mean, class is probably almost over."

"I'll take my chances."

"That is so not like you."

"Well, you are rarely sad."

"It's a tie! End of conversation!" Kunoichi chuckled. Yukimura laughed and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her face.

Yukimura and Kunoichi entered the office and saw the secretary busy as always just fixing and arranging papers. The secretary looked up and saw Yukimura and Kunoichi standing by the doorway. "What do you kids need?" she asked.

"Is Mr. Takeda available?" Yukimura asked.

"Hold on please…" The secretary went to the phone, dialed a few numbers, and turned on the speaker. "Mr. Takeda, are you available?"

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"Your granddaughter and Yukimura are here. It seems they would like to speak with you."

"_Alright, send them into my office."_

"Yes, Mr. Takeda." She looked at the teenagers. "You may go inside his office."

They nodded and entered Shingen's office. He was facing his computer again and typing something. Kunoichi shook her head and said, "Grandpa?"

"Oh!" Shingen looked at them, "I am sorry. I have been busy, you know? Did you two need something?"

"Yes, Mr. Takeda—." Yukimura was interrupted.

"Mr. Sanada, why did Masamune call me to make that announcement?"

"Ummm…I can explain everything but Kunoichi wants to go home."

Shingen looked at Kunoichi and noticed it looked like she cried. _"So it finally hit her…"_ "Well, Kunoichi, why do you want to go home?"

"Grandpa, please…I don't want to talk about it."

"Kunoichi, I can't let you go home unless you have a reason."

"I just don't feel well…"

"I can't take you home, Kunoichi. I have to stay here. I also have a meeting later on today. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Yukimura, do you drive a car?"

"Yes, I do."

"Did you drive a car to school today?"

"Yes."

"Can you do me a favor, Mr. Sanada?"

"What is it?"

"Can you bring her home?"

"Uhhh…Sir?"

"I won't be able to take her home until school ends or maybe a little after. I need someone to bring her home. Can you do that?"

"Ummm... Of course Mr. Takeda but what about my classes?"

"I'll take care of everything, now go along…" Shingen rubbed his chin, "Wait! Yukimura, can I speak with you for a second?"

"Of course…"

"Kunoichi, can you wait for Yukimura outside?"

"Sure…Grandpa, don't hurt him." Kunoichi smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Yukimura…I am guessing that you know about Hikaru, am I right?"

"Yes, I saw the news last night."

"Well, it appears that the news has finally hit Kunoichi and by just looking at her, you can tell she was crying. I want you to take care of her. She really gets distracted sometimes and she uses her happiness to trick people into thinking that she is okay."

"Mr. Takeda, but why do you want me to take care of her?"

"It's a simple answer…I have known your family before you were even born and your father is my friend and business partner. I trust you and I know you won't disappoint me."

"Yes, Principal Takeda, I will not disappoint you." Yukimura walked out of the room.

Shingen laughed and said to himself, "He never disappoints."

……………….

"Are you ready to go, Kunoichi?" Yukimura asked.

"I've been ready," Kunoichi smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Kunoichi was looking at Yukimura as they started to walk. Yukimura noticed and looked at her. "Kunoichi, why are you staring at me?"

"What did my grandpa say to you?"

"Nothing…Just to take you home, that's all."

Kunoichi raised her eyebrow, "The conversation felt longer than that."

"Well, he also told me to drive safely and all those safety rules."

"Hmmm…I'll take that excuse now but I'm still not convinced!"

"Say whatever you like…"

The teenagers went to the student parking lot and went to Yukimura's car. Yukimura opened the front seat door for Kunoichi, like the gentleman would, and she sat down. He closed the door and entered the driver's seat. "Remember to buckle up." Yukimura said.

"You're not my grandpa!" Kunoichi giggled as she buckled her seatbelt. She looked around inside the car and noticed there were leather seats and a GPS system in the front. "So do I just put my address on the GPS system?"

"Yes, just type in your address."

Kunoichi typed in her address, "Hey…when did you get a car?"

Yukimura starts the engine, "Around June, how come you don't have a car yet?"

"My original car is at home but my grandpa doesn't like to pollute the environment so he buys hybrids and his car is a hybrid and mine isn't…and he thinks if I drive off on my own, I'll go party or whatever…"

Yukimura starts laughing and drives the car, "Well, your grandfather is just really protective over you that he won't even let you drive your own car."

"Like you're really protective over the little monsters and me?"

"Uhhh…alright?"

"You're not over protective enough to follow me into the girls' restroom at the mall, right?"

"No…absolutely not!"

"I don't believe you…"

"I might have Oichi go with you…"

"Too over protective…" Kunoichi giggled. "So you're even going to make us hold hands so we don't get lost?"

"I haven't thought about that before…" he mumbled, "No, that seems silly."

"You were going to make us hold hands!"

"I have nothing more to say."

"So I win?"

"Yes," he sighed, "You win."

"Don't worry, Yukimura, you won the tickle fight so now we're even!"

"Fine…"

…………………

"Hurray! I'm home!" Kunoichi shouted as she got out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Nothing like home sweet home," Yukimura chuckled as he followed Kunoichi.

Kunoichi grabbed her keys from her mini bag around her waist and entered it into the key slot. She unlocked the door, opened the door, and they entered her house. "Hello! I'm home!" She closed the door behind them and locked it. "Mom? Dad?" she asked as she heard her own echo. "Hello?" She shrugged and looked at Yukimura, "Let's see if my mom and dad left a note." Yukimura nodded.

They went into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen counter as Kunoichi expected. Kunoichi walked up to the counter and picked up the note.

_Dear Kunoichi,_

_Your father and I will be in a meeting at the office again. We need a staff meeting because there will be a festival soon so we won't be home until late at night. I brought some of the maids with me to help out but Risuko and Yuzuna are there. If you need anything, ask them or you could ask your grandfather. We will see you later tonight._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"So what do we do now?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't know? I'll call my grandpa." She grabbed her house phone, which was on her counter, and she dialed her grandpa's cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Grandpa, Mom and Dad are at a meeting and the only people home are Risuko and Yuzuna."

"_Hmmm…can I talk to Yukimura?"_

"Sure?" Kunoichi handed the phone to Yukimura, "My grandpa wants to talk to you because he never wants to talk to me."

Yukimura grabbed the phone, "Yes, Mr. Takeda?"

"_Yukimura, are you busy?"_

"No, why are you asking?"

"_Because I want you to stay at Kunoichi's house until I am done with work and don't worry about your homework, I will bring it to you and Kunoichi."_

"Alright…thank you, Mr. Takeda."

"_No, no, thank you Yukimura. Remember to take care of her, alright?"_

"Of course, I will."

"_Good, well I must go now, good bye." Shingen hung up._

"Well, Kunoichi, I am staying with you." Yukimura put back the phone on the counter.

"My grandpa asked you to stay with me?" Kunoichi asked confused.

"Yes, he did."

"So what do we do now?"

"Catch up on things, if you want?"

"I'd like that," Kunoichi smiled. Yukimura and Kunoichi sat next to each other at the high table and began talking about the past. "Hey Yukimura, how did you become friends with Masamune and Oichi."

"Just so you know…I hate Masamune each time I think about this story." Kunoichi giggled. "But I'll tell you anyway."

"Yay!"

_Flashback_

"We were at school at the time and Nobuyuki and I were waiting for our father to pick us up. Earlier in the morning, my father told us that we were going to be staying after school for a while."

_The two brothers heard noises coming from a group of guys sitting by the benches. "Hey Keiji, I bet you're not crazy enough to shave your hair!" a little boy, with only one eye, said. _

"_Are you crazy, Masamune?! No way am I doing that!" the crazy haired boy said._

"_There are some things the great Keiji Maeda would not do…" The other boys laughed. _

"_Humph…" Keiji looked over at the two guys sitting near the gate. "Hey guys…" He pointed to them, "Those guys are crazy, especially, the one with the longer hair."_

"_Why?" Masamune asked._

"_They're crazy because they're my buds."_

"_You have a point… Eh, I don't even know them. They're in some of my classes but I never talk to them. Dude, they're no imbeciles."_

"Whoa, whoa, Keiji was your friend?" Kunoichi asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, he was."

"So, why isn't he your friend still?"

"Aren't we getting ahead of the story?"

"Oh sorry, go now!"

"_Why don't I introduce you guys to them?"_

"_We're okay with that, right guys?" the other boys just nodded. "Well, lead the way, Keiji."_

"_Follow me then." Keiji lead the guys to the brothers. _

_Yukimura turned his head to look at Keiji and a few other boys following him. He looked at Nobuyuki as he was doing the same thing. "Do you think Keiji needs to borrow something from us again?"_

"_If it is our brains again, I will shave his hair." Nobuyuki said. _

"_Hey guys, I want you two to meet my other friends." Keiji said. "This little man is my friend Masamune." He whispered to them, "Be careful, he gets mad easily."_

"_I'm not little, you imbecile!" Masamune shouted. _

"Heh, even then Masamune was an angry little boy." Kunoichi chuckled.

"_I was kidding, Masamune, "Keiji rolled his eyes, "So Masamune, meet Nobuyuki and Yukimura."_

"_I heard you guys were crazy," Masamune crossed his arms._

"_We are not crazy," Nobuyuki said. _

"_Who said that?" Yukimura asked._

"_Keiji told me!" Masamune pointed to Keiji. _

"_What? Oh yeah, I did say that." Keiji chuckled. _

"_Why?" Yukimura asked, "I thought you were the crazy one."_

"_Oh it's because you guys are my buds."_

"_That makes it obvious…" Nobuyuki said._

"_These guys aren't crazy even though they are your friends, Keiji, but they are boring."_

"_What's with the eye patch, insolent boy?" Yukimura said._

"_Just so you know I lost it when I was younger due to an illness. Why do you ask you good for nothing—?"_

"_Alright, I'm glad that you guys all met so—." Keiji said._

"_My apologies but I'm sure people have not mistaken you for a pirate."_

"_And I'm sure people haven't mistaken you for an imbecile."_

"_You are right and I am glad that everyone hasn't called you shrimp."_

"_Okay you know what—!"_

"_Hey!" a girl yelled._

_Keiji sighed, "Perfect timing, Oichi."_

"_Do you always have to get into fights with new people, Masamune? No wonder you don't have many friends and you have to be friends with Keiji." Oichi crossed her arms and shook her head. Keiji glared at her. _

"_Yes, I'm sooo pathetic," Masamune sarcastically said. _

_Oichi turned to Nobuyuki and Yukimura, "I'm sorry about my friend's behavior. He's a real idiot sometimes. My name's Oichi."_

"And that's how it all happened," Yukimura explained.

"There's always a weird start, huh?"

"I would assume."

"Hey do you want something to eat?"

"Just a snack, I am not really that hungry."

"There's a snack bar at the recreation center but I've never been there before."

"Why can't we go get a snack out of your cabinet?"

"It's because one of my maids told me that they sell different things than they would sell at they groceries."

"Alright then, let's go." Yukimura got off the high chair.

"And it's really close!" Kunoichi jumped from the chair and walked towards the door. "Come on, we'll walk there!" She opened the door and waited for Yukimura, "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Yes," he nodded, "And guys are suppose to hold the door for girls."

"That's your fault. I got to the door before you," she glared at him, "You're a disgrace to nice guys all over the world…" she shook her head.

"Kunoichi?!"

"I'm just kidding, Yukimura. Can't you take a joke?" she left the door opened as she walked outside.

Yukimura followed her outside and closed the door. "That is very funny, Kunoichi…"

"I'm sorry, Yukimura. I'll pay for your candy?" Kunoichi locked the door as she offered.

"That's alright; you do not have to do that. Well, you know the way, so lead."

"Okie dokie, let's go then!"

They walked down the cemented driveway and went up to a dial machine to open the gates. Kunoichi pressed a few dials and the gate slowly opened. As they walked pass the gate, they started to walk on the sidewalk and the gate slowly closed as they walked farther. Since Kunoichi's house was on a hill they could see the recreation center while walking downhill.

"Are there always many people swimming?" Yukimura asked.

"Usually but then they always move to the Jacuzzi. I never go to the pool there because I have my own pools."

"Pools?"

"Yeah, I have two pools, one inside and outside."

"Your grandfather really knows how to spoil you…"

"He's a master at it…"

The two teenagers made it to the gated recreation center. Kunoichi pulled out a keycard and entered it into the slot. She waited as the little red flashing light turned green and opened the door. She put her keycard back into her bag and they walked into the pool area. They heard a man shouting at the snack bar and walked towards that direction.

"Just give me my candy!" a man, that appears to be in his mid twenties, was yelling at the young man who was working there.

"Sorry but we ran out," the man answered as he took a bite out of the candy his was eating.

"Aren't you suppose to sell the candy, not eat it?!"

"I'm hungry though…"

"I already paid for it."

"Sorry we don't give refunds."

"You never even gave me my candy!"

"Ummm…excuse me? I think you're losing business…" Kunoichi intervened.

"My boss has no one else to hire anyway."

"Are you kidding? There are plenty of people!"

"Shhh…you'll make me lose my job!" the man, selling candy, whispered.

"Well, then in that case, give the man the candy," Kunoichi whispered back.

"Oh alright…" the candy man gave the other customer his candy and the man walked away angrily.

"Finally…" Yukimura whispered to Kunoichi in an annoyance tone.

Kunoichi giggled and faced the candy man, "Okay, can I have two peperos?"

"Fine…Okuni!" the man yelled.

Kunoichi and Yukimura looked at each other _very_ confused, "Okuni?!"

"Yes, Goemon, did you need something?" Okuni asked. She turned her head to look at the customers and noticed Yukimura with Kunoichi. "Hi Yuki, what are you doing here? And why are you with _her_?"

Kunoichi glared at Okuni. Yukimura noticed the two girls staring down at each other like rivals. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion but ignored it for now. "We are here to buy a snack," he answered completely ignoring the second question.

Okuni looked away from Kunoichi's gaze and smiled at Yukimura. "Oh! Okay then, what would you like?"

"Two peperos would be nice."

"Okay, I'll go get it for you." Okuni went to the storage at the back to get the candy.

"You guys know Okuni?" the man named Goemon asked.

"Unfortunately…" Kunoichi mumbled to herself.

"Yes, we go to the same school," Yukimura said.

"Unfortunately…" Kunoichi repeated to herself once again.

Yukimura looked down at Kunoichi and noticed her frustration. "Kunoichi…" Kunoichi looked up at him and put on a fake smile. "Once we get our candy, we will straight go back to your house." Kunoichi sighed in relief which made Yukimura chuckle a little.

Okuni came running out from the back with two boxes of peperos. "Here you go! That will be 500 yen. ($4.23)" She handed Yukimura the boxes, Yukimura handed her the yen, and she just kept smiling. "So, are you going to stay longer?"

"Well actually—." Yukimura began but was cut off.

"You're staying longer? Oh, that's great!"

"Actually we have to go," Kunoichi said as she turned towards the exit.

"Oh that's a shame…Well bye Kunoichi! I'll take care of Yukimura!"

Kunoichi wanted to punch someone, "Yukimura's coming with me, right Yukimura?"

"Of course, Kunoichi," Yukimura nodded. Kunoichi started to walk off with Yukimura following her.

"Can you believe her?" Okuni asked Goemon as she watched Yukimura and Kunoichi walk off.

"A-Actually…I'm glad he left…" Goemon said quietly. Okuni just raised her eyebrows at him.

…………………..

Yukimura and Kunoichi arrived at the house. Yukimura walked into the kitchen to check what time it was. Kunoichi began walking towards the living room until she stumbled a little but still remained standing. She felt a headache coming on. She sat on the tan leather couch, closed her eyes, and touched her forehead to relieve the headache but it just got worse. Yukimura then came into the room and saw Kunoichi sitting on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Yukimura sat next to her.

Kunoichi shook her head and hesitated to answer, "No…"

Yukimura made Kunoichi looked at him by holding her face softly in his hands. "Kunoichi…"

"Hey! Let go! I have a headache…" Kunoichi closed her eyes again.

"Are you always like this when you have a headache?"

"No, actually I usually walk around in my underwear screaming 'I can do a flip'…" Kunoichi said sarcastically.

Yukimura ignored her comment and tried to help her feel better by making her head lay on his lap. Kunoichi just kept her eyes closed and kept her hand on her forehead.

The two maids walked into the room. "Oh, hello children, we didn't know you two were home," Risuko said.

Yuzuna looked at Kunoichi, "What's wrong with Kunoichi?"

"She has a headache," Yukimura said.

"Maybe she just needs sleep," Risuko said as she walked into the kitchen. Yuzuna sat on the black leather couch and turned on the TV. Yukimura opened the box of pepero and began to eat.

Yuzuna turned to Yukimura and asked, "Is she sleeping?" Yukimura looked down at Kunoichi as she breathed softly in and out with her eyelids still closed. He nodded at the maid. "I will let you in on a secret if you don't tell Kunoichi."

"What's the secret?" Yukimura asked.

"You have to swear you won't tell Kunoichi or else she'll hate me."

"Why will she hate you?"

"Well, her grandfather told me this and told me _never_ to tell Kunoichi. I'm the only one that knows."

"Why do you only know?"

"It's because before I became one of the Takedas' maids, I actually work for the Takedas when Kunoichi was little. I worked as a babysitter for her and Kunoichi told me all her secrets…except one. She didn't even know she had it."

"And Mr. Takeda told you it?"

"Well, yes and I promised to keep it. On the other hand, I might as well tell you. You might think Kunoichi is just a normal happy girl but she has a weakness."

"Which is?"

"Learning how to break free…"

"From what?"

"From the fact that she has lost someone…It controls some of the things she usually does and acts like the person she lost. I don't know how that's even possible… You may have not notice it before, but she has been acting like Hikaru a few times. She never gets headaches but Hikaru usually did when something annoying happened."

"_Okuni," Yukimura thought. _

"It's good she's sleeping now…" Yuzuna paused, "Well, I better help her other maid in the kitchen." She began to walk into the kitchen until Yukimura spoke-

"Why did you tell me this?"

"I will tell you another time," she said and entered the kitchen without looking back.

Yukimura sighed and turned his attention to the TV.

…………………

_7:23 p.m._

"I'm home!" Shingen yelled as his voice echoed throughout the house.

"Mr. Shingen Takeda, you're home," Risuko was the first to greet him. "Here, let me help you with your things." She grabbed the load of books he was holding.

"Why thank you! You can give that to Yukimura and Kunoichi."

"About Kunoichi…"

"What about her?"

"She did it again…"

Shingen sighed, "Where is she?"

"In the living room with Yukimura."

Shingen nodded and went to the living with Risuko. He saw Kunoichi sleeping and Yukimura starring at the TV. He noticed that Yukimura wasn't really paying attention to the TV but was really thinking. Shingen could tell by the way he is positioned. Yukimura's right arm is on the arm rest and his hand to his cheek to help support his head.

"Yukimura?" Shingen said.

Yukimura turned his head to Shingen, "Oh, Mr. Takeda, you're back."

"You have my sincerest thanks, Yukimura, for watching over Kunoichi. Kunoichi's maid has your homework and you are free to leave or stay for a while."

"I should probably go… My mother would probably want me home by now."

"Yukimura, before you go, I need to ask you one more favor."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you bring Kunoichi to her room? Just in case, I might say that you can't go home without doing just that," Shingen pointed to Kunoichi lying on his lap.

"Oh right…" Yukimura put one arm under Kunoichi's back and another under her legs. He picked her up as he stood up. He went up the stairs and brought her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and covered her blankets over her. "Good night, Kunoichi…" He whispered and headed back downstairs.

…………………..

_10:14 p.m._

Kunoichi gasped as she woke up and sat up straight. She realized she was in her room and the door was opened slightly to let in some light from the hallway. She clutched her fists and sighed angrily.

"Stupid…" she whispered to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have moved without my cousins and Haruka with me…and Hikaru paid for it…" She laid her head back on the pillow. "I was so stupid and I never noticed until now… Hikaru, I'm sorry, I know I could've done something to save you and it wasn't an accident…because I know who killed you…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review! I don't know if I should change it to drama or just leave it general. Anyway I wanna thank OdaDemonQueen and Mizuki San for some ideas on this chapter! Writers block is really annoying… I'll try to update sooner!**

**PrincessKunoichi**


End file.
